Two Worlds Collide
by TheBrideofChuckyIam
Summary: Fem Naruto: After she was tainted by Itachi, she runs away and falls in love with Ryu who abandon's her and Sasuke is there to pick up the pieces. Will she ever love Sasuke? Or will Ryu be in her heart forever. WARNING: NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO CANT HANDLE EMOTIONAL PAIN LIKE (SUICIDAL, RAPE, ANGRY THOUGHTS)
1. Itachi, My Idol

FYI- Naruto is 13 and everyone in her class is 2 years older than her.

Naruto's POV

Why? What did I do? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? How could I end up like this? I just wanted to live my life. I looked up to him. And he hurt me….bad. Its all my fault this is bad what am I going to do? I'm no good anymore.

One Day ago

Iruka is my wonderful father who took me from my mother when I was and infant. My mother and Iruka were dating when I was born. He was devastated when he found out that my mother cheated on him, but he fought to keep me. All she wanted to do was run around and have sex with strange men for money not caring who she dishonored or hurt. She told Iruka that she loved him but she needed nice things, she deserved them. Iruka begged her to stay, that he couldn't give her the world but he would if he could and that no man would love her like he would. That he would do anything for her but that meant nothing to my mother and she left me with him and ran off with some heroine junkie and was never heard from again. My dad told me that story on our way to the Uchihas'. I've heard this story a bunch of times, but some how its my favorite story. Mostly because it's the only story he tells me about my mother.

Sasuke and I had to study for an important upcoming exam at school and after we were done we were going to hang out. Iruka looks at me and smiles. "Call me on my cell if you need me. And if I don't answer call Kakashi's cell. And I will be home a little late so you can stay the night if you want." I thank him for the ride as I hug and kiss him goodbye and I shut the door to the car. I walk over admiring the scenery. I always thought their house was pretty. And I love 's garden. She has so many pretty roses of all colors. I ring the door bell and Itachi answers the door.

"Hi Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Um where's Sasuke?" He gestures me to come in and I follow closely behind him. "Sasuke had to step out for a bit, he will be back shortly. Would you like a snack? We have strawberry shortcake." I nod my head in excitement and he prepares it for me. He brings it over to me on a white and blue plate. I take a couple of bites out of it. "Wow Itachi-san this is really good! Did you make this?" he smiles before nodding a yes. And I devour the cake not leavening any crumbs. "I'm glad you liked it Naruto-kun." "What! No I didn't like it I loved it! You always make the best food Itachi-san! Can you teach me to be a good cook like you?" He giggled at me and then got up from the table. "Follow me and I promise I will." Itachi-san has always been my idol. He came with his parents to pick up Sasuke on afternoon at school and found me on the swing crying while a bunch of bullies were picking on me and pulling my pigtails. Itachi threw rocks at them and threaten to get their parents deported if they ever laid a hand on me again. Since then, Itachi has been like a big brother to me.

He leads me to one of their many libraries. He looks through the shelf and picks up a book. Looking at the cover, he then hands it to me. It was a big thick, brown and green book with gold letters that said "Smart and Fun Cooking For Beginners". "This was my first book when I was about your age and got interested in cooking. It has a lot of advice and tips on cooking so promise me you will read it and that it wont end up in your dirty clothes hamper." "Of course I will read it. This is a book that's actually interesting." I smile up at him and give him a tightening embrace and he embraces me back smiling up down at me. I started to space out into one of my visions and I saw that Sasuke was going to trip on something and hurt himself. "Another vision?" "Um..yea Sasuke is going to trip over the table in the-"

"OUCH! SON OF A BITCH!" Itachi looks at me and we both laugh. "Looks like Sasuke's home. Go see if he's okay Naruto."

At School The next day

I hate having gym first thing in the morning. I'm usually half asleep in the morning. Oh well at least I have Sasuke to keep me company. We have been friends since preschool so we always have each others backs no matter what. Neji is another one of my best friends. I used to steal his lunch money in elementary school. I used to have the biggest crush on him back then. The Gym teacher blows the whistle and makes us all run laps around the field outside. "I want 10 full laps, No walking! If I see you walking then 25 extra push ups added on to your 30!" We all moaned and complained but did as we were told. I started to pick up the pace to catch up to Sasuke.

"Can you believe this! This should be considered child abuse!"

"Stop complaining and do the laps dope."

I stick my tongue out him playfully "Your such a meanie Sasuke."

"What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing just the usual, including homework this time."

I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "I have a surprise for you. Can you meet me at the park at 4:30?"

"What's the surprise? Is it ramen?"

"Why the hell would I surprise you with ramen? Look just come and you will see okay."

I shake my head in excitement and we finished up our jogs talking about how creepy the gym teacher was. We both think that Gai and Lee have something going on but we leave it at that. After everyone painfully finished their push ups we all broke up in teams to play basketball and of course that ended badly. For starters I lost and ended up hitting Ino in the face with the ball. Let's just say, she knows a lot of forbidden words.

I was begging Neji to give me a copy of his math paper so I wouldn't get another zero in math, but being the great Neji he is, he gave me a loong boooring lecture about hard work and other pointless crap I don't care about. Luckily Gai blew the whistle for us to go change. I yelled bye and zoomed away. I thought he would lecture me to death if he had all the time in the world.

In the girls locker room I showered and wrapped the towel tightly around my body and made my way over to my locker to find that it has been broken in too and all my clothes are gone. I stared to tear up when I heard giggling from behind. I looked up too see Sakura and Ino.

"What did you do with my clothes you filthy pigs!"

"I don't know what your talking about Naruto. I haven't seen your clothes. Ino have you seen Naruto's clothes?"

"No Sakura I have not seen Naruto's clothes."

"Your lying!"

Sakura laugh again before roughly slamming my body into the locker making me cry out loudly in pain and a scene to start. "Listen you little worthless bitch. Don't get cocky because your Sasuke's best friend. He is only your friend cause he feels sorry for you. Other wise he wouldn't have shit to do with you. Your so pathetic. Someone as cool as him would never willingly give you the time of day. Oh by the way don't bother meeting him today. Cause he told Ino that he was going to call off your friendship because your holding him back from getting a real woman." She releases her hold on me as the bell rings and I can hear their laughter in my ears as I runaway holding my towel. I think Hinata called after me but ignored her and kept getting weird looks in the hallway as I continued to run. After I stopped running I realized I was at the front of the school. I couldn't believe what she had said to me. There's no way Sasuke would do that to me. I bring my knees close to my chest and cry harder hating how Ino and Sakura go out of their way to make my life a living hell. Who knows how long I sat there crying.

"Naruto-kun. What's the matter?"

I looked up still crying to see Itachi's worried face. I jump into his arms and start violently crying on his shirt. He ruffles my hair to comfort me. "What happened? Where are your clothes?"

I cant even bring myself to answer him. He accepts my silence and carries me bridal style to his car. I was silent the whole ride to his place. He would glance over a few times frowning. I just wept as quietly as I could. My cries weaken a bit and came to a full stop once we reached his house. I open the door and walk up to the stairs.

Once inside his room he gave me a long T-shirt to wear and I changed in his bathroom. I sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his return. "Here I made you some hot chocolate." I look at it and carefully took it from him muttering a quick thanks. I drunk it slowly as it was a little too hot. I looked up to see Itachi staring at me. "Why are you looking at me?" He frowns at me before answering. "I'm concerned. Is there someone bothering you? I've never seen you so distressed." I placed my hot chocolate on his nightstand and looked away from him. "Sakura and Ino want Sasuke all to themselves so they are trying to get rid of me. They told me that Sasuke wants a real woman and that he feels sorry for me. He will end our friendship because I'm holding him back." I started to cry again and Itachi wraps me in his arms. "You know that's not true Naruto-kun. They are only saying that out of envy. They see you as a threat because your so beautiful. Sasuke would never do that to you. Naruto you have nothing to worry about." I look up at him and he smiles at me reassuringly and I smile back. "That's the first time you called me Naruto. You usually call me Naruto-kun." He took his hand and cupped my chin to make me look at him. "Because your blossoming into such a wonderful young woman. You don't realize How beautiful you are do you?" I blush madly as he moves a fallen strand of hair out of my face. He always knows how to make me feel so good. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a warm sensation on my face. I broke out of my trance to see Itachi's lips pressed against mine. "W-What are y-you doing I-Itachi-san?" "Shh relax I'm not going to hurt you." His tongue broke in to my mouth. I was confused, why was he kissing me. He was kissing me the way I saw my father kiss Kakashi. This just doesn't feel right. I try to talk but my mouth is so full with his tongue and it only comes out as a mumble. I tried wiggling a little bit to throw him off but that only made him look at me. I didn't know what to say to him my lips wouldn't work. I froze in shock and terror when he unbuttoned my shirt I grabbed the sheets to cover up my body scared where this was going. "What are your trying to do to me Itachi-san?" He didn't answer me he just watched me the whole time he took his clothes off. He made his way over to me I tried to move, but my body still wasn't responding. "Why are you doing this?" A few minutes later I wondered why was he hurting me like this? Can you hear my screams Itachi? Your hurting me. Can anyone else hear my screams.

Normal POV

Sasuke waited patiently at the Park for Naruto to show. He looked at his watch and it read 5:15. He was worried. Why wasn't she here? Did she forget? Maybe she went home early. I haven't seen her since gym. She looked perfectly fine. He tried calling her every 15 minutes and has gotten no answer. Hinata was nice enough to inform him that Itachi picked her up but didn't tell her why. Itachi would always pick them up for lunch sometimes, but shouldn't they have been back by now if they did? "Hi Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura smiling at him. "What do you want Sakura I'm busy." She slowly approached him touching his chest . "Why don't I wait with you. I can show you a good time Sasuke. You just have to let me. All you have to do is say yes." She said in a seductive voice. Sasuke pushed her away making her fall flat on her ass. "Go home Sakura I don't have time for your bullshit. I don't want you." He said cruelly to Sakura. Sakura got up and brushed herself off. She glared angrily at him. "Why are you waiting for that bitch! She's not coming anyway!" Sasuke turned around and looked at her "What are you talking about?" Sakura smirked at him. "Give me a little kiss and I'll tell you." Sasuke got frustrated with her games. He picked her up by her shirt and slammed her against the tree. "What the hell do you know Sakura? Why did she leave?" "I don't know! Sasuke please stop it your hurting me!" "I think you do know! Now tell me!" after struggling she told him. "Me and Ino stole her clothes and had a little chat about leaving you alone." "Why?" 'She is only holding you back Sasuke! She's not good enough for you. She is so young! I am much better for you than she is! The only possible reason you could like her is because she has big boobs!" Sasuke lets her down gently. She fixes her clothes. "She will just end up being the village whore like her mother." Sasuke losing control of his anger slapped her and she fell back from the force and looked up at him through hurt eyes. "You and your little idiot friends better watch it. If I see you two near her again I will have both your asses expelled." And Sasuke took off to find Naruto.

Sasuke rushed home and called out for Itachi and Naruto but he got no answer. He frantically searched every room in the house. When he came to Itachi's room he noticed it was a mess. Which was strange because Itachi is a neat freak so it doesn't make since. It all became clear when he saw the blood stained on Itachi's sheets.

Naruto's POV

I have to leave! I cant stay here anymore! How could he do this I trusted him! And he hurt me in unimaginable ways. He was like a brother to me. Why! Why did he have to ruin our relationship like this? Did he not care about my piercing screams. Did he not care about the blood I forcefully bleed? After he did his deed he left me there in his room to suffer! I harshly think to my self as I slam clothes into my back pack. I never want to see him again! I hate him! I really hate him! After I gathered everything I would need I bolted out the front door and ran all the way to the bus station. I should have enough money to make it into the city or something. I tried to run but it hurt to move a lot so I didn't strain myself to run I just walked and cried. I was almost at the bus station when I hear Sasuke scream my name.

Normal POV

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke ran to catch up with Naruto. She stayed still and let him catch up. She avoided his eyes in shame. "Naruto, where are you going?" Naruto's eyes found everything interesting but Sasuke's eyes. She avoided his face as best she could.

"I have to leave Sasuke. I cant stay here. I have no right to be here"

"You have every right to be here Naruto! Why would you think that?

"I'm broken Sasuke and I'm unfixable."

"What are you talking about?"

She looks at him briefly and then back to the floor. "I cant tell you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her hoping the answers of the world would come to him. "Is…is this about what my brother did to you?" Naruto was shocked at his knowledge of the situation and felt even more ashamed. "How do you know about that?"

"I came home looking for you…and I saw the blood on the sheets."

She started to tear up again. "Then you know why I have to leave."

"No! You don't! We'll make him leave! I wont let him get away with this Naruto."

"No! Its too late!" She started to sob hysterically, "He already won. Its over for me! So just leave me alone." "No.." Naruto broke into a run. Catching up to the busses right before they were about close the door. Sasuke who ran after her jerked her arm. She turned around to look at him and saw tears running down his eyes. "Please don't go. W-we can fix this. We can get through this you're my best friend. Please don't go." The bus driver looked out at them telling them to hurry up cause he is on a tight schedule. Naruto looked at him and then at Sasuke. Taking back her arm Sasuke stared hopefully into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke…Good bye." Before Sasuke could process what happened the bus had driven off. Sasuke stood behind watching the bus disappear into the city. Tears still streaming down his eyes he stayed in that spot even moments after the bus disappeared.

About an hour later

"I think we should all go on a double vacation.""Iruka that's a terrible idea." Sasuke's dad shook his head at the brunette man in his living room.

"Oh but honey I think it's a wonderful Idea. We haven't been on a vacation without the kids since our honey moon."

"Now look what you've done you've given her ideas." shook his head yet again at Iruka who smiled. Kakashi however wasn't too fond of the idea if he couldn't bring his favorite books. They were still talking about it when the front door slammed open then shut and Sasuke made his way into the living room looking like a deranged killer. His mother greeted him, "Hey Sasuke is Naruto-kun with you." Sasuke spotted Itachi in the corner reading and looked at him with warning eyes. "What's your problem twerp. You look like you lost the fight with the comb again." Itachi stated to his brother. Iruka noticed that Sasuke was distressed and asked him if he was okay. Sasuke looked at Itachi in pure anger and hatred. "YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sasuke then ran over to Itachi trying his best to hurt him. Punching him in the face making him bruise and bleed. He went into a blind rage as he continued to violently punching his brother hearing the loud cracks as he broke a cheek bone. Kakashi and pulled the younger Uchiha off of Itachi.

"Sasuke what the hell has gotten into you!""Tell them Itachi! Tell them what you did!"

There was a moments silence as everyone paused. "What's going on? What is he talking about Itachi? What did you do?" The female Uchiha asked.

"HE took advantaged of her! She's only 13! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID? SHE RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Everyone was confused at Sasuke's outburst. Iruka was the first to make a sound. "Itachi please tell me you didn't.""Of course he didn't Itachi wouldn't do such a thing" His mother argued. All eyes where on Itachi. Itachi slowly got up and straightened his clothing before looking his family dead in the eye.

"I raped her."


	2. L, My savor and second chance

**I have a lot of inspiration and ideas for this story so I might be updating this faster than the other one. And remember me no own nothing but the plot baby.**

Lawliet was out taking a stroll in his private back yard. He wasn't doing anything specific really. Its just that this Kira case he decided to take on is just a little bit complicated. He wasn't anywhere near close to finding Kira and it wasn't making any sense. He still had his suspensions about Light and Misa, but he couldn't prove it..yet. Oh well he wasn't too concerned about it. I mean he is L so he will figure it eventually. He just needed a change of scenery. Misa was starting to annoy him and he still doesn't trust Light, even though he proved not to be Kira. They leave today but he has a feeling they will be back. Mostly because Light said 'I will be back.' and if he comes back so will Misa. Lawliet sighed and reached into the bag and began to nibble on his Hershey's kisses. He stayed along side the trail admire the view of his back yard. He paused when he looked at his old barn. It was off in the distance, it wasn't too far. Wanting to reminisce about his childhood, Lawliet makes his way over to his rundown barn.

Lawliet was nothing but a child when he was pulled out of Whammy's house to become the new L. He was only 10 so he couldn't be assigned to any major cases till he turned 13 therefore, he always had a boat load of time on his hands because he would solve cases earlier than expected. When he was 11 Lawliet built this barn to pass time. It only took him a week to build and another week to decorate. He accomplished this all by himself too. It was a pretty big barn, bigger than your average barn. The black paint was starting to peal, it only bothered him a little, He didn't even own farm animals but he refused for this barn to be torn down. No one was allowed to touch it. He thought about being buried inside of it.

He made his way inside and saw nothing but cobwebs, hay and bugs. 'What a wonderful view.' , he sarcastically said to himself. The only thing good about this barn was its sentiment other wise it's a piece of crap. He was about to leave when he heard something from the upper part of the barn drop. Being curious ,as any other human would be, he goes to investigate. He walks over to it and realizes it's a bag. 'What is a bag doing in my barn?' Glancing up to see where it came from, he slowly climbed the latter scared of it breaking it. He looked and didn't see anything but he heard movement. He made his way over to the sound and saw the hay moving up and down. Thinking that breathing hay was impossible, he moves it aside finding a girl underneath. She was beautiful and had golden blonde hair. She looked as if she hasn't bathed for days. Lawliet touches her forehead and pulls back. "She has a fever." He picks up his cell phone and starts to dial numbers. "Come quick, your not going to believe this."

Back In Kohona

Sasuke was still in a huge slump. Naruto has been gone for months and no one has seen her, they were all worried. Iruka and other groups of people, including Sasuke, would go search for her all over the town. They checked the village, they checked the country parts and they tried their best to look in the city but know luck. The rest of the Uchiha clan had heard about what Itachi did and were angered to have him in their clan. His father was most disappointed that his exceedingly talented son had brought shame to the Uchiha clan.

Classmates would ask questions and so would teachers. Their curiosity no longer got the best of them when they found out what happened. Sasuke told Neji, his next closest friend about what Itachi had done and he was enraged when he found out, but what they didn't know was Sakura heard them. Sakura told Ino who told other people and then it finally got to principle Tsunade. A lot of people knew more than they should. Paparazzi and news reporters would swarm the Uchiha estate asking all sorts of questions, making the situation even worse. They even came to Iruka asking him heart breaking questions about his daughter that had nothing to do with the situation. As for Itachi, he disappeared and was never seen or heard from again after Sasuke attacked him, they had no leads on him. They had no leads on Naruto either.

Everyone expected that Naruto would turn out like her mother, a whore. Naruto's mother got around. You say the name Yoko and any man could tell you things about her that didn't need to be known. Strange men would always come up to Naruto asking for sexual favors bugging her till she cried. They didn't seem to care that she was only 10 or 12. When Itachi witnessed this act, he used his power and influence to fix the situation who knows how, but whatever he did worked.

After about eleven months people started to get discouraged and gave up looking for her. The police said that she obviously didn't want to be found so there was no point in looking anymore. Iruka tried his best to put things behind him as best he could. He started to do things that would make him happy again but no matter what he would never forget his beloved daughter. All he could do was hope for her return one day. As for Sasuke he never gave up every weekend he would go search and search barely getting any rest to find her. People would invite him out to friendly outings and he would harshly decline. After a while people just stopped asking him. His parents were worried about him but there was nothing they could do.

No one knew that Sasuke had a crush on Naruto since the day they first met. No one but him and Itachi that is. But the problem was Itachi was quite fond of her too, but could never tell his brother. Sasuke was always jealous of Itachi. Itachi always got nice and better things. Itachi pretty much everything he ever wanted, but he went to far when he took the innocence of Naruto. It sent Sasuke over the edge into a jealous angry rampage. Sasuke had always imagined Naruto willingly giving herself to him when she was ready.

Sasuke told Naruto to meet him at the park that afternoon because he wanted to give her something special. It was a ying and yang necklace. He was going to give her the other half. He would give her the black part to think o him because Naruto would swear up and down that a black cloud followed Sasuke wherever he went. Sasuke was going to give himself the white one because white reminded him of her brightening personality. He was then going to confess that he had feelings for her and that if she didn't want to be with him now that he would faithful wait till the day she was ready. Sasuke was heart broken that he never got the chance. So all he could do was try his best to find her. Even if it took years. If it came to it he would bring her back kicking and screaming all he knew was that he loved her and he would not rest until his blonde beauty rested safely in his arms.

At L's Mansion

Naruto slowly awakened to find herself in a brightly colored bedroom. The wall paper was a pale yellow that had little flowers at the top. It had huge, spacey dressers just as tall as Naruto. Overall it was pretty decent in her opinion. She even wondered how big the closet was. She then looked confused and didn't understand what was going on. Last thing she remembered is that she stumbled across the barn for the first time about two months ago. She doesn't know how she found it she just had one of her visions and next thing she knew she was there. A nice old man had caught her the ninth day of her living there, but instead of telling Lawliet about his discovery, he would sneak the girl food. Which was a blessing for Naruto because she ran out of money moths ago and her food supply was dieing.

There was a violent storm and it rained hard, the water was coming trough the ceiling and was lightly flooding the barn. Over the roars of thunder she heard a meow and went outside to investigate. There was a cat digging his claws deeply into the tree. Of course Naruto being, well Naruto, rescued the cat in seconds and he got away safely. She ran back to the barn and attempted to snuggle up against some dry hay, since the covers that the nice old man gave her were soaked. She woke up the next morning running a fever and since then she was passed out for two days until Lawliet found her.

"I see your awake."

She gasped at the sudden voice and calmed down once she saw who it was. "Your..um L aren't you?" he attempted to give her a gentle smile because he didn't want to scare her. Unknowing to Naruto, Lawliet knew a lot about her and her history. "Yes I am L but if you don't mind, please, call me Ryuzaki. Never call me L publicly or privately okay?" She closed her eyes and gave him a small simple smile. "Well okay Ryu." He looks at her and his face suddenly turned serious. "You are Miss Naruto Uzimaki Is that correct? Blood type O, height 4 foot 5 and legal guardian Iruka Umino?" She stared at him in shock and terror, but then looked down and grabbed the sheets tighter. "I figured you would find out some how. I mean you are the great L after all. But I don't care who you are! You will not make me go back to that awful place!" There was an awkward silence for a while until Ryuzaki spoke, "I personally didn't intend to. I will make a deal with you. As long as you behave I will give you two choices, one stay and help me with the Kira case or two you give me too much trouble and I will be forced to send you home." She looks at him dazed and agrees to stay and help. "But Ryu how can I help you with the Kira case? I'm only 14? I don't know anything about being a detective." "Nonsense age is only but a number. I was 10 when I was hand picked to be L out of many elite suitors. I want to use your visions to catch Kira." To Naruto Ryu would never get boring he knew things that you didn't think he would know. Only Naruto's family and close friends new of her secret talent.

"My visions? Ryu how do you know about them?"

"I know everything my dear, that and it says on your file that you used your special seeing gift to help recover a missing boy, so technically I had a hunch and you just confirmed it. Now on a more serious matter, here is what you need to know, your new name will be, Akane."

"Why?"

"Your real name is quite unique and will be recognizable to anyone looking for you. So to be safe, your name is Akane Yamamoto and you are my cousin whose parents died. You have no other living relative so I being the wonderful guy that I am took you in. I hired someone to do your hair, and they will only be taking off a little bit so don't worry and they will dye your hair black to help better your disguise. Is that understood?"

"Um yes Ryu, of course."

"And from know on this will be your room everything you need is in your nightstand draw. Deodorant, a cell phone, tampons…need I continue?" she blushed and looked away when he mentioned tampons. Ryuzaki was halfway out the door when he remembered something. "Naruto, if I may ask….why did you runaway? When I met with your father, he was very hurt by your disappearance. He seems too love you very much. Why would you want to leave that behind?" Naruto did not make eye contact with Ryuzaki at all. She held her head down hoping he would just leave. "I understand If you don't want to tell me. Get some sleep and I will send for you in the morning."

Noon the next day

Naruto was enjoying a peaceful slumber. She was still tired even though she got out of bed about 3 hours ago. She had to admit she loved the makeover. They did a good job, Ryu always knows the best people. She had stunning straight jet black hair that didn't go past her shoulders. 'If papa was here he would kill me for doing this to my hair. It took so long to grow out so long. So much for only taking off a little bit.' Naruto thought to her self when suddenly….. "HI AKANE!" Misa came busting in rudely waking Naruto up shocked and lost. "What's going on!" "Hi Akane! I'm Misa Amane one of the most beautiful models in the world!"

"Well what the hell are you doing in my room Lisa?" Some things Naruto wish she could see coming. "Misa silly! Not Lisa. Ryuzaki told me to come get you. He wants you downstairs now."

"Why did he send you? Why didn't he come himself?"

Misa scratched the back of her head nervously sweat drops appeared on her forehead. "Oh you will see." She gave Naruto an awkward smile.

Downstairs

"What the..?"

"I told you."

Naruto was even more confused. Why was Ryu handcuffed to some strange guy. These people just don't make sense to her already and she barely knows them. Naruto rubbed her temples in frustration. "Glad to see your awake Akane. Akane this is Light Yagami he is Chief Yagami's son, remember I introduced you to his father this morning."

"That's nice but what's up with the handcuffs? A bit kinky are we?"

"Its nothing like that at all."

"You see Akane, Ryuzaki still suspects that I am Kira, so he just wanted to take extra precautions."

"Well okay. Good luck taking a shit."

"Akane young ladies should use such dirty language."

She rolled her eyes at him taking a seat next to Misa. "Oh Akane I forgot to tell you something very important. So pay close attention okay? Me and Light are on a date right now. It's a sucky one because of SOME people, but I just wanted to let you know to stay away from Light because we will be marrying pretty soon."

"Misa I can guarantee you that Akane has no interest in your Light what so ever. Are you going to finish your cookies?"

"Eww go ahead I hate nuts. Starches makes you fat anyways so its not a complete lost."

"You know you could always burn calories by using your brain."

"Are you calling me stupid! Just for that I am not giving you the damn cookie unless you and your cousin let me and Light have some time alone! This is our date after all and we don't need you guys butting in!" Naruto looked at Misa shaking her head. "Honestly Id rather not be here. In the hour that I have known you I have already come to the conclusion that you are annoying." Naruto thought if Ino and Sakura ever some how made a baby together that baby would be Misa.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Misa even If Akane and I did go we could still be watching you on surveillance camera. And we could still see you if you tried closing the curtains. So really what difference does it make?"

"You are a lowlife pervert Ryuzaki! You should be ashamed! You sicko!"

"Call me what you want I'm not going anywhere and neither is Akane." Ryuzaki reaches over and grabs the plate of cookies before Misa could protest.

"What's with you Ryuzaki? You have been completely out of it since I have been here. Why! We are supposed to be catching Kira." Ryuzaki looks up from devouring his cookie for a moment only to take smaller bites. "I cannot help that I may be a little depressed. This case was supposed to end with you being Kira. I have never once had a wrong hunch or captured an "innocent" man. However I still do believe that you may be Kira. Obviously that is why we are cuffed together. It will be harder to catch Kira since he can control people and change who he controls and at the time of your confinement, you were no longer being controlled. I suspected so after the killings started up again after the two weeks you and Misa were being confined. I was most certain you were Kira and Misa was the second Kira up until then. Now I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"Well Kira's power may pass to different people if that's what your saying and that it might be nearly impossible to catch him, but cheer up a bit we aren't quite sure if that's the case just yet so don't get discouraged so easily." Ryuzaki continued to eat not looking anywhere unparticular. Since Naruto has been here she doesn't believe she has ever seen him stop eating.

"Me cheer up? I honestly think It would be better if I didn't try so hard. I hate the fact that this could be a waste of time. That everyone is putting there life on the line for no reason." Naruto was about to jump and yell then why are you letting me stay here? Whtas the point of using me then, but then she remembered the vision she had earlier and said nothing. This situation will soon fix itself without her help.

Light got Ryuzaki's attention with a swift punch sending Ryuzaki flying into the wall causing the handcuffs to jerk him a little, knocking over the coffee table in the process. Misa backed into a corner while Naruto sat on a near by table watching and waiting for them to be done with their squabble. Ryuzaki wiped the drool coming from his mouth where Light punched him. "You know Light that actually hurt. Ow."

"Shut up. You cant just give up because your stupid hunch was wrong! If I knew you were just going to give up I would have never let you put me in confinement for so damn long! What would was the point of putting Misa and I behind bars If you are just going to give up!"

"I understand Light but for whatever your reason maybe of hitting me…" Ryuzaki swiftly kicks Light in the jaw. "….and eye for an eye my good friend." The influence sent Light flying this time and yanked Ryuzaki along with them, the force of being pulled throwing them on the couch knocking it over. Misa yells out in surprise again and looks at Naruto. "How can you just calmly sit their Akane!" Naruto glanced over at Misa and then finished nibbling on the cookies she saved before they fell on the floor. "I'm use to this kinda stuff Akane. I grew up around Sasuke and Itachi and they were always going at it."

"Who?"

"Oh nothing Misa."

" It shouldn't be wrong that I am depressed. I can honestly say that you and Misa are both Kira but saying that will not solve this case and put an end to everything."

"Listen to yourself! I get the feeling that you wont be satisfied unless I am Kira!"

Ryuzaki looks up slowly at Light. "Maybe you are right Light. I wont." Light yet again threw a punch right in the middle of Ryuzaki's face but this time, Ryuzaki didn't budge. "Humph I am stronger than I look you know, but I don't believe you understand this eye for an eye thing." Ryuzaki brought his foot landing it straight on Lights jaw. Light caught himself before he could fall returning the favor and punching him again. Over in the background Matsuda frantically tried to think of something that would break them up and and Mogi agreed. Light and Ryuzaki paused when they heard the ringing of the phone. They both stared at Naruto as she answered it. "Me speaking what's up." after a few moments she hung up looking quite annoyed. "Well who was it and what did they say?" Ryuzaki asked Naruto. "Oh it was that Motzosoup person talking about pointless stupid things that no one really cares about." Matsuda sweat dropped and was offended that she couldn't even get her name right. "Oh you mean Matsuda? He is always saying stupid things. Just ignore him." Ryuzaki advised Naruto. "Yes it is his specialty." agreed Light.

Meanwhile, a tiny little vein appeared over Matsuda's forehead. He was irritated this time that they insulted him knowing that he can see and hear everything they are saying about him how rude.


	3. After all this time we meet for seconds

With Naruto

Normal POV

"Well known CEO members of important companies have been dieing left and right. They are all enemies of Yotsuba so it would seem that it has been working in Yotsuba's favor." Light Yagami concluded from all his research. They had been working for months trying to find the next Kira and they finally had some leads on where he is working.

"All other markets aren't making much and it seems Yotsuba is doing well. I'm not sure if that's a conscience. If so it seems that they are killing in favor of the company and not to punish criminals. Kira is either supporting them or someone in Yotsuba is Kira." Ryu replied to what Light had stated earlier feeling a little more confident than he did two months ago.

It seems Light took noticed to L's newfound confidence and decided to say something. "I see someone feels a little bit more motivated now. I hope it stays that way. Cause we are going to need everything we can get. Even if it is just motivation, Ryuzaki." came in with a very upset look on his face.

"Dad? What's up is something wrong?"

"The police have caved into Kira." Everyone looked shocked and gasped at the sudden news. Everyone but Ryu and Naruto of course. Naruto had already foreseen these events and notified Ryu of it right after she had her vision. Matsuda looked desperately at and asked him, "Why would they do that Chief?"

"I figured it was only a matter of time before the imbeciles caved.." Naruto said dully. Her negative attitude was just about annoying as Misa's positive one. If only they could split it 50/50."Kira promised he wouldn't pursue killing politicians if they stopped looking for him. Right?"

"Why yes Akane that's exactly it, but how did you know?" asked Naruto taking a sudden interest in her knowledge. Naruto shrugged it off. "Lucky guess."

"Anyway If you want to keep working on this case then you have to hand in a letter of resignation to the force as I and Mogi have done. No matter what we may wish ,we can not pursue him as a member of the police force anymore. But think it over carefully and don't make rash decisions and judgments. I understand that we all have our own lives to attend to."

"I get it chief and especially when you have a family to support." Matsuda quickly added.

"In my opinion you all will be better off as police officers. I am very grateful for you all staying with me as long as you have, but believe Akane and I can handle things from here. I know we can catch Kira and when we do we will bring you his head on a black platter as a reward for your sacrifice."

Black platter? Everyone sweat dropped at the thought of a head on a black platter instead of a silver one. Light stepped forward and looked at him before speaking. "Ryuzaki I am staying despite what you say or think. As long as I am alive I will be assisting you."

"Well then I will have Light and Akane working with me until I catch Kira so I will be fine. So as for the rest of you I think its best if you go back to being police officers."

"We put to much time and effort into this to just quit!"

"I agree with Matsuda we cant just quit know, we've came so far. So of course I will stay." yelled the chief.

"I understand that you all want to help but I am afraid that I will decline." They all growled angry at L's decision. "I will however let you assist me with the events that will happen later today. After that I would appreciate it if you went back to living your normal lives. Anyone who wants to argue can leave right now." No one spoke as L stated his thoughts to everyone, but Light and Akane harshly. You can be sure that there was a lot of tension flying around in that room.

Sasuke's POV

People think I'm obsessed with finding Naruto. Maybe I am. Obviously they never been in love before, because if they did they would understand. It's been so long since I got to tease her, touch her and ruffle her hair. I just know that if I can find her and convince her to come home that she will listen.

I checked all her favorite places, her least favorite places and places she has never bothered to give the time of day. She could be out the country by now. Its been so long since I have laid eyes on her. Where could she be? Who could she be with? Are they treating her well? Making sure she has enough food and water? Could they ever love her they way I do? Naruto, don't you know how much I miss you and wish for your safe return home? You did nothing wrong, you never did and you never could, I wish you could understand that. I sigh still no luck finding her, but no matter what I will never give up as long as I am able to walk, breath, and stand I will find her. I will spend the rest of my life searching for her if I must.

I turn my car at the up coming gas station to get a quick snack. Searching for someone takes a lot of time and energy. I walk into the store and greet the cashier before making my way to the snack isle grabbing my favorite chips and soda. Naruto and I would always stop at the gas station by the school and she would always get onion rings. I hated that stuff but she loved it cause it went good with ramen. Smiling to myself, I decided to get onion ring flavored chips instead.

While I'm paying for my chips I asked the cashier has he seen the blonde girl in this picture. "I'm sorry kid but I would definitely remember seeing someone like that." I sadly thanked him for his time and paid for my items. I dragged myself back to my vehicle with my head hanging low wishing that I had some kind of lead to where she could be. Anything could help me at this point, but unfortunately nothing no one has seen her. I fumbled with my keys before I finally found the correct one. I got into the car and slammed the door, and I just sat there and let the feeling of loneliness over power my soul. I started the car so that I could turn on the heat. It was the middle of autumn, Naruto's favorite season. She would always splash around in the leaves like an innocent little child. Oh Naruto we can't make new memories if I can't find you. Its almost like she dropped off the face of the Earth, but then again how do you find someone who most likely knows your next moves. Damn! I hit the radio in frustration hearing a sad melody play.

_I miss those blue eyes how you kiss me at night..._

I listen to the lyrics thinking about how they remind me of Naruto. Knowing that my lips have never been able to taste hers was almost devastating.

_I miss the way we sleep like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile I miss the way we breathe…_

If I could get just one redo, I would be by your side the day Sakura and Ino did those mean things to you that pushed you over the edge. _But I never told you what I should have said, no I never told you, I just held it in…_

I would have held you close and let you cry on my shoulder.

_And now I miss everything about you, can't believe that I still want you, and after all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you…without you…_

I would have protected you better. Itachi would have never gotten the chance to touch you.

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine, you make it hard to seem where I belong to when I'm not around you It's like I'm alone with me…_

If I could change the past, I would have told you…

_But I never told you what I should have said, no I never told you, I just held it in…_

How beautiful you are.

_And now, I miss everything about you, can't believe that I still want you…_

That I feel like crap every time I cant see you I bury my face in my pillow and cry for every day I cant find you. Yes! I cry! Me! Sasuke Uchiha cries!…but only for you Naruto…my love.

_And after all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you.. without you…_

I want to tell you that I would lay down my life so that you could live.

_But I never told you what I should have said, no I never told you, I just held it in…_

What I should have really told you…is how much I love you._And now I miss everything about you, can't believe that I still want you, and after all the things we've been through I miss everything about you\…without you._

I let the song finish up before I wipe away the single tear that fell from my face. I turned off the radio and drove off into the night disappointed that I haven't seen the love of my life for almost two years.

Please come back to me Naruto…

With Naruto

Normal POV

"Man I have a weird feeling." Naruto scratched her head thinking. "What's wrong Akane?" Light looked at her innocently with minor concern and curiosity written on his face. "Oh nothing Light I just have a feeling it's a really sad one. Sorry I cant explain it. Its probably nothing." But to Naruto it really didn't seem like nothing. It felt like everything. Like someone close to her just died and there is a sharp stinging in her chest from all the sadness, but where is this feeling coming from? Naruto wondered. Oh well she decided to brush it off...for now.

"Akane you seem down have some cake." L extended his plate forward to Naruto wanting to cheer her up a bit he didn't really like seeing her down. 'Oh Ryu always thinking that cake could fix everything. That is so like you it's sad.' Naruto thought to herself shaking her head.

"That's okay Ryu I don't want any."

"You sure? Its really good." He said in a teasing tone.

"No thanks Ryu."

"You haven't experienced life if you haven't had this cake."

"I'm good Ryu."

"Just a little piece wont hurt. Come on try some Akane you know you want to."

"Damnit Ryu I don't want your fucking cake! So quit asking me already!"

"My my no need for the language. Young ladies shouldn't say such bad words! Looks like big cousin Ryu is going to have to teach young Akane a lesson."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto soon found out what L meant as he started trying to force the cake down her throat. Of course Naruto kept her mouth shut tightly not trying to open it. She didn't have a problem with the cake, it was actually her favorite. Naruto just wasn't in the mood for cake she had a lot on her mind. She didn't trust Light Yagami. Everything about that guy was completely off.

But at this moment Naruto was more concerned about not letting Ryu enter cake in her mouth when someone interrupted them. Which I guess was good cause everyone in the back ground was amazed that L had a soft and gentle side that could cut loose and relax once in a while.

"I hate to interrupt your little whatever, but I got great news!" Misa shouted to them and they all looked at her waiting to finish. "I will be partying with Yotsuba tonight and I did as you asked and scheduled a party at the apartment we are using. The cameras are all set up and everything. Am I cool or what? And I did this all by myself aren't you pride of me Light?" Matsuda sweat dropped at her forgetting to mention him, especially since he did all the work and almost got killed for it.

"That's great Misa."

"Thank you Light. All in a days work!"

"As for you Matsuda, I have a plan to get you out of heat with Yotsuba and it will involve all of you." L looked at everyone seriously. Naruto suddenly felt a rush of heat and other emotions as she was having one of her visions. "Oh God! I should have known!"

"Hmm? Is something wrong Akane?" L asked with surprise and concern. "Your going to make me go to this damn party thing aren't you!" L looked at her and thought for a few moments, "Well I guess you don't have-" Misa playfully put an arm around Naruto surprising her, "No! She has to come! It will be fun Akane!" Naruto gave Misa a very annoyed look.

"You don't even want to go either, do you Misa?"

"Huh? Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"What girl in her right mind would want to go party with a bunch of old men?"

"Not all of them are that old."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed to herself shaking her head, 'She is only agreeing to this because Light asked her to. I hate them both, they are perfect for each other.' L looked at both the girls and then decided to talk, "Alrighty then so this is the plan…"

Later At The Apartment

"Hello." A bunch of women dressed in odd revealing clothing were all lined up and greeting each member of the Yotsuba company.

"What's up you guys? Tonight us wonderful ladies , and Akane, will be entertaining you and getting anything that you may want or need. So please don't hesitate to ask okay?." Misa stated proudly while Akane glared violent bloody daggers at Misa. Misa was too damn bubbly and annoying for Naruto's taste. The men from the Yotsuba group just looked at each other and set down enjoying the food that the women severed.

They were all just sitting there happily chatting away till Matsuda came in drunk yelling at the top of his lungs that he was "super superman" and danced on the edge of the balcony.

"You can do manager man! Go for it!" Misa shouted while everyone else clearly saw how stupid it was. All the smart people were worried that this was going to end badly and kept yelling for him to get back inside.

"Are you brain dead Amane? He could fall over and…" Before she could make the words out everyone had gasped when they couldn't see Matsuda anymore. A loud sickening crack could be heard when he hit the ground from the balcony.

"….die." Naruto finished up plainly before making her way out the door with everyone. After everyone rushed down the stairs to see Matsuda being carried away by the ambulance everyone was dismissed from the party and left Misa and Akane to clean up.

"Man these guys sure can eat. You would think they were pigs with the mess they made!"

"You sure complain a lot for someone who doesn't do anything."

"Shut up Amane! I'm the one cleaning up! Your seating on your blonde ass texting the world away!"

"Shows how much you know Akane! I just so happen to be texting Light! Thank you very much!"

After they argued and cleaned they called to report to L. Their report consisted of saying that no one suspected a thing and that Matsuda had left with the chief an hour ago. Naruto very annoyed, rudely added "Can you hurry up and get me before I murder this chick!" Ryu glad that everything went well ignored Naruto's comment . "Glad to hear everything is going well. Light and I are on our way there so stay right put okay Misa and Akane?" They agreed in unison before he hung up. 'How long must I suffer like this? I wish Ryu would stop pushing this girl on me.' Naruto thought as Misa put on her shoes and walked out the door.

"Hey! What are you doing? Ryu said to stay here!" Naruto yelled at Misa. She scrambled around to get her things before she bolted out the door and after Misa.

"Boy Akane, you sure are a real drag. Ryu this, Ryu that, are you in love with that man or something?" Naruto quickly blushed and lashed out at Misa.

"I am not in love with him! Its just late and stuff. Besides where do you need to go that's so important anyway?"

"To the market real quick. I'm out of cherry lip gloss."

"So let me get this straight…I'm going to get chewed out by Ryu because your having a lip gloss emergency!"

"You didn't have to come Akane if all your going to do is nag me! You could have stayed back at the apartment."

"First of all its after ten and the perverts come out! And second of all you have the damn key!"

"Oh well. Not much I can do then huh?" Misa said to Naruto not caring. 'Damn that girl she is lucky I'm not allowed to kill her. She makes me miss Sakura and Ino.' Naruto was ranting to herself all the horrible "accidents" Misa would have if she was lucky enough to have the title Kira. It was bad enough that Misa dragged her out her super late, but her favorite show was on too! She was sure Ryu was wondering where they were by now. Naruto sick of hearing Misa's voice, walked off to go look at other things in the store. She needed a break from that girl and clearing her head of Misa even if for five minutes would help.

Ryu had been texting Naruto for ten minutes straight and he was a little concerned when he got no reply back. He was even a little ticked off when he found out that Misa and Naruto were gone. He called Naruto four times and he started to worry when he kept getting her voicemail. Light told Ryu that he would try Misa's cell and of course she picked up on the first ring.

"Oh hi Light darling! How are you?"

'Misa where are you?"

"I went to the market around the corner to get a few things."

"Ask her is Akane with her."

"Misa is Akane with you?"

"Uh…well sort of. She was right here a second ago. I guess she must of wondered off somewhere in the store probably looking at cake and ramen again I swear her and Ryuzaki are twins sometimes."

"Well find Akane and go wait outside. Ryuzaki and I are on our way."

"I love you Light!"

"Be careful Misa."

They hung up and left to go pick them up. Ryu was still a little mad with Naruto. He would be sure to give her a long agonizing lecture later. She was always so stubborn and had to find out things the hard way.

Naruto has been with him for two years now and he has gotten very attached to her. She was like the sister he never had. Well she was more then a sister, she was a friend. Ryu knew that deep inside it wasn't true. He didn't know what to do with the way he felt. When Ryuzaki first laid eyes on Naruto he felt something he couldn't explain. He didn't need her to stay he knew that he could solve this case without Naruto or without Light for that matter. He just wanted to keep her around, but he feared they day he would have to make her go home. He knew everyone already gave up looking for her and he was happy about it. Cause that meant he could keep her all to himself and not worry too much about the consequences. He kept finding more posters of Naruto after he took most of them down. He was beginning to get irritated with the people who kept putting them up. Then he met with boy who wouldn't stop searching for her. He was the only one still putting up the posters that Ryu tried so desperately to hide and tear down. Sasuke was reaching his sanity point and wanted to find Naruto so badly. Ryuzaki did have some sympathy for the boy but when he asked him has he seen Naruto. Ryuzaki paused and lied to Sasuke. Saying he never seen this girl before. That was two years ago surely he has given up his crazy search for her now. Naruto was his now and Sasuke would have to accept that. Ryuzaki wanted to make sure that Sasuke never saw Naruto again. She was mostly confined to the house. She still got what she needed but she was never allowed outside alone, well without him. Ryuzaki was thankful that Naruto was too oblivious to notice. He home schooled her and did his absolute best to keep her away from anyone who might recognize her, just incase Sasuke hasn't given up his crazy search. Ryuzaki especially has made lots of efforts to keep her away from that side of town ever since that run in with Sasuke. That is until tonight of course. He calmed down a bit after worrying himself to death. There was a very slim chance that Sasuke had not given up. No one could possibly still be searching for her after these two years. Right?

Back with Misa

"Where are you Akane!" Misa shouted receiving odd stares in the store. Naruto however was trying to keep her distance from Misa. Her voice just annoyed Naruto till no end! Who could blame her for trying to get some peace and quiet? She has had to put up with Misa's irritating voice all day! Naruto was running around and checking each corner as she did careful not to run into Misa. Well Naruto did a very good job of keep her distance from Misa, but she however didn't do such a good job of bumping into other people. She was harshly greeted with a body hard as stoned as she slammed into him around the corner.. The stranger helped her up and gazed into her eyes.

"I am so sorry sir I didn't see you."

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Sasuke?"


	4. Back down memory lane

I don't want to offend anyone but just so we are clear this is fic is not focusing on rape. The point of this story is to show that when your truly in love with someone you don't give up so easily on them and other things. I'm not going to tell you who will end up together at the end though.

I'm writing this because I read **Flinch **a story explaining how rape isn't cool and how traumatizing it is in real life. I am not bashing anyone who reads rape fics and I am not bashing the people who don't I am a neutral person.

So This chapter is about how Naruto felt and how she is dealing with her life. I just thought I should add this so that people will try to take rape a bit more seriously.

**Remember I don't want to offend. I don't own anything and thank you for reading. **

**LAST NOTE I PROMISE: **Thank you all for reading my story. I made it extra long for all my faithful readers. Please leave a review so I can know if I should keep going on with this story or not. When I feel things aren't going anywhere I quit….yup I know bad habit…lol

I have tried so hard to forget what happened in the past, but what do you do when the past is staring you in the face wanting answers? What do you do when parts of the past you ran away from is so happy to see you. I can't do this. I cant go back. I'm not ready. I love Sasuke but I love Ryu too. What do I do? What do I say? When I ran away I tried to forget all that has happened to me. I tried to put everything and everyone behind me. I tried to forget….Sasuke.

**Flashback**

The bus ride was long and quiet, well for me, everything was still no matter what was moving around me. I hate the quiet, cause the quiet makes me think. I honestly detest thinking, it reminds me of what HE did to me. I loved him so much, how could he hurt me like this? I just don't understand? I can't think of what I did wrong. I must have done something! Itachi was always so nice and gentle to me. What went wrong? He was the brother I always wanted…

I tired so hard to forget it, pretend it didn't happen but the reality screamed at me in the face as I looked around and saw were I was. I feel horrible, not only will I never see Sasuke again…I'll never see papa, Kakashi…or Neji. I curl up close to the window as I silently cry. Why did this have to happen? Why me of all people. I have always tried so hard to not be like mama. Does this mean I'm like mama now cause I ran away? If I had one wish I'd wish to right my wrongs…no I'd wish I never met Itachi. Ugh I hate even saying his name. It makes my tongue want to bleed.

I just don't know what to feel anymore! I really hate this. I feel impure and violated. I thought only people in love could do those things. I'm so confused how will I ever forget this?

I'm so wrapped into my thoughts that I didn't notice I feel asleep hours ago and the bus driver had to wake me. I didn't realize that I was the last person on the bus.

"Where are am?"

"Your on a bus little lady."

"I know that sir, but what city are we in?"

"Oh, well we are in Yamaguchi."

"Oh wow! That's like 6 hours from Tokyo!"

"Yes it is. Is there some where I can take you? Where are your parents? It's a little late for you to be getting off a bus all by yourself."

"Is there a park some where?"

"Yes right up the street. Would you like me to drop you off?"

"Oh no sir that's okay I'll find it. Thank you for the offer though." I make my way off the bus grabbing my things and heading towards the direction that the bus driver pointed at. Its almost midnight and I'm alone in the park, I feel a little uneasy being out in the open. I place my things on the ground to check my wallet. I only have a few dollars left for food. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I really didn't think this through. I just know I had to leave I couldn't stand to face my father and my friends…or Sasuke again. He looked so miserable I know he is sad that I'm gone, but there isn't anything he can do for me. I'm hopeless. He wouldn't want me anyway after what happened to me. He probably would rather be with Sakura anyway. I feel worthless…I feel like nothing.

I head deeper into the park still not sure on where I was going. The park soon turned into woods and I was a bit frightened. I've never been alone like this before its so weird. I don't like this feeling..I wish Papa was here…I wish Sasuke was here too, he'd no what to do. I wish I had some of Itachi's food right now…Oh…Itachi. Thanks to him no one will ever look at me the same. I will never feel the same. We had so many great memories together. It all seems pointless now. I never want to see him again. I still care for him, its just I'm not sure what to do. I scold my self for thinking again. I have to stay strong! Its just me now I'm all by myself. I cant go home so I'm going to have to try not to think about it so much. Yes he hurt me a lot and I will probably never understand why but he isn't here right now…I swear if I do see him again it will be when I am braver and stronger and I will ask why he did what he did. I don't think that what happened to me will get off my mind anytime soon but for now, I have to move forward. Its hard but I will try.

Speaking of moving forward I was so busy thinking that my face went smack against a brick fence.

"Ow!" I pinch my nose to stop my nose from bleeding. I sigh, what kind of psychic am I if I cant even see a brick fence coming? I looked up and wondered if I could jump it. I cant its too tall. Damn it! My luck sucks today! Just when I had given up and was about to turn around I saw a squirrel run through the gate. Thinking that was impossible I took a closer look and saw a hole in the fence. I walk over and start to move the bricks so that I could crawl through.

I didn't realize how tired I was. It has been a long day. I hate this day a lot. I get a little hopeful when I see something that looks like a barn. The barn is old and stinky, but it will have to do. I packed enough snacks to last about a week. I will worry about getting more food later.

I find a comfortable space on the second level as I climb on an old rusty ladder, careful so it wont break. I try to get as warm as I possibly can, but its almost impossible with all that hay.

I can't sleep yet. In my mind there is so much to think about. I wonder what everyone is doing. I hope they don't hate me too much. What's suppose to happen now? I wish I had answers but I got nothing. Few moments later, the thoughts that bombarded my mind soon came to a halt as I drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**With Sasuke**

"Gone! What do you mean Itachi's gone! Where is he!

"Sasuke calm down. Yelling wont solve anything." My father was calm. Why was he so damn calm? I cant be calm when the love of my life is out there wandering the streets and only God is lucky to know where! This is ridiculous! Its like 5 a.m when I came back home. I was out looking for Naruto but no luck.

"How is he gone? Where would he go? I thought you and mom where watching him."

"Last I seen him he was cleaning up his room. I turn my back for a few minutes and the next thing I know he's gone. And I don't know where he would go. Maybe this is for the best Sasuke."

"For the best? You are going to let that criminal get away with what he did!"

"Sasuke! There is nothing we can do. The police are looking for Itachi and Naruto as we speak. They can't do much."

"So they haven't found anything then."

"No. but..."

"But what?"

"Well, they seem to have a theory about the situation."

"Theory? What theory? There is no theory I told you what happened, he admitted that he did it what else could there be?"

"The police seem to think she planned to runaway with Itachi."

"What! Why the hell would they think that?"

"They looked into her records and they were acquainted with her mother…well more than half of the police force knows her mother very well if you catch my drift."

"What does Naruto's mother have to do with this?" I didn't understand what he meant. But then it hit my like a car and I was enraged once again.

"You think Naruto is like her mother?"

"No, of course I don't but they were convinced that she is just…"

"Just what?"

"…moving a little too fast for her age."

"How? She is only 13! Never had a boyfriend! Never even been kissed! Until that damn Itachi-"

"Look Sasuke, I talked to them and despite what they think they are the police and they will find her okay. Its there job. I suggest you go on to bed it's been a rough day for all of us and you freaking out isn't going to help this situation." He does have a point. I don't think he would lie to me about this. Naruto was just as much as his child as Itachi and I are. Plus he is Captain of the police force and he will make sure the police are doing there job.

After I saw Naruto's bus drive off, I could not wait to run, home jump in my car, and fill up on gas to go after her. I even tried to get a schedule of the bus route but they couldn't help me really. They told me there was no specific route that the buses would take, it depended on the people riding. Even though I had no clue where the bus went I took off in the direction and kept going…nothing.

The next day at school wasn't easy either. The damn press was asking me stupid questions. I managed to punch one guy in the face. Lets just say he was one of those people who made a mistake thinking that Naruto was like her mother. I have no patience and zero tolerance for people like that. If he even tries to sue me I will make sure he never works or lives in this town again.

My classmates and teachers really didn't make it easy. I told them all off cause I could see the fake concern in their lying faces. I am so glad Sakura was smart enough not to even talk to me so that helped a little. I just wish I could say the same for Ino.

"Hi Sasuke!"

"….."

"I see you finally got rid of Naruto. She was holding you back Sasuke darling. I heard she ran away cause she got caught fucking with Itachi." After I heard her say that I just lost it all. The little thread that was my sanity had broken. All the anger that I was holding in was about to be unleashed on Ino. I flipped the desk over and came after her with pure hatred pouring out of my soul. I was just so sick of this shit! Why can't people learn to mind their own damn business! Don't people have anything else better to do than to make up stupid rumors. She is lucky this time. Just when I was about to wrap my hands around her throat Neji slammed me against the wall and held me there and I struggled to get him off.

"Hyuga! Let go now!"

"Sasuke get a hold of yourself!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT BITCH SAID!"

"Sasuke it doesn't matter you can't attack people."

"Fuck you Neji!"

" I will let you go if you promise to calm down."

"NO NEJI I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Despite Neji's deathly hold, I managed to turn my head around to face Ino and glare at her. Wishing that Neji would let me go so that I could show this girl true pain. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT YOU BASTARD! MY BROTHER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF NARUTO! YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO START RUMORS ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE'S PAIN! I HOPE SOMEONE RAPES YOU SINCE YOU THINK ITS SO DAMN CUTE! THERE IS NOTHING CUTE OR FUNNY ABOUT WHAT THAT BASTARD DID TO HER! SO THE NEXT TIME YOU OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOU DUMB BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU. I WOULDN'T PISS ON YOU IF YOU WERE ON FIRE! SO WHATEVER FANTASY YOU AND SAKURA HAVE ABOUT ME YOU BETTER GET IT OUT OF YOUR FAT HEAD BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME I SEE EITHER OF YOU OPENING YOUR MOUTHS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOUR ASSES MY DAMN SELF!" I was out of breath from yelling so hard. My head was pounding trying to escape my skull. Saliva was running down my chin, my face was the color of a red pepper. All my emotions just got the best of me and there was nothing I could do. Neji loosened his grip a little from the shock.

The whole class was silent after my whole unexpected outburst. I could see it in the papers now, The usually calm and collected young Uchiha yells at blonde bimbo in his class.

Ino ran off some where to go cry but I don't care. I never cared about her and never will. Itachi, Sakura and Ino were all to blame for Naruto leaving and I hate every last one of them. I have no sympathy or understanding for them. I wish they would all die in some tragic accident. They well all eventually burn hard in hell.

I broke out of Neji's grip, grabbed my things and drove home.

**With Naruto**

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to trespass."

"It's all right your not in trouble. I wont hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"I am the butler of this mansion."

"…you are a barn butler?"

"I am not the butler of this place my dear. I am the personal butler of the man that lives in the mansion."

"What mansion? I didn't see a mansion."

"There is a mansion not too far from here. He owns this barn."

"Oh…does he want me to leave?"

"No, he doesn't know you're here. I'm not sure what his reaction will be so we can keep this our little secret, okay?"

"Okay…may I ask you something? Its been on my mind since you came in."

"Yes my dear. You may ask anything you want."

"..Is that ramen your holding?"

"Why of course it is would you like some?"

"Sure!" Naruto quickly but carefully took the ramen out of his hands and began eating on it and was done in seconds.

"Would you like some more?"

"Most definitely!"

"I will be back shortly then."

"Hey wait."

"Yes?"

"How do you know I like ramen?"

"….. The person I was originally bringing it too has always favored ramen since I've known him." After explaining himself he took off to get Naruto more Ramen. On his way back out, he managed to run into L.

"Why are you taking bowls of ramen to the barn?"

"I have discovered that you have had a mother cat and some aging kittens in the barn sir. They ate the first bowl I brought them. They seem sickly and look like they haven't eaten in ages. Would you like to go see them?"

"You know I'm allergic to cats."

"I am terribly sorry sir. I almost forgot. I promise to keep my distance."

Naruto was brought a cart of ramen almost five times a day. He brought her blankets, music, pillows and clothes. He made sure she was fully stocked on snacks and drinks.

"Old man why are you so nice to me?"

"Would you really like to know the truth?"

"Well duh! Tell me."

"I don't know if you can handle the truth my dear."

"Eww, you don't have a crush on me do you? Sorry I'm not into old guys."

"I am your mother's father."

"…..boy was I way off." Naruto looked at him trying to decide if he was lying or telling the truth. He had a sincere look on his face. She wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. This was certainly not something she expected to hear.

"I don't understand."

"I am your grand father my dear."

"No way! How?"

"Not too long ago your father called me begging me for my assistance. He said that you had ran away. I didn't know what else to do so I told him that L might be able to help him."

"L lives here?"

"Yes but you didn't hear it from me. Anyway L declined his case. Soon after he came I was struck with luck and I found you."

"Please don't tell anyone I am here. If you do I will leave again!"

"Don't worry dear your secret is safe with me. As long as your safe that's all that matters for now, but you do have to come back sometime. Your father is very worried about you."

"I understand that. I just cant go back not yet. I don't want to see him or anyone else for that matter." Naruto was very glad that she met her grand father even in the oddest of circumstances. She just didn't like the fact that he could tell her father at any moment where she was if he wanted to.

"When is the last time you saw my mother?" He paused a moment and Naruto could see a great deal of hurt in his old eyes. It almost made her want to cry. He looked really hurt at the mere mention of her name.

"I haven't seen your mother since she had you. She asked me for a lot of money and I gave it to her. I haven't seen her since. That was almost 13 years ago. I wished she would have stayed with your father. Your father was a wonderful man and the best thing that had ever happened to her. He would have given Yoko the world if she asked him too, but she wouldn't let him. I will never understand some peoples choices." Naruto nodded in agreement. Why do people do stupid things? They take advantage of the people who care about them without a care in the world! And then continue to live their lives as if they did nothing wrong!

Two months had passed when Naruto was introduced to her grandfather. Ever since that day she started to feel a little better about herself. She was glad that she was starting to trust someone older again. She couldn't explain it but she new she could trust him. She leaned back and hit her head. "Ouch!" She rubbed the back of her head in pain and irritation. 'Why is my pillow so damn hard?' She reached behind her to see what she hurt herself with. It wasn't a pillow, it was a book. "Smart and Fun Cooking For Beginners". This was the book that Itachi had given her. How the hell did that get in my backpack? She was suddenly filled with a bunch of negative emotions and chucked the book against the wall. She heavily sighed and tried not to think about what was popping into her head. She didn't want to cry. She hates when she cries. She wanted so desperately to get rid of this feeling.

Two months later that's when Naruto suffered from a terrible fever on her 14th birthday.

**1 Year Later**

"Happy Birthday Akane!" Akane was a bit startled. She wasn't expecting anyone to know her birthday. She had just woke up and was a little cranky. She was always a little cranky in the morning. Usually no one was allowed to speak to her until after she has had her waffles.

"Isn't it a little early to be celebrating a birthday?"

"Akane its 6:30 in the afternoon." Light stated to Naruto.

"I hope you like your cake. I had the chief make you a ramen shaped cake." Ryuzaki pointed Naruto into the direction of the cake. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a vanilla cake with lemon icing. The cake was shaped like a bowl of ramen. The lemon icing represented the noodles while the vanilla was the bowl. The cake also had 15 sparkling candles.

"Wow this is amazing you guys thanks!" Naruto was truly grateful for this. Even though she and Ryu have gotten a lot closer this past year she just wasn't expecting a celebration on her birthday. Although she should have expected it when she received an iTouch for Christmas along with many other expensive gifts.

"Okay Akane! Time to open your gifts! Mine first!" Misa bombarded Naruto with her gift. It was boxed shaped so Naruto immediately started shaking it.

"Don't shake it Akane! Just open it." Misa yelled to Akane who smiled and sweat dropped. She opened the gift and looked at it dully.

"Well what do you think Akane? Like it? I thought of you when I saw it."

"You bought me an emergency makeup kit?"

"Yup."

"What are you trying to say Misa?"

"You'd be so much prettier if you had a little make up every now and then."

"…Right…thanks Misa."

"No problem."

"I think you look beautiful either way."

"Thank you Ryu."

She blushed and finished opening the rest of her gifts. Light bought her a charm bracelet with stars and also got her a 100 dollar iTunes card. Misa mostly bought her clothes and more make up and Naruto couldn't stop rolling her eyes. Even though they couldn't attend, the police force working with L was nice enough to send her cards with money in it. Her grandfather gave her, her present yesterday. He gave her a new TOSHIBA laptop that she had wanted for Christmas, but didn't get. Ryu on the other hand got her math books and math supplies since she was having the most trouble in math. Akane really didn't like those gifts and besides it would end up in her dirty laundry pile like all the other math books.

"Akane I got you one more gift! I saved the best for last."

"Oh gosh let me guess. Mascara made from pure gold?"

"No silly. Wait. Why? Is that what you wanted?"

"Hell no!"

"Language Akane."

"Whatever."

"Come on! I'll show you!" Misa pulled Naruto and dragged her all the way downstairs to the garage. Naruto tried her best not to trip and fall over anything because Misa was pulling her too fast.

"Okay close your eyes."

"Fine." Naruto closed her eyes and walked a few more steps.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Naruto opened her eyes and was so excited she started screaming like the teenage girl she was.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my God Misa!"

"The people I was modeling for gave it to me as a gift and I don't need anymore cars so I decided to give it to you as a birthday gift. You like it?"

"Misa I love it! Thanks!" That was probably the first and last time that Naruto would ever willingly hug Misa. Misa had gotten her a black Enzo Ferrari a very expensive car. Naruto didn't know much about cars, but all she knew was that it was expensive. And Naruto has always love expensive and shiny cars. She just never expected to own one.

"Misa this is a lovely gift and I'm sure Akane appreciates it very much but Akane cannot except this."

"What are you talking about! Of course I can! It's not like she paid for it! It was free."

"Yea Ryuzaki it's no problem at all.""That's not the point Misa. I don't want her to have this."

"Why! I can drive! You let me get a permit! Misa and Light are old enough to ride in the car with me. I wont crash! I'm a good driver. Grandpa takes me driving all the time and I really am good Ryu."

"I'm sorry Akane, but your just not ready for this."

"You don't know what I'm ready for! It's my birthday gift and if I want to keep it I can!"

"Ryuzaki, don't you think you are being unreasonable? Misa and I wouldn't mind riding with her in the car when she drives. You would be a fool to pass up this kinda car. If you don't let her have it I will surely take it for myself."

"Fine take it then. Because I will not allow Akane to have this."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You have done nothing Akane. Look I don't want to argue with you anymore. Lets just go upstairs and finish eating cake okay?"

"No! I will not! I want to ride in it."

"No Akane."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Go upstairs now! Have you forgotten the deal we made!" Naruto winced a little. As long as she has been here she has never heard Ryu scream at her. It broke her heart a little bit.

"I hate you!" She ran pass them crying and went up to her room. She slammed the door and started crying on her pillow. She didn't understand why Ryu wouldn't let her drive it. She was so sick of being confined to the mansion. She needed air! She didn't care how big this place was. Naruto did not like to be trapped. She was still in a little shock that Ryu yelled at her. Ryu never yells at Naruto even when she does things to deserve it. Once Naruto was on her period and she got so mad because Ryu was trying to force feed her vegetables again so she sunk his favorite irreplaceable car. Did Ryu yell at her? No he did not. Did Ryu yell at Naruto when she put laxatives in his food because he gave her extra homework for falling asleep? No he still didn't yell. He didn't even yell when she kicked him in the nuts, got gum in his hair, brought in a stray cat or even when she drew a penis on top of his forehead with a permanent marker. Why did he yell at her for this? She didn't care. She knew that car was rightfully hers and she didn't care what Ryu said, she was going to drive it one way or another.

**With Ryuzaki**

"You are so mean Ryuzaki!"

"What ? Naruto wont mind if I have the last slice."

"I'm not talking about cake!"

"Ryuzaki what you did was a little bit harsh."

"I have a reason for what I do. I am simply trying to keep Akane safe. Sorry you don't see that Light."

"I understand if you don't want her to have a sports car. Sports cars aren't really a good idea to get a beginning driver."

"Alright then. It's settled. I will go back and get her a less expensive car then."

"No. I don't want her to have a car at all."

"What? Why?"

"Stop being such a party pooper! This is supposed the be her birthday!"

"Ryuzaki what are you thinking? There is no harm in her driving. She already knows how to drive.

"That is not the point you two. I am trying to keep her safe. What sense does it make for her to have a car? Where does she really go? No where and besides I have chauffeurs that take Akane where ever she wants to go. Is that not enough?"

"Ryuzaki she is a teenager and all teenagers like to experience new things and find themselves. Of course she wants to drive. What teenager doesn't? This is just a part of growing up that's all."

"My decision still stands Light. This conversation is over."

"Man I swear sometimes your such a buzz kill!" Misa shouted as she went to go check on Akane.

Ryuzaki did feel a little guilty about keeping Naruto so cooped up. He just wanted to keep her safe…and away from Sasuke. He know it was a little mean, but he just couldn't help it. Even though Naruto doesn't want to go back home, he thought if she saw Sasuke he might convince her to leave or take her back by force. He has done so well at keeping her a secret so far. It was only 8 months into the year when Naruto's grandfather told Ryu that he thought it was time he told Naruto's father where she was. Ryuzaki couldn't believe his ears. He was a little upset and quickly told him not to. He needed her to stay hidden for good reasons. He even had all the phones and cell phones tapped into so he could hear every conversation in the mansion. Ryuzaki sighed and put the rest of his cake down. It was the last slice after all, and he decided to bring it to Naruto's room. Ryuzaki had a whole speech prepared about life and things but he never got to tell her because Naruto was gone. Ryuzaki dropped the cake and ran to the garage and saw that the car Misa gave her was gone too. Ryuzaki cursed silently to himself, started up the other car and drove off into the night to find Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had parked her car hours ago and was taking long walks around the lake to clear her head. She needed to think. She was infuriated with Ryu still. 'Who the hell does Ryu think he is? It's just a stupid car. It's not like she bought me birth control or a male prostitute. He over reacts to everything I do!' she sighs feeling a little down. She knows Ryu cares about her she just hates when he goes into super parenting mood. It annoyed her more than Misa. Even though she was very pissed at the moment she still felt bad about what she said to Ryu. She doesn't hate him. In fact it's the opposite. She was yet again confused. She had a little crush on Ryu but every time he bossed her around it just made her sad. She knew it wouldn't work between them. She just turned 15 and he was like 24. He always see her as just a child, his child and she hated it.

"Well aren't you a pretty little lady." Naruto turned around and saw a man dressed in all black staring her up and down smiling at her. She didn't have to be a genius to know that this guy was trouble, despite the words he spat.

"W-what do you want?"

"Is that your car over there? It's a beauty."

"I don't have a lot of m-money. I o-only have 25 dollars."

"Oh sweetie I don't want your money." He was stepping closer towards her and flashed a knife to her and Naruto didn't realize that she backed up into a tree.

"Please go away! What do you want!" The man smirked at the scared pretty face he saw. He was satisfied with the fear of his "prey". Naruto was absolutely terrified and froze where she stood. This situation started to reopen old wounds that Naruto tried so hard to keep closed. Just when the man was about to touch Naruto, the knife went flying out of his hands.

"What the hell." The man was kicked in the face and struggled to get up. He looked at his attacker and reached for his knife.

"You move and I shoot." The tables had turned. The attacker had become the victim. The man slowly raised his hands into the air frighten for his pathetic life.

"Now turn around and leave." He told the man. The man looked at him before running off into the night scared senseless. He surely didn't see that one coming. Naruto was hugging her knees and rocking herself back and forth under the tree. The man threw his arms around her and Naruto screamed and pushed him off but the man kept his grip.

"Naruto. Its okay its me."

"R-Ryu? Why are you here?"

"That's not important. Are you alright?"

"Ryu…he was…he was...going to..." Ryu held Naruto even tighter and caressed her long black strains of hair that threatened to spill everywhere. "Naruto everything's alright. I wont let anyone hurt you. Its okay I'm right here." Naruto cried her heart out into Ryuzaki's beating chest. She cried for so long she went to sleep in his arms. Ryuzaki looked at her and kissed her forehead wiping up the dried tears that were left on her face. He picked her up and drove her home where she could feel safe once again. Ryuzaki had Light drive the other car home.

Ryuzaki tucked Naruto in and was about to turn of the lights when she sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Ryu. I really am."

"I'm sorry too Naruto. I should have been a little more understanding."

"Are you going to make me go back home?"

"No."

"Thank you. I know you were only trying to keep me safe. I could never hate you Ryu, no matter how hard I tried."

"I know Naruto." Their eyes met for a few minutes and Naruto was the first to break the contact. She touched her face and hoped Ryu didn't noticed the huge blush that she had on her face."

"Naruto, I have one more gift to give you."

"Please no more math. I get it, I'll study harder." Naruto began to get irritated again and Ryu chuckled.

"No. Here."

"What's this?"

"Open it and you will see." Naruto took the small box that Ryu offered her and opened it.

"A necklace."

"Yes.

"Where is this rest of it?" Ryuzaki pulled the necklace that hid under his shirt to show Naruto. He was wearing the white half to a ying and yang necklace. He had given Naruto the black one. He took the necklace from Naruto to put it around her neck for her."

"Thank you Ryu I love it."

"I knew you would and I'm glad. I want to talk to you about something Naruto."

"Yes Ryu?" Ryuzaki sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand and looked her in the eyes again. He could see that her cheeks were starting to blush again.

"Naruto. I know why you ran away. I know what happened to you Naruto."

"You hate me now don't you?"

"Naruto I have always known. I could never hate you for that. I love you. Your so young and I realize that you have been through a lot. Naruto I want you to remember I am not Itachi. I would never take advantage of you the way he did. He was just an idiot who couldn't control how he felt about you. I see why, but it doesn't make what he did to you any less wrong." Naruto stared into Ryu's eyes and cried a little at the words he spoke. "Naruto I want you to feel safe here. I want you to feel safe with me. All I want to do is protect you. Naruto I want to be more than just a guardian to you. I want to be with you eventually.

Naruto was taken off guard by Ryuzaki's confession. She has dreamed about this moment many times but never thought it would become a reality. All this time he has felt the same way she did. "Oh Ryu, I feel the same way but….I'm scared."

"And I'm okay with that. I'm not going to rush you. I didn't tell you this to pressure you Naruto. I don't expect you to go out with me immediately. You can come to me anytime your ready. Until then I will be your guardian and as your guardian I have to do what ever it takes to keep you safe. Even if it means putting security camera's on your windows and on your door."

"What!"

"You technically ran away and I cannot have that again."

"Damn you Ryu! Leave it to you to ruin the moment! Take them down!"

"Nope. This is for your safety Naruto. I'm only thinking of you."

"Yea right you jerk!" Naruto in heated frustration kicked Ryuzaki in the crotch again. she turned over in her bed lying down about to drift off to sleep. Ryuzaki doubled over in pain holding on to his manhood for dear life.

"...Love you too Naruto.."

**Flashback over**

Naruto was still in a silent panic seeing Sasuke's face again. She still had a surprised look on her face that would have concerned Sasuke if he wasn't so happy to see her. She wasn't sure if she should run or embrace Sasuke. Sasuke made the first move. He gave Naruto the biggest embrace of her life, nearly crushing her ribs in the process.

"Naruto! I found you! I knew you were still alive! You have no idea how much I missed you. I'm so glad your safe!"

"Sasuke I-."

"Naruto you have to come with me. We need to talk."

"No Sasuke I can't. I have to go. Someone's waiting for me."

"Naruto you have to come home! I have been looking for you all this time…"

"No!" Naruto tried to run but Sasuke grabbed her arm and held on tight and would not let go.

"Sasuke, please! Let go of me! I don't want to go back!"

"No Naruto, I will not. You have no idea what it's been like back in Kohona without you!"

"Sasuke please don't do this I'm not ready to go." Sasuke frowned at Naruto and dragged her out the store. Naruto panicking started twisting and turning to escape his death grip.

"Let her go."

"You…"

"Ryu!"

"Naruto you know this guy?" Naruto looked down and avoided Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke like a detective put two and two together.

"So this is the man that took you away from me?"

"Sasuke please release Naruto."

"You lied to me! I asked you if you knew where she was!...And all this time you had her!"

"Sasuke let Naruto go. You are scaring her."

"I will drag her back kicking and screaming! She is going home with me! One way or another!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Then you leave me no choice." Ryuzaki kicked Sasuke in the face and he fell over his head hitting the pavement as his release loosened on Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out hoping he wasn't hurt. Ryuzaki picked her up and carried her to the car and drove of speeding into the night before Sasuke could wake up to chase them.


	5. Sasuke Knows

**Sasuke's POV**

Damn.

I feel like shit. I feel like major shit. My world felt completely black and hollow.

That's all I could manage to think until I remembered what happened. Naruto! I found her! She's alive! I knew it! I couldn't open my eyes yet. I just laid there in complete and utter darkness feeling almost hopeless. How could Naruto fall for him! What about me! She should love me! Not him! I didn't need to see to know that my eyes where welling up with tears of the thought of her. Then I remembered looking into those sad big blue eyes. Her eyes…I'd know those eyes from anywhere. Naruto sure seems different. So different but yet the same. She has left behind her innocent look and has grown to be even more beautiful than before. Wow, only two years and she is already starting to look like a woman.

Maybe she hasn't fell for him. Maybe it was all a big misunderstanding. Maybe he is in love with Naruto, but Naruto doesn't feel the same way. Yea that's it…..I hope

**[[[[Sasuke Retelling what happen before he got knocked out]]]]]**

I had just came from another gas station putting up more pictures and asking more questions about Naruto. I almost gave up searching this area for today when one of the customers interrupted me talking to the cashier. Normally I would have been pissed, but this man must have been sent by God! He gave me very useful information on the whereabouts of Naruto.

"I've seen these posters before."

"I've been posting them up in this area for a while now."

"I see. So I take it you haven't found her yet.

"No. I have not."

"Oh, I saw a man taking them down not to long after you put them up, so assumed you found her. Sorry for the trouble sonny I best be going. Don't want to keep the wife awaitin'." I paid him no mind until it sunk it what he was saying. I spun around with interest and tugged at his jacket.

"What do you mean taking down posters? I thought they fell off due to the weather."

"Oh no sir. Some young gentlemen takes them down every time the pictures were posted. It seems he's upset by the mere sight of her face-"

"Do you know where he lives? What he looks like? Can I get a name?"

"I don't know what to tell you sonny. That's all I know. I couldn't see his face very well since he was wearing blue jeans and a dark hoodie covering his facial features. It was very unusual, he didn't trash them or anything he just stashed them away in some binder and walked off like he had done nothing."

I thank the man and run out of the gas station with a big smile plaster on my face. I knew it! She must still be alive. This guy must be keeping her hostage or maybe forcing her into prostitution? No definitely not that, hopefully he is just a friend she knows. I decided to get a hotel so that I can stay in the area and look around for more clues. It had been a long day so I decided to reward my progress with some sleep. I crashed into the hotel bed, hugging the pillow and smiling. I may actually be close. I could run into Naruto at any day now! Hopefully my journey will come to a complete end. I can feel it, she is very much a live, the problem was where was she being kept? I sigh At least thanks to the generous tip the man gave me I know she must be in this city some where, that helps me a lot. I have seen enough of Japan to last a lifetime. I don't know when was the last time I got to sleep well. This search for Naruto was very much exhausting but it was completely and absolutely worth it. I can honestly say that I haven't slept for more than four hours since Naruto had left. Its been nothing but constant searching but tonight I'm going to make sure I get a good night's rest. This is the closest I came in years to finding Naruto. So finding her now will only take weeks, hell maybe days. There was a supermarket by the place I posted the posters at. I will stalk around there tomorrow, she has to eat sometime, right?

**A day later**

I didn't realize how late I had slept in. Damnit! It was almost 5 o'clock! I guess I must be really tired but no matter. I grabbed my jacket and the hotel key and walked out of there in a slight rush. It was barely daylight outside, but still enough light to see. I pause before I enter into my car. 'I think its about time I got some new wheels.' Naruto might still be scared to talk to me, and if she sees my car she will surely run. I nod my head agreeing with my thoughts as I enter into the vehicle and drive from the hotel parking lot. I still wonder about that guy. I don't think it was him, he is way too weird. Naruto would never fall for him. He looks like he hasn't slept for days. His hair is messy and his clothes are wrinkled! The man even has bad posture. He even looks more emo than I do. Not that I am emo. People just seem to think I am for some reason. There is no doubt in my mind. Naruto would NEVER fall for a loser like that.

With luck I managed to find a car rental place that wasn't closed yet, even though it was after seven now. I look at all of my choices before I go in. It will save them the trouble of finding me one, especially some crappy old car. All the cars look so plain. I'm not exactly sure what look I'm looking for. I am very picky about what I drive.

I wanted an expedition for my 16th birthday, but couldn't get one. Well I could, but I no longer wanted one because Itachi bought himself one a few days before my birthday. I don't like having the same car as anyone in my family. He even had the nerve to get the color I wanted, black. I swear he conjured this up on purpose. My brother has always been a slight asshole, but I honestly can say that I didn't know he had it in him to hurt Naruto the way he did. I never even dreamed of that happening. It all happened so suddenly and unexpectedly that I never even saw it coming. I don't care if he is my brother I hate him.

I try to sigh away those bad thoughts. If I keep thinking like that I am bound to get angry and yell at the first person I see for no reason. I was get frustrated that all their cars sucked. They did not have a decent one that I liked so I started to walk away. I guess I will just have to find a different car dealership tomorrow. Then it hit me. I didn't see it at first, it was tucked away, hiding behind the dumpster. It was extraordinary! It was an orange mustang! One of the brand new models! Not only was it perfect in everyway, it even reminded me of Naruto. She was in love with the color orange. I asked her why and she told me because she hates yellow, but ramen is yellow, and the next best color is orange. Since it almost looks like yellow. I told her that her logic doesn't make sense to me and it probably never will. It doesn't make sense to anyone, in fact I don't even think she knew what she was saying.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I want to rent this car." He frowned at me shaking his brown, shoulder length hair.

"I am sorry sir but, uh, this car is not up for negotiation." I looked into his green eyes and mirrored his face and frowned back at him.

"Why? You have better cars then this in your lot!" Yeah right. If you don't have taste they are.

"Um...uh...uh sir. I'm sorry but I cannot let you buy or rent this car."

"Your not telling me why!" I advanced closer to him and he took a step back. I think I made him really nervous and I am not sure if that is a good thing or not.

"Please sir-r no-o need to shout. There-e isn't…anything I can do."

"Let me speak to your supervisor."

"S-ir…I-uh h-he is b-usy…b-b-but I can a-ssist...you. This car is our number one customers...uh favorite. We have waited…for him...to uh…buy it.."

"How much do you want for it?"

"I..um think you mis-under-stood me si-ir…I ..uh this car is nonnegotiable." I was starting to get really pissed off. This car looks like it hasn't been touched in months, years even. He cant tell me what I cant buy, I can do whatever I damn well please! It obviously can't be has favorite too much if he lets it sit there!

"What is going on here?" I looked at the man that just approached us. I squinted my eyes to make out the name that was on the name tag, Yoshiro.

"Uh...this- uh man…uh wants to buy th-is...c-car but I told him- h-h couldn't." Man does this guy have a speech impediment or what?

"Excuse him, I am Yoshiro, the general manger of Trade and Rent How may I help you sir?"

"As your employee just told you, I want to rent this car."

"And as my employee just told you I presume, this car is not to be touched."

"What If I bought it?"

"Sir, even if I did sell you this car, there is no way someone of your class could afford such a beauty like this."

That was the last damn straw. I don't care how thin my patience has gotten since Naruto left. I will not be spoken to in such an obscene manner.

"Some one of my class? You are a very ignorant man to judge someone he doesn't know to be poor. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I believe I can afford probably every car in your lot. In fact I believe I can close this place for business if I had any reason too. Do I have any reason to Mr. Yoshiro?" The man had spit out his coffee and dropped the mug breaking it on the pavement when I told him who I was. He seemed in shock for a while and then came to it.

"Doug! Why didn't you tell me this was Sasuke Uchiha?"

"U..gh-uh I didn-t…k-know…"

"So I will repeat myself one more time, and one time only. How much do you want for it?" They both looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well uh I um, I can't rent it to you, but I would be more than happy too sell it too you." I smile, satisfied with the way things have took a turn for the better yet again.

"Good, let's talk business."

**A little later**

I liked the way this car drives. It drives nicely and it has a nice stereo installment. It was worth all the money. I'm sure it did have a few upgrades and that is probably the reason why it cost the amount of a house, but nothing that I couldn't take care of. I'm sure this car will attracted Naruto like an insect, not that she is one. Not only is it a shiny sports car, but it is orange, her favorite color. I glance down to check the time on the radio. Damn its almost ten, I'm hungry. I decided to stop by a fast food place and after that I will shop for a couple of items to last a good two weeks. Hopefully I can fit it all in that small frig, probably not but whatever.

It is getting late, so I guess I will stop by Trig Market and pick up a few items since it came into view first. I am not that lazy, I don't mind cooking I have the whole night ahead of me I guess. I step out of my car in a some what of a hurry, cause I hate public places and there are always a lot of people there. Luckily since it was late there weren't that many people. I grab a basket and I start looking for some food that interest me.

It went by pretty fast, I couldn't wait to get out of that store it was boring. I push my basket towards the register and the cashier starts to check out my items. She gives me a flirty smile and I roll my eyes at her and turn around to shake my head. If only people knew my heart forever belonged to Naruto.

"Hi my name is Negumi." She said with a blush and tried to shake my hand. I looked at her and didn't move. "Do you do this with all your customers?" She just smiled and shook her head. "Of course not handsome your special." Oh great, just what I need, some pathetic woman trying to hit on me.

I ignore her question and pull out my wallet ready to pay her. "So how much do I owe you?"

"98.23 cutie." Lucky, I am some what of patient man. Okay maybe not but I am good at ignoring people when needed. How else would I have put up with whiney Ino and annoying Sakura? I was about to hand Nagumi the money I owed for my groceries when a black haired woman caught my eye. I was about to ignore her but it was very hard too. She had such a big mouth, all I could hear was her voice! She was complaining about her blonde friend I think. I'm not surprised if her friend turns around and smacks her. I smile at myself, I guess I'm just in the mood for a little comedy. That loud annoying voice reminds me of… I look at her again one more time before turning around, and my heart stops beating.

"Sir are you okay?" I tell Negumi I will be back as I try to get a closer look at the black haired girl. She looks strangely familiar. Could it be….who I think it is? NO, it couldn't be. I try to stay close behind her without being seen. I don't want to be caught and arrested for being accused of a stalker. She was following her friend into the makeup aisle.

"Hurry up Misa! We don't have all night! Ryu will realize we are gone. And I don't want to get in trouble because of your stupidity!"

"Chill out Akane! I'm almost done!"

So that was her name, Akane. I frown, maybe its just a similarity. Then I look back up and she was gone. Where did she go?

After about 5 minutes I stare at this Misa girl hoping that Akane would come back to and wait for her, but she never did.

"Misa! There you are."

"Light!" She runs up and hugs, I believe he is called Light.

"Light, I missed you."

"Yeah that's nice. Where's Akane? Ryuzaki is upset."

"I don't know Light baby."

"Ryuzaki is going to freak!"

"Don't look at me she was right here a minute ago."

I tune out of there conversation and I start to find Akane. I have to hear her voice. I will tell her that her friend is looking for her, so that I will have a reason to talk to her. She is hard to find I went around to almost every aisle. Maybe they found her already. Then out of no where, I feel something slam into me. I tried my best to not show that I was hurting, but it did hurt, a lot. I shook off the pain and prepared myself to curse at the dumbass who dared to run into me.

"Look where your going you idiot!" I shouted at Akane. Well it looks like I found her. I hear her mumble a quick apology and bow. The first time I looked into her eyes, my mind began to flood with memories. I realized that, this Akane, looks a lot like Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke!"

I knew it! I found her! Finally the end of my search. I'm so exited I could just die from shedding tears. I grab her into the tightest embrace of her life. I didn't let her go, I didn't want to let her go. I will not let her go, now that I found you I must watch you. You will leave again, I cant bear to face you leaving again. She protests as I grab her wrists and practically dragged her out of the store. She tried locking her feet but she didn't want to trip so she still unwilling and forcefully followed me out of the market.

"Naruto! I found you! I knew you were still alive! You have no idea how much I missed you. I'm so glad your safe!"

"Sasuke I-."

"Come on Naruto, we're going home."

"No Sasuke I can't. I have to go. Someone's waiting for me."

"No! I have been waiting for you! For years Naruto!"

She kept trying to break my hold, but each attempt failed.

"Sasuke! Please! Let me go! I don't want to come back!" I frowned sadden that she would say something like this. I thought if she saw me she would be happy and then she would come back. I thought that if she saw me, she would realize how much I love her and that I don't care what happened in the past.

"NO Naruto, I will not leave without you. Ever again! You have no idea what its like back in Kohona without you!"

"Sasuke please don't do this I'm not ready!" I ignored her loud protests that earn looks from a couple of innocent bystanders.

"Let her go." I turn to face the asshole who dared to try and stop me from completing my mission.

"Who the hell are you?" Then a sudden wave of shock and hatred filled my lungs. Its him! That guy I saw that day! What the hell does he want?

"Ryu!"

"Just let her go Sasuke…."

"Naruto, do you know this guy?" I tried to look her in the eyes and find the truth, but found nothing. She couldn't even look at me. She avoided my face completely. I put it together in my head and it all began to make sense now. This guy lied about Naruto! He knew where she was all along! Even if he did find her, he could have called me to let me know! I hate the bastard! I don't have to know him to hate him. An important fact remains that he kept Naruto from me for almost 2 years!

I held my head down, then brought it back up allowing him to see how angry I was at him. How much I hate him for what he has done. "So….this is the man that took you from me?"

"Sasuke please release Naruto."

"SHUT UP! You don't get to say anything! I asked you if you knew where she was!…and all this time YOU HAD HER!"

"Sasuke I will ask you one more time…Please let her go."

"I will drag Naruto back kicking and screaming if I have to! She doesn't belong to you! She belongs at home with her real family and real friends! And me! So you have no say so in where she goes! She is going home with me! Where she belongs! One way or another!" I was out of breath. I had a hell of a lot more to say to him. There was no way in hell this bastard will get away with what he has done to my Naruto.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke. You also leave me no choice in the matter." I didn't have time to comprehend what he was saying until I felt a crushing weight pushing against my face real hard knocking me into unconscious. I remember him saying before he vanished, "I will always protect Naruto. I will always love her."

**[[[[[ Back To the Present]]]]]]**

I drifted off into a deep and some what peaceful sleep as I thought about Naruto. She was in my dreams as she was always, but this was different.

**DREAM:**

"**Naruto where are you going?"**

"**You have to help me! He's coming! He is pure evil! He wants to hurt me! He wants to hurt…him. Don't let him hurt us! Please help me! Please help us!"**

"**Naruto what are you taking about? Us who? Itachi will never hurt you again." **

"**Its someone far worse than Itachi! His heart has been tainted with evil! Ever since he found it!"**

"**Naruto your not making any sense! Did you fall and hurt yourself again!" I try to hold her but she only stays still for a few seconds before breaking my hold and runs away. Scared of losing her again I follow her.**

"**Naruto! Wait up dope!" She seems to run into a cemetery. I lose her from there. Its cold and dark and I would normally not step into places like this, but I had to find Naruto again before she got lost again. I try my best to walk around the graves. When I was a younger boy my father use to tell me that if you stood on someone's grave uninvited that they would posses you to fix unfinished business. Although I knew it was most likely made up to keep Naruto and I from playing tag in the graveyard. **

"**Naruto?" I call out to her. I turn around she is still no where in sight. I see an open tomb and I walk in, every five seconds I turn around to make sure the tomb doesn't shut like in horror movies. I saw a shadow and I called out to it. "Naruto? Naruto is that you?" I get no answer back so I follow the unnamed person deeper into the tomb. It seemed like hours before I finally reached the end of the tomb. It suddenly turn into a room. There was a blazing fire going on in the fire place. The warm contact felt good. I take in my surroundings and it looks like an office. There where about ten bookshelves and filing cabinets and a big wooden desk. I think someone is in the large leather chair. I hope that when I turn it around I will be welcomed with Naruto's shining face. I hesitantly walk slowly over and didn't make it but two steps before the chair spun around to reveal…who cares its not Naruto.**

"**Who are you?" I asked the man. I hope he didn't hear the nervousness in my voice. He looked more like a young boy than a man, but his eyes wore black and filled with knowledge.**

"**Sasuke Uchiha, I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat." Then I fall into a chair that had appeared so suddenly, only God knows when.**

"**Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" He didn't answer my question, he just smirked and stared at me with blankest stare I have ever seen. His face was so unreadable. He had pale white skin like a vampire that has never bathed in sunlight. He was very young and youthful even though he had white glowing hair. Even though it was short he would play with his hair making a curling motion with them. He rested his chin on his knees and continued to stare.**

"**Sasuke Uchiha, he will come to you. He wants to protect her. He wants to save her. He loves her as much as you do.?**

"**Who? What are you talking about?" He completely ignored my questions and continued with his weird speech that still made no sense.**

"**She will returned to you. He asks that you give him time to say good bye." I look at the moron like he is crazy. "Your not making sense? Is Naruto in danger? Is that what your trying to tell me Where is she? Tell me!" He just looked at me unaffected by my shouting. Gosh is this guy a freaking robot or what? **

"**When the time comes, and it approaches, you cannot under any circumstances let her return. If you do the fate that will await her will be more dangerous than your dear brother."**

"**How do you know about Itachi?" that blank stare was getting old real quick. I wanted answers damnit! I stand up so fast the chair falls over. My intentions was to threaten him till I got answers, but I didn't get the chance because he turned into Naruto and we were dancing. I held her close, so close my heart slowed down a few paces to match hers. Her beautiful white dress flowing as we danced across the floor. I assumed it was our wedding day. Everyone watched in envy as Naruto **

**danced perfectly in her elegant white gown. I dipped her and was seconds away from kissing those beautiful pink lips that I have longed to touch with my lips.**

"**I love you Naruto."**

"**I love you to Ryu." What! Who the fuck is Ryu? I picked her back up and looked at her in pure confusion. Who is Ryu and why was she saying his name. Then I turned into the audience and saw a tall man about my height staring at me evilly. His eyes where shining red as I saw him writing at a fast pace while never breaking eye contact. He slammed the book shut and it turned into a mirror. At the top of the mirror was red numbers 0 years, 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 10 seconds. Was I dying? I looked deeper into the mirror and saw a pale male in a white T-shirt and blue jeans staring back at me. **

"**Tines up." The man holding the mirror yelled. Just then the man in the mirror grabbed his chest falling over. Next thing I knew I was doubled over in pain clutching my chest. **

"**Oh my God! Ryu!" Everyone gathered around me including people I have never seen before and Naruto. Naruto was crying and hugging me her tears raining down on my face. I saw the shadows of ghost glaring down on me, but the last thing I saw before I died was the man who killed me smiling down victoriously over my dead body.**

"Wake the hell up Uchiha." I was awaken by a rude sound of instructions. "Get dressed."

The man hurtle clothes towards my face and I caught them without any effort. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I felt like I have been asking the question all day. The man looked at me and then went back to eating his chocolate bar. "Just get dressed Uchiha, Oh and here." He tossed me a little brown booklet. I closely study it and realized.

"Why did you have my wallet?"

"You asked how I knew your name didn't you?" He stated as he walked out of the room to let me change. He didn't seem too much of a threat. If he was a thief looking for cash he could have wiped me out by now, but yet he left my wallet untouched. I did however notice my candy bar was missing.

I wonder what this man wants. Some how thinking about that made remember how I got kicked in the face after the "devil" ran off with my future wife. I was so disgusted at myself for being so careless. Damnit! I had Naruto right where I needed her! And I let her sleep threw my fingers again! Thinking about losing her bummed me out until I thought about that weird dream. What did that even mean? I felt that it did have meaning so It calmed me down a bit. I just wished I understood the meaning of that dream that led me to feel a mixture of calmness and terror.

I finished dressing. It didn't take me long. I walked out of the plain room, that had only a bed and a desk in it, to see the man who woke me up leaning on the wall snacking away the candy bar he stole. He looked right at me again and continued to eat his candy bar. Shouldn't he be done by now? How long does it take to eat a damn Hershey's bar anyway?

"Are you ready to answer my questions now? Or are you going to snack on that damn bar all day?" He stopped biting it for a few seconds to stare at me, then he got up from the wall to make his way to the couch. I looked at him not sure what to do, so he motioned for me to sit next to him. Not liking the idea of sitting next to some strange male I just met who smells like a chocolate burger.

"Sasuke, I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal? A deal for what. I may not know much about you, but I know that I have no interest in making a deal with you." I got up from the couch preparing to walk out. He didn't bother to look at me, he just kept admiring the bar he was sliding into his mouth in a seductive manner as if trying to get my attention. "I know where your Naruto is." I stopped before I could even touch the door handle. "Where is she?" He got up from the couch to walk over to me. "How bad do you want to know?" 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I think to myself. I wasn't too lost in thoughts to noticed that he wrapped an arm around my neck, the way Ino did in third grade, and took his hand to guide my face over to his lips. His breath reeked of chocolate and some other unknown substance. I pushed him off of me and pin his dumb ass to the wall. It took him about a couple of seconds later to realize what just happened.

"Hey be gentle."

"I don't have time for your damn mind games alright! If you know where the hell she is, then you need to spit it out!"

"She lives with the man who goes by Ryuzaki in a big mansion east of here." I drop him making my way toward the door.

"Wait! You cant just go barging in!"

"Time is precious! Every moment I waste sitting here talking to you she-"

"You cant get in! I will tell you this and only you this! So shut your trap and listen!"

I was highly offended by the way he yelled at me. No one but my parents and Naruto has ever dared to yell at me. So I was going to see how legit his information was before I decided on whether or not to punch him.

"Fine."

"Ryuzaki's real identity is L."

"What? That hobo?"

"Shut up! And you cant say anything. Give me your word you will say nothing to no one."

"You have my word."

"Now do you see why you cant just barge in and take her. I have been observing them for about a year now. L has been getting very intimate with Naruto. She goes by Akane." This guy almost sounded like a pervert. Why did he know so much about Naruto and this Ryu guy's "relationship".

"Why have you been stalking them?"

"I'm not stalking! I'm trying to catch Kira."

"I thought people gave up looking for him. Wait what does Kira have to do with Naruto?" He looks at me as if afraid to speak. I hate when I am always the one to have to put two and two together. "Don't tell me Kira is staying in the same house as Naruto!" Now it all made sense! That dream! I don't know how and I don't know why but my dream was letting me know that Naruto is in a dangerous situation. Does she know this? Did she send me this dream to warn me?

"Yes, since this happened before Naruto came along she is obviously not a suspect." Of course not! Naruto wouldn't hurt any living creature! Well except maybe a spider, but I usually got stuck killing them. "I cant tell you anymore for now. If I do it might throw of my investigation. All I can tell you is that you can't trust any authority figure."


	6. We know part 1

Naruto's POV

Its been a week since that dreadful encounter. Ryuzaki's tighten my security's and now I'm basically not allowed outside. I hate my life sometimes Ryu is such a mother! If he really wants me to consider him a lover he should ease up on the parenting thing.

"How are you feeling Akane?"

"I'm suffocating Ryu.."

"You will be fine."

"…you just don't get me."

"Love you Akane."

I rolled my eyes at him and watched as the door opened. Oh God its Misa. Today seems to not be my day. She was bouncing up and down as Light glanced at her and went back to what he was doing. "If I ask you why you are bouncing will you stop?" I said really aggravated.

"Of course!"

"Spill it."

"My interview with Yotsuba is today!"

"Cool."

"And your coming with."

"..hell no."

"Language Akane." That's it I am getting so tired of him saying that! I can say whatever I want my mouth rightfully belongs to me!

"Shit shit shit! Fuck Fuck Fuck! Damn Damn Damn!"

""Your grounded for a week."

"…does this mean I don't have to go?"

"No your still going."

"Shit!"

"Two weeks."

"Damnit Ryu I was joking!"

"Three weeks."

"Ugh Fuc-"

"Would you like to make it four?"

"NO! I get it geez!"

Ryu looked at me for a few moments before turning his attention back to Misa. We all sat up to listen to him explain how the interview might go. I sighed so I guess this means I really am going. Damnit! I hate this day already. I barely listened to what Ryu had to say. I didn't get the answer I wanted so why should I listen? Anyway, he said something about fake nervousness when they mention you being the second Kira and don't act too stupid and play dumb. That shouldn't be too hard for Misa. We went over how we are supposed to act like a hundred times because someone, MISA, couldn't get it right it took up most of my free time!

"Alright you know what your supposed to do right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Light will go in with you he will pretend to be your agent. I will be hiding around back if you need me." I looked at Light and I still found him creepy.

"So Ryuzaki are we going to be bugged? How else are u going to know what's going on?" Ryu looked at him and then smirked every time he smirks my heart kind of flutters because he usually says something smart or cunning.

"They most likely will have it held in their meeting room, which we already have bugged, but even if they don't I have my connections." He glanced at me and gave me a little smile and I turned away pretending to still be mad. I didn't want him to see the big blush that was spreading across my face. I can practically see Light rolling his eyes. He always does it when Ryu makes a comment about me. I cant explain it but something is still off about him. If it wasn't so annoying having him around I would have suggested that Ryu keep the handcuffs on.

"Sometimes I swear there is something going on between you guys."

"Shut up Light."

"Awww I think its cute Akane has a little crush on Ryu!" Misa giggled at me trying to pinch my cheeks. I smacked her hands away and slightly frowned.

"No ones in love with anyone! Now back off Misa! Quit touching me!"

"Aren't you like his little sister?" Light asked me with his eyebrows shooting in the air. "You can go to jail for that!." The room got quiet quickly as I made my way towards Light.

**With Sasuke**

"I have to warn her some how!"

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Mello's friend Matt asked me. I met Matt right after my little talk with Mello. So far I don't like either of them. They both talk too much and I think they both might be gay. Matt hasn't stopped staring at Mello and Mello hasn't stopped staring at me.

"I don't know cant we use disguises or a messenger?"

"Ryuzaki probably has her locked away! It will be close to impossible." Damn Matt did have a good point. Damn Ryu! I don't even know the guy and he's already ruining my life!

"I do have a lead to Kira though. Its so confusing. I looked at all the evidence and its pointing towards a company called Yotsuba."

**With Misa**

We were walking throw the hallways at a slow pace making are way to the room that the Yotsuba group is in. I find it strange that they all are going to interview her. Usually someone with a higher rank would be interviewing her. Why do they need all their top men? Thinking about all this is making me nervous and I feel unease. I know Ryu would never put my life in danger I trust him, but I'm still scared. Misa looks over from her conversation and rolls her eyes. I smirk at her and she turns around. She is still a little ticked off that I dared to touch her "precious" Light Yagami. That ass had it coming and I didn't even hit him hard enough! Just because it left a bruise does not make it my fault! For all anyone knows he is an easy bruiser. Ryu wasn't to happy about it but he wasn't to mad about it either.

"Glad you could make it, my name is Reiji Namikawa ."

Misa being polite smiled and took his hand. He offered his hand to me but I looked at it like it was the most disgusting thing I ever saw. He got the hint and put his hand back. He turned around and started to lead us to were the rest of Yotsuba is.

The mood as we walked down the hall was quiet and a little bit thick. I know Ryu told Misa to fake nervousness but I am really nervous for real . We make our way into the room to our seats and the first thing I cant help but notice is A BIG MONSTER! I let out a little squeal.

"What's up Akane? Aare you alright?" I look at her like she was crazy. Did this chick not see that monster thing standing behind that dude? I look at everyone else's reaction and see that everyone is calm and looking at me. So I'm guessing they cant see the monster.

"Yea Misa I'm fine. Sorry guys I thought I saw a spider." I take my seat and try my best not to stare at it. I found it strange how it is only standing behind that one person though. Wait a minute….

"What makes you think that you would be a great model for Yotsuba Misa Amane?" I heard one of the Yotsuba members croak. I believe his name was Takeshi or something.

"Because I am lots of fun and I'm really pretty too! Everybody loves me." Misa replied back to him. I was still a bit scared of that damn monster but then I heard Misa say that and my fear melted away. Someone is such a liar, trust me not everyone loves you. I was so busy laughing at Misa in my head I had no idea why she jumped up and touched my shoulder.

"Whatever you can say in front of me you can say to Akane." What the hell is she talking about? And where the hell did Light go to? Oh that's right he didn't come in with us, he is in the hall. I look back at the Yotsuba group and they seem to pondering Misa's statement. They all agreed with whatever they were murmuring.

"We believe you would be an excellent model to represent Yotsuba."

"Yes! You here that Akane!"

"The job is yours. There is one thing we would like to confirm first." some bald guy spoke to Misa. Oh boy here it comes. I hope your ready for this Misa.

"Go ahead ask me anything."

He cleared his throat and started to speak up again. "We have did a little background check on you. We have out that a burglar killed your parents and that Kira killed that burglar. So is it true you have came to Tokyo to meet Kira." I gasp and look away leaving Misa to fend for herself.

"I-I…um...uh…w-who e-exactly did you hear that from?"

"That doesn't matter, my sources are reliable, however based on you and your friend's reaction my suspicions are confirmed."

"…." Misa and I remained silent.

"There is something else you two are hiding that you don't want anyone to know, is there not?"

"W-well like what?" I said nervously.

"Like Misa was detained by the detective L for a few weeks."

"We want the full story. It wouldn't be a problem if the face of Yotsuba was in fact Kira, but we need your honesty. From both of you if you don't mind." a man with a short hear cut and glasses replied to us.

"Look I wasn't there so I don't know anything. Misa is my best friend so she has only told me all this stuff. You want the details you have to ask her. I look at them then back to Misa and Misa looks into my eyes. I sigh a little sounding nervous. I could care less about Yotsuba, its that damn monster I'm worried about.

"O-okay then…I'll tell you. Yes it is true that I was held for questioning. I didn't know it was L at the time, but he did ask me a bunch of questions about Kira. Truth is I am not the second Kira and I never was and when he discovered that he released me."

"Did you manage to see the person who took you?"

"No, I was blindfolded the whole time."

"Well surely you heard his voice when he was questioning you?"

"Not really it was threw a speaker and the voice was disguised." The whole room got silent thinking until thoughts were interrupted.

"I believe we should be done here. This is starting to sound more like a police interrogation." The man that the monster stood behind spoke. He then mumbled something about the bathroom then left.

"You don't mind if I go to the bathroom do you?" One of them shook their head and she got up to leave. I tried not to pay attention to the monster following Misa. I waited a while before following it and it went into the bathroom with Misa. I pushed the door a little waiting to see what would happen next as I listened to Misa washing her hands.

I heard Misa gasp in surprise and let out a little scream. I could see in the mirror that she knows the monster is there. It touched her with some kind of paper and she could magically see it. I tried to fight my urges to scream, run and pull Misa away from that thing but decided to wait it out. Then I heard the monster speak.

"Misa you and your friend are in a very dangerous situation. There are people within Yotsuba who could easily have you killed. I just came to warn you so please calm down and listen to me. Please believe that I only want to help you Misa."

What the hell is going on? Is Misa friends with this monster or something? I trust that she wont hurt her but I'm so confused.

"Misa, Light Yagami is Kira."

Oh my God! No way! I knew something was off about Light but I didn't think he could actually be someone as evil as Kira. I have to admit I am a little frighten. Knowing that the guy that was handcuffed to Ryu is a killer, is kind of scary. I watch as Misa eyes match the size of mine in shock and the monster continues to talk.

"So tell me, what is Light doing at the moment?

Misa's sounds are muffled. The monster lets go of her and she falls to her knees catching her breath. She picks herself up using the edge of the sick and looks at the monster still trying to catch her breath.

"What are you? I'm guessing your not a stalker, but nothing about you looks human at all." I roll my eyes at Misa's statement. Nice observation genius. Geez and people used to say I was a dumb blonde.

"I am a Shinigami. Before you and Light were taken by L, you and I worked together."

"No way. Light is Kira? What are you talking about? I've never seen you before. I just don't understand."

"The death note grants a person the power to kill anyone in whichever way the owner of the notebook chooses. All they have to do is write a persons name in the book. Light Yagami decided that he was going to punish criminals using the death note. That is how he became known to the world as Kira. You also had that power, except you could do one thing that Light could not. You used your visual power to find out that Light was indeed Kira."

"Whoa, S-so Light is Kira and I-I'm the second Kira?"

"Yes, well you both used to be. Light arranged it so that you both would lose your memory and your power. This is part of Light's plan." Damnit I cant believe this! So Ryu was right the whole time.

"Misa. Do you really love Light enough to die for him?"

"Wow you must really know me. I believe everything you say. Cause anyone that really knows me knows that I would willing give my life for Light in a heartbeat. I love Light to death and I think it is super awesome that Light and I were both Kira. I just wish I could remember it." The Shinigami looks at Misa and Misa just smiles.

"I see. You haven't changed and neither has your love for Light Yagami. I know it would make you happy if you supported him in his plan, but the current Kira is a vile, disgusting and pathetic excuse for a human being. I'm not sure what he is capable of so be careful Misa of him and the others at Yotsuba-

ACHOO!

Oh shit I sneezed. I didn't give Misa or that Shinigami time enough to see me standing there. I didn't know what else to do. So I did what I do best. I ran. I have to tell Ryu the first chance I get.

**Normal POV**

"Damnit! I think that was Akane. Oh no! Do you think she heard us?"

"I can take care of her if you like."

"No, that would ruin everything and possibly tip off Ryuzaki."

"Misa there is something you should know about Akane."

"Yeah like what?"

"Her real name is Naruto Uzumaki. She ran away from home and Ryuzaki took her in. She has psychic abilities and that is how she is able to see me without touching the death note. Misa you must make sure that she does not tell Ryuzaki what she has discovered."

"Wow! I had no idea! But don't worry Shinigami. I will not let her ruin light's plan. I know just how to fix her."

Wow it has been a while hope you enjoyed it sorry it took so long please read and review I love feed back.


	7. We know part 2

**Sasuke's POV**

"Yes mom? What is it? I'm kind of busy."

"You haven't been home in weeks! Your missing school! When are you coming home?"

"I've found her mom."

"No way. Y-you've found Naruto?"

"Yes please give me two more weeks I am having trouble convincing her to come back, but I know I can do it mom."

"I don't know Sasuke-"

"Please?"

"Alright sweetie, I will tell your father. Remember you only have two weeks. Please bring her back safely and if you need anything we are just a phone call away. I love you Sasuke."

"Thanks mom, I love you too."

"Well isn't that cute."

"Sasuke loves his mommy."

"At least I have a mommy."

"Ouch that was cold." Matt said to me as I rolled my eyes at them. We are on our way to Yotsuba to see if we can get some information on Kira that will hopefully lead me to Naruto. I am only helping them to get to Naruto. The second I find Naruto I am leaving. I make a mental promise that this time I am not going to bring her back just for me but for the sake of everyone else too.

**Naruto's POV**

I have to get out of here and tell Ryu! But how? That Shinigami might kill me if I try anything! I'm so scared. I've been running around this place for over 15 minutes now and I still haven't found the damn exit. Its like a maze in here!

"Hello Beautiful."

"Uh, hi you were one of the guys from the interview earlier am I right?"

"Yes, my name is Reiji."

"Oh yeah that's right. Look Reggie I need your help."

"Its Reiji and how may I help you young miss."

"Where is the exit to this place? This building is huge!"

"Why do you want to leave so bad you just got here. What about your friend Misa, shouldn't you wait for her?"

"She will be fine, she can take care of herself. Now the exit, where is it?"

"Slow down, why don't you and me go out for some ramen or something? How does that sound?"

"As tempting as that sounds, and trust me it is, I have to go now Mr. Reiji. I have somewhere I need to be."

"Please no formalities." I don't know why trouble always seems to find me and I don't know why trouble always finds away to back me into a corner. I shut my eyes tight as I try to push him away, but this time he doesn't get the hint. I didn't think he would try something in a hallway where witnesses could walk by at any moment. I keep pushing him away as his lips are pressed lightly against mine when the next thing I know he falls off of me. I open my eyes to see Sasuke and some other guys I don't know.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke holds on to my shoulders as he checks me to see if I am okay. He then hugs me tightly and I honestly thought he would never let go…..again.

"Yes Sasuke I am fine. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping them try to get information on Kira. What are you doing here Naruto? Its dangerous!"

"Shh! Don't say my real name out loud. Besides Ryu made me come here with Misa."

"Its not safe for you to stay here! Kira might be in this building!"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke I know your jumping for joy that we found Akane or Naruto or whatever her name is, but you cant make her come back with us now, at least not yet. This isn't what we came here for."

"Shut up Mello. I know that."

"Sasuke, take me with you."

"What?"

"Please?"

That was easy I didn't think she would actually come back with me, but it seems I was worried for nothing I grab her hand and we dash out of the Yotsuba building and we pile into Matt's car. Of course Mello wasn't too thrilled that we left without getting the information but I didn't really care I had got Naruto back and that's all that mattered. Mello's hideout isn't too far from the Yotsuba company, so it doesn't take long for us to get back. The whole time in the car I never let go of Naruto's hand. I was feared if I let go that she would leave and I would never see her again. This is my dream come true. Fuck this Kira stuff I want to take her home as soon as possible, but I'm scared if I bring it up she will try to runaway again.

**Ryuzaki's POV**

I get a text from Light telling me they are finished, so I ask my driver to pull up around front. I sense something is wrong when I just see Light coming out. He is frowning something must be wrong. Why isn't Naruto with him or Misa?

"Light what's going on? Where are the girls?" Light rubs the back of his neck as he gets in the car.

"Well Ryuzaki, Misa disobeyed my orders and is riding with a sleaze ball named Higuchi from Yotsuba."

"Okay and Akane?"

"…."

"Where is Akane Light?"

"I don't know….so I asked around and I found one of the men from Yotsuba on the ground. I helped him up and asked what happened, he said some guy with a duck haircut hit him and ran off with Akane."

My heart stopped. My nightmare has become a reality. Sasuke has taken her from me. I knew I shouldn't have made her go! Why did I make her go! I pull out my phone because I remembered the tracking device I installed in her phone.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?"

"I installed a tracking device in her phone."

"You mean this phone?" Light pulls out a blackberry with an orange phone case. That's Akane's phone, but she never forgets her phone. Something just doesn't add up I have to find Akane and fast! I will find you Sasuke and you will give back what you stole from me even if it involves your death.

**Misa's POV**

Ugh. Of all the guys I had to get stuck with it had to be him, Higuchi. He really is an ass. I hate the way he looks at me. He has been hitting on me since the first day I met him. However I do feel safe because if he tries anything Rem will take care of him for me. Still I cant believe this loser is Kira. What a waste.

"So Misa what do you want to do? Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"You better not be planning on taking me anywhere to do perverted things to me. I hope you know I can kill people." I make a cute yet evil smirk at him.

"Well isn't that cute. You can kill people. Your just messing around aren't you Misa?"

I giggle at his statement "It's true, only because…I am the second Kira." I make my expression turn serious and he just laughs at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You, I must really intimidate you. Its alright you don't have to make up stuff like that to feel safe with me, I'm a gentleman."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I will only prove I am the second Kira to the real Kira anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because, its my dream to become Kira's wife. I know he will want and need me by his side once I tell him."

He is silent for a moment and looks as if he is thinking about what I just told him and out of no where he begins to laugh again. What's with this loser?

"Well then since I happen to be Kira does that mean you'll marry me?"

I figured he would admit it to me. Looks like its time to bring out the actress in me. Piece of cake. My mouth drops open and I gawk and stare at him in complete and utter shock.

"REALLY?"

"Of course I am Misa." I grab on his shoulder acting excited at his words.

"Then come on! Let's prove it to each other!"

"I don't know Misa. I think it's a bad idea to show someone how I kill people."

"Oh, I don't agree. I would totally do it. How else would I get anywhere?"

"Okay then, you prove it."

"Hmm, fine I will, but I only kill bad people okay." he pulls over on the side of the road. He looks in his back seat to pullout a laptop. He types for a few minutes after it loads up and shows me a picture of some fat bald guy. Eww.

"This person is Ginzo Konabuzu, president of a finance company. He is infamous for his immoral collections. He basically always steals from the poor. How about him?"

"Will you be able to confirm his death ASAP?" he nods his head and I ask him to turn around. I think about the man on the laptop as I scribble away his name on the little piece of paper. I don't actually have the death note, just a fake notebook. I'm hoping Rem will get the idea and kill him for me to make it look like I'm doing it. I hear scribbling other than mine and I countdown.

"Alright he should be dead now." I say to Higuchi as I look at my watch. He looks at me then slowly dials a number.

"Hello? This is Higuchi from Yotsuba-"

"I'm sorry he cant speak! He just collapsed and stopped breathing call back later!"

There was a moments pause, I smirk and get ready to say I told you so, but he pulls my chair all the way back and hops over on top of me. His face was just centimeters away from mine. I have to admit he is freaking me out a bit but I try not to panic.

"Whoa, why are you so serious all of a sudden?"

"So if I am Kira you will marry me right?"

"Well yea."

"I'm Kira."

"Then prove it."

"I cant kill anyone till I get home. You understand." I push him off of me and sit up.

"That's no good. For all I know your just making this up so you can take me to your place."

"…"

"I have an idea, I will tell you who to kill and when to kill them. If the time and dates match up then I will believe you. It should be no problem for you since your Kira right?" I take out my phone and record everything he says to prove that he is the current Kira for my baby Light. Oh I cant wait to show Light. I love him so much.

"Alright then I will start killing criminals for the time being and after I convince you, you and I can get married."

**Normal POV**

"Did you hear all that Light! Aren't you proud of me?" Light Yagami shook his head and was a little disappointed with Misa's recklessness.

"Misa you idiot! You could have been hurt! He could have raped or killed you! Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourself in?"

"I know Light, but now we know that Higuchi is Kira."

"How did you get him to confess?"

"Oh Light that was easy. The guy is totally in love with me. I told him that if he could prove that he was the real Kira I would marry him!"

"Oh yes what a victory."

"Huh? What's your problem? I thought that you would be happy we know who Kira is."

"Misa, Akane has been kidnapped,"

"What! How did that happen?"

"I don't know but that is why Ryu has been down in the dumps all day."

Misa and Light talked amongst themselves. Ryu wasn't paying attention he was concerned for Naruto's safety. He was on the edge of breaking but he wouldn't admit it to anyone. For every minute Naruto was gone he didn't eat. He couldn't possibly think about food knowing Naruto wasn't there to share it with him. Ryu, unlike many people, only ate when he was happy, not when he was sad. He didn't know the meaning of the word sad until Naruto came into his life. He didn't know what it was like to love or physically need or want someone till he met her.

Misa and Light went into the other room to talk about God knows what. Ryu didn't care he was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice the cart of food that pulled up beside him.

"Not today. I'm not hungry."

"Alright, but may I have a word with you?"

"Sure what is it."

" I will be sending you my letter of resignation, if my granddaughter doesn't return home safely."

"I will make sure she comes home safely."

"No Ryuzaki that's not what I mean. I want her returned safely to her home, she needs her family. She has been away too long."

Ryuzaki pondered what he was saying. At least he told him instead of doing it behind his back. This is the man he trusted and helped raise him. He was like a grandfather to Ryuzaki. He always cared what he had to say, in fact he valued his words.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Do what you want. You know where the door is." He just shook his head in sorrow and left the cart were it stood as he left for the last time out the door.

**One week later**

**Naruto's POV**

I am very worried about Ryu. I haven't seen him for a week. I was so scared to face Misa that I was letting that fear keep me from seeing Ryu, but not tonight. I will get over my fear and I will see him. Ryu is in grave danger. I had a vision of him lying dead on the floor and Light leaning over him smiling evilly at him. I cant let Ryu die. I love him, but what about Sasuke? Damn, I almost forgot about Sasuke. It has been fun seeing him again but I need to be with Ryu.

Besides I am not too fond of Mello he has been mean to me my whole stay. He kept getting mad every time Sasuke would pay more attention to me then him. Don't even get me started on Matt! He would always give Sasuke the evil eye every time Mello paid more attention to Sasuke. This is one screwed up love triangle. Sasuke comes back with a bowl of hot instant ramen for me and a plate of rice balls for him.

"Thanks Sasuke." I barely touch my ramen cause I cant stop thinking about Ryu.

"Naruto? What's wrong are you not hungry?"

"No, I…uh. Look Sasuke. Its been nice these past few days but it's time I went back-"

"Great I was thinking the same thing Naruto."

"-to Ryu…" Sasuke stood up and frowned at me.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But why?"

"I just got you back and you want to leave?"

"Oh, a lover's quarrel."

"Shut up Mello before I make you choke on that damn candy bar! Look Sasuke I have to go back to him! He is in terrible danger! I had a vision that he die-"

"I don't care Naruto! You well never see him again! You have no reason to! We are leaving first thing tomorrow! I am not afraid to drag you back!"

"But what about Kira!"

"This isn't our fight Naruto! Its too dangerous for us both!"

"I don't care you cant stop me Sasuke! I am going to see Ryu!" I make my way for the door and I barely get it open when Sasuke pushes the door closed and looks me in the eye. I can see anger and frustration burning in his eyes.

"Tell me why Naruto? Why are you doing this?"

"…..because I love him Sasuke! I love him!"

Sasuke looked me dead in the eye. He wore a blank emotionless mask and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Then suddenly he backed away and turned his back to me.

"Fine. Then go."

I didn't waste anytime as I dashed out the door and into the night. I am so sorry Sasuke please forgive me, but I have to save Ryu.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke, what the hell man?"

"What Mello?"

"So you're just going to let her go like that?"

"What can I do? She doesn't want me."

"Fight for her asshole." Matt told Sasuke. He didn't even bother to look up from his handheld.

"I cant."

"And why not?"

"…."

"Ugh! Your such an idiot Uchiha! You are the only one who didn't give up on her when everyone else did! You put your life on hold for 3 years to find the so called girl of your dreams! And then you give up because of a little rejection?"

"Go fight for her you asshole. As long as she is still breathing you will always have a chance and besides didn't you promise your mother you would bring her back."

"That's right you have less than a week Sasuke. So what are you going to do?"

Mello and Matt's words made a lot of sense to Sasuke. He couldn't believe how much of an asshole he was being. He couldn't just give up on Naruto so easily like that. He loved her to much.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go find her again." Sasuke was half way out the door when he got a phone call. Hoping it was Naruto he answered.

"Naruto is that you?"

"Sasuke, I need to see you."

"Ryuzaki?"

**Naruto's POV**

I sent Ryu a text about 15 minutes ago. I hope he isn't too mad at me because I've been gone for so long. I'm pretty sure he is going to ground me again and give me a big old lecture. I don't care, I need to tell him what Light and Misa are planning before its too late. I hear foot steps and I assume that they belong to Ryu so I start jumping for joy. However to my utter disappointment it was just Light. What is he doing here?

"Light what the hell are you doing here? Where is Ryuzaki?"

"Akane, Ryuzaki sent me. He is very disappointed in you. You know he hasn't eaten since you left. He thought you went back home or something."

"Well the take me too him."

"Sure thing Akane, I'm sorry, sure thing…Naruto."

I was getting ready to answer him when I realized he said my real name.

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Misa and Rem told me."

"…"

"I also got my memories back Naruto. When we caught Higuchi all my precious memories came flooding back. You would have known if you were there. I'm surprised you didn't already know this since you psychic and what not." I stare at him in pure horror. I really hate how this is going and then all of a sudden so blue monster think eating an apple was staring at me. I was a little frightened but then I saw the death note in his hand and realize that he is a Shinigami like Rem.

"Hello Naruto, The name is Ryuk. You wouldn't happen to have another juicy apple would you?"

"W-what are you going to do to me Light? K-kill me?" Light walks over slowly to me and I trip over a trash can trying to back into the wall. I try to jump up and make an escape for it but Light grabs me by my shirt and pins me up against the ally wall.

"No sweet Naruto. I would never kill you, I want to have some fun with you first." I didn't have time to process what he meant, as I was thrown on the floor and he set on me pinning my hands above my head.

"Stop it Light! What are you doing?"

"The same thing dear Itachi did to you."

My mind began to panic and my heart started racing. I thought it would beat out of my chest. I tried shaking and squirming violently trying to escape him but all he did was laugh and rip at my clothing. I kept seeing flashing lights in my head. As the lights flashed I kept seeing Itachi on top of me instead of Light. He reached down to pull down his pants since I was fully naked. I tried to scream out for help but Light held my mouth shut with his other hand and I began to cry. I would rather die then relive this nightmare over again. I just cant do it!

"Tell you what Naruto, I will make a deal with you. I wont harm you and I wont show Ryuzaki the pictures Ryuk took of us, if you promise not to say a word to Ryuzaki about me being Kira. And if you do, not only will I show him the pictures….but I will kill him right in front of you. Understand?" I shook my head violently saying yes that I wont say anything.

As Light walked away I barely heard Ryuk as he said "You didn't have to be so rough with her you know."

I just laid there naked in the alley. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep worried sick about Ryu.

DX OMG! I almost cried writing that. I'm going to be updating every Thursday thru Sunday so be on the look out. The story is almost done we got look 4 - 5 more chapters to go I guess. I hate to say this but this isn't even the saddest chapter. I will give you a little hint about the next chapter. In the next chapter L finds Naruto in the Ally and Sasuke and him meet face to face for a civilized conversation…sorta.. Until next time peeps read and review! PLEASE


	8. Goodbye

**Normal POV**

Naruto only laid there in the alley for about 15 minutes until Ryuzaki had rushed his way over to her. Throwing a blanket over her shivering form, he picks her up cradling her in his arms and makes his way to the car. Of course the ride to the mansion was a quiet one. Naruto always made the evening such a bright one. Ryuzaki watched Naruto the whole time as a single tear dropped down his face and fell on her cheek.

**Naruto's POV**

I jerk awake and was about to scream when I realized where I was. I was back in my room safe from harm….safe from Light. I cant believe what happen to me. Wait, maybe it was just a dream. I examine myself hoping I wouldn't find anything. To my disappointment, I looked down at my wrists and noticed the bruises from where Light had squeezed me to tightly when he held me down. I guess it wasn't a dream. Maybe there is still time to tell Ryu what's going on, but I cant let Light find out that I told him or he will…. I pull at my hair and shake my head this is just so frustrating! What am I going to do? And how the hell am I going to do it? I sigh as I take off my robe and find some dirt marks and scraps. I decide to go in the bathroom and wash up a little. I honestly don't know what to do about Light. If I am not careful I could get us all killed! I am so stuck! After I finished washing up, I go back into my room and decide to throw on an orange sundress when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Naruto."

"Hi grandpa how are you?"

"I'm alright."

"That's good so where is my breakfast old man." I jokingly asked and he smiled weakly at me and I could tell that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay grandpa?"

"Yes I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today. Would you mind accompanying me downstairs? I was on my way."

"Is Ryu down there?"

"Of course."

"Good I need to talk to him anyway."

I couldn't really think of anything to say to grandpa on the walk downstairs. I really wish him well and hope he is okay.

"Boo!"

I screamed to the top of my lungs and hid behind my grandpa when I saw Ryuk around the corner what the hell is going on and why is he here?

"Its alright my dear don't be alarmed. Ryuzaki will explain everything to you." I heard my grandpa tell me. I soon forgot my fear and remembered Ryu. I haven't seen him in a week I really miss him and wonder if he is mad at me. I spotted him sitting on the couch sipping tea. He looked up when he saw me and I frowned at what I saw. He looked paler then ever and there where even darker circles under his eyes. Man it doesn't look like he has slept or rested in days. Now I'm a little worried. Ryu got out of his seat and I hugged him like I haven't seen him in years.

"Oh Ryu I am so Sorry! I will never leave your side again! I promise!" just then I was harshly pulled of Ryu by Misa. She even stepped on my foot!

"OW! Misa what the hell is your deal!"

"You have some nerve you skank! Ryuzaki is nice enough to take you in and this is how you thank him?"

"How does leaving make me a skank, Misa?" I swear this girl is so dumb. She doesn't get to finish because Ryuzaki butts in.

"Hold it Misa." Then I have a vision. I see a man stalking my father and I see a flash of silver, I think it's a knife and I get really scared.

"Why can't I tell her now!"

"Akane what's wrong?"

"Ryu I think my dad is in trouble."

"Then maybe you should go to him." I turn around and I am surprised to see Sasuke standing at the door frame entrance to the living room.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. If you think your father is in danger then you should go see him."

"I think you should too."

"No. Don't you think you can send people to watch him? To be his bodyguard? Please I don't want to have to leave again Ryu, I just got back."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I think it's best you return home." Whoa wait a minute did Ryu just say my name out loud? But then people will know who I am. What's going on damnit!

"Ryu what the hell is going on? Why did you say my real name?"

**Normal POV**

He didn't want to say it but Ryuzaki knew he had to. So with his head held high he looked Naruto in the face and explained everything to her.

"I told them who you really are. After what you did...or at least tried to do I felt that they should know."

"You mean when I ran away? Ryu I'm sorry, I really am. I can explain!" Naruto looked at Ryuzaki confused at his statement but she was prepared to give Ryuzaki a statement. She knew she couldn't tell Ryuzaki what happened for real, otherwise everyone in this room would be in danger. So honestly she wasn't sure what she could tell him. Lying to Ryuzaki or lying in general wasn't something she was good at.

"No need to explain. I already know everything Naruto. Light told me everything."

Naruto was confused by this even more. Why would Light had put her through all this trouble just to tell Ryuzaki the truth. Naruto didn't buy it. It just didn't make sense. So she decided to stay confused to see where it would go, not that her confusion was a choice.

"He did?"

"Yes, and I have to say I didn't think you were capable of such a thing. I tried to give you everything Naruto and I guess in the end I couldn't."

"Ryu-"

"You are so selfish Naruto! If that is your real name you liar! I thought you were my friend!"

"Misa what the fuck are you blabbering about!"

"You! You tried to put the moves on my baby Light!"

Naruto couldn't believe her ears. What did Misa just accuse her of? "Misa you know damn well I would never in a million years touch that bastard!"

"I thought so too." Ryuzaki mumbled. Naruto caught what he said and she was in more shock now. He couldn't really believe Misa's bogus story. Could he?

"Ryu don't tell me you believe this bullshit!" Ryuzaki sat down on his bottom this time and rubbed his temples and looked back up at Naruto with cold eyes.

"How could I not Naruto? I saw the pictures. I would have never suspected you were that kind of person if I didn't see it myself. I guess it runs in the family."

How could Ryuzaki say something so hurtful to her? How could he accuse her of being like her mother? And what pictures are Ryuzaki talking about? She had no idea what he was talking about. The only pictures she knew of were the ones that , that damn Shinigami Ryuk took of her. But Light was trying to assault her in those pictures. Clearly Ryu didn't think she was enjoying it.

Before Naruto could ask any questions. Misa reached into her bag and pulled out a picture and shoved it harshly in Naruto's hand. Naruto stared at the picture in horror. Clearly this wasn't real. It was a picture of Naruto shoving Light against the wall trying to kiss him, her lips forcefully pressed against his.

"Ryu! This is fake! Clearly fake! What kind of detective are you if you can tell that this photo has been photo shopped!"

"Just leave Naruto and never comeback. The deal is up I don't need you anymore anyways. I already caught Kira."

"But Ryu! You can't mean this!"

"Goodbye, Naruto." Those where Ryuzaki's last words to Naruto as he waved goodbye to her and turned around to type on his computer. Naruto grabbed at his shirt screaming at him to turn around and believe her. She even pulled his hair but still no response. Sasuke and her grandfather roughly pulled her off of him and dragged her towards the door.

"LET GO OF ME! RYU I LOVE YOU! I WOULD NEVER!" she struggle in their grip but they never let go of her. "RYU! LIGHT AND MISA ARE KIRA!" Misa just shook her head and Light tried his best not to smirk on the outside. He was smirking his ass off evilly in his head. Ryuk just stared at her eating his apple entertained at what was going on and not caring at how much this was hurting her emotionally. "RYU! BELIVE ME! PLEASE TURN AROUND! RYU!" those were Naruto's last words as she felt a tiny sting and she drifted off into a dark sleep of sadness.

Poor Naruto DX I know its only a little bit but I promise more next time. Also it may not make sense right know, but later in the chapters you can put two and two together and I promise it will make sense. Just for the record I hate Light. With a passion! Until next time folks! Later!


	9. Why Naruto

I know its been a while. I have been unmotivated and lazy. Plus procrastination didn't help either. But then when I finally do update I get writers block. My notes on both my stories got deleted so I apologize if stuff doesn't match up. I am going by memory now.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO…..Tehehehe just the plot

**Sasuke's POV**

I walk over to Naruto's house happy that she has been doing a little bit better lately. She has been so emotional since the whole Ryu thing. I brought her yellow roses and some ramen packets to cheer her up. I knock on the door to her house and I am greeted by a Iruka.

"Hi how are you Sasuke."

"I'm good thanks for asking. Where's Naruto?"

"She's upstairs waiting for you I presume. You Kids have fun at the movies."

I nod my head as I thank him and make my way up stairs. I knock on her door and wait for her to answer but she never does. Confused I knocked again and called out her name. Still no response. A little frustrated and excited I open the door and the glass and ramen I was holding broke and shattered into pieces.

"NARUTO!"

I stood there in shock at the sight I saw before me. There I saw the girl of my dreams sprawled out on the floor bleeding. Her orange shirt stained in blood and there was a tare in the middle of her stomach. That seemed to be where the blood was coming from. I didn't know what to do. I just grabbed her screaming her name, begging her to open her eyes. When I got no response I panicked and wrapped her in blankets trying my best to stop her from blooding. Iruka came up to see what the commotion was about, but before he could process anything I carried Naruto bridal style out the door, making my way past a confused Kakashi and a now crying Iruka. I bolted out of the front door and into the night running as fast as my legs could carry me. I had not time to get in my car I was too scared to put her down even for a second. I didn't want to lose her.

A few blocks later I busted into the hospital screaming at the top of my lungs for someone to help her. They came running over to see what the problem was. I told them everything I could. I laid her down on the moving bed as they ripped the covers off trying to stop the bleeding a bit more. They try to dismiss me but I refuse to leave her side. There isn't anything that could pull me away from her.

"Look we have to get her into surgery now. The best I can do is allow you to look into the window as we operate." A blonde nurse said to me. I agreed and followed her to the window as the rushed Naruto into the room.

Normal POV

The doctor came in and the began stitching up Naruto's wounds.

_I'm about to lose my mind you've been gone for so long I'm running out of time I need a doctor call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life _

Sasuke stared at Naruto hoping by some miracle that she would spring back to life and hug him. He watched as the doctors stitched and pumped trying to get her heart to beat faster. They were losing her and fast.

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back. Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back. But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black. Hope, I just need a ray of that 'Cause no one sees my vision when I play it for 'em, they just say it's they don't know what dope is. And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this. All I know is you came to me when I was at my lo_west.

Tears streamed down Sasuke's eyes as he stared shocked at the image before him. He could not believe Naruto went this far.

'Why! Why this? Why now? I just got her back. Please don't let her die!'

_**Naruto's FlashBack**_

_**There in the middle of the play ground swinging on the swings was a little blonde girl with high pigtails enjoying the bright sunny day. She was minding her busy as two male preschoolers with brown hair came into her view.**_

"_**Hey girl this is our swing."**_

"_**No! You don't own it!"**_

"_**Are you refusing to move?"**_

"_**Yes cause the swings don't belong to you"**_

_**The two boys in the group kicked her and pulled her hair trying to get her off the swing. Naruto sat there crying her little eyes out.**_

"_**Leave her alone."**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_**The stranger didn't bother to answer the question he just began to throw heavy rocks at them until one of the rocks hit them in the head and cause one of them to bleed.**_

"_**I'm telling my mommy!" They ran away crying with there tails between there legs.**_

"_**My name is Itachi Uchiha. Are you okay now?" Naruto open her big blue eyes and ran to her savior crying her eyes out on his little chest. He held on to her smiling and whispering that everything was okay now into her ear.**_

_**Little did they know they were being watched by big onyx eyes.**_

_You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you. But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do. But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark. Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you. I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue. _

'That was the first time I saw you Itachi. That was the first day I knew I had feelings for you…That was the day I knew I wanted you around more why did you hurt me? Why?'

_'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick. You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this f-cking mic, Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause… _

**FlashBack over**

Deep in the depths of Naruto's mind she was aware that people were trying to bring her back. She hated them for trying to bring her back to this god forsaken world. This world held no kindness for her. Everyone she ended up loving always left or hurt her in some kind of way. And she was tired of it.

_I'm about to lose my mind you've been gone for so long I'm running out of time I need a doctor call me a doctor I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life _

The tears did not cease to stop flowing from Sasuke's eyes. He didn't move. Even when Iruka and Kakashi came in. He ignored their presence and only focused on Naruto.

_**Sasuke's FlashBack**_

_**Naruto sat crying on the ground holding up her injured knee. she was riding her new Barbie bike without the training wheels against her father's permission. She was just so eager to learn but that eagerness got her hurt. She sat crying cuddling her skinned knee wishing for the pain to disappear**_.

_**Sasuke frowned. He was watching a beautiful blonde girl happily riding her bike then she fell. He wanted to go over and help her but he was scared. This is the girl in his first grade class. She would always share toys with him**_.

_It hurts when I see you struggle. You come to me with ideas. You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled. 'Cause the sh-t I hear is crazy, But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more_. _Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form. _

_**Sasuke began to tear up. He didn't like seeing this girl suffer in any kind of way so he got over has sadness to go help her, but stopped when he realized someone beat him to it. **_

"_**Itachi…"**_

_**He watched as Itachi picked her up and carried her into the house. Sasuke had missed the chance to save his princess again.**_

**Another FlashBack**

"_**I've never felt this way about anyone before. It confuses me greatly."**_

"_**Itachi you cant mean Naruto? She is so young."**_

"_**I know Deidara, but I cant help the way I feel about her."**_

"_**Good luck, but if you love her then do something about it man."**_

"_**I cant. Like you said I'm older then her, I don't want to push her away."**_

"_**What a minute."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**What about Sasuke?"**_

"_**What about him?"**_

_**Sasuke was in shock he heard it all. He was hoping that his brother didn't have feelings for Naruto but he just confessed.**_

"_**I know your there little brother."**_

_**Sasuke froze as Itachi stared towards the door. Deidara just frowned as Sasuke gulped and welcomed himself in.**_

"_**I will leave you two alone I guess. I got stuff to do anyway. Later Itachi."**_

_**Itachi waved goodbye to his good friend as patiently waited for him to shut the door. Itachi gave Sasuke a blank stare, followed by unreadable emotions.**_

"_**So, what do you think?"**_

"_**What do you mean what do I think?"**_

"_**Do you think I should go for it? Do you think I should wait for Naruto? You are her friend aren't you?"**_

_Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself, Second guessing, and it's almost like your begging for my help. _

_**Sasuke's heart pounded in anger and hurt. How could his brother ask him such a stupid question? Of course now that he knew he didn't want Itachi anywhere near Naruto. Sasuke has always had feelings for Naruto. Sasuke was so angry with Itachi. That was when he realized that he truly hated his brother. He always got what he wanted when he wanted it. With that being said Sasuke looked at Itachi with eyes full of hatred and walked out the door.**_

_Like I'm your leader, your supposed to be my f-cking mentor! I can endure no more! I demand you to remember who you are!_

_**FlashBack Over**_

Naruto didn't know how, but she felt tears streaming down her face. All the memories of the ones she loved was making her hurt more. She resisted with all her might. She was trying her best to welcome death with open arms but those annoying doctors where trying to bring her back to life so she could suffer again.

_**FlashBack**_

"_**Naruto?"**_

"_**Go away Ryu!"**_

"_**Tell me why your crying?" Ryu stared at Naruto's back hoping to get an answer.**_

"_**Get out!"**_

"_**I have all day. Please tell me what's bothering you?" Ryu gently reached for the girl and embraced her. Naruto struggled at first but then stopped when she realized there was no chance of him letting her go.**_

"_**Now please tell me." Naruto sniffled a little bit and told Ryu everything.**_

"_**Today is the anniversary of the day my mom left. It reminds me of how she ruined my life and my name. Every time someone says my name they think about her and expect me to be just like her. I hate it Ryu! Kids always pick on me and make me hate myself! Even some adults too!" Naruto buried her head in his chest and cried. Ryu lifted her chin and stared into her eyes watching as the tears fell gracefully from her face.**_

"_**Naruto, no one is allowed to make you feel worthless don't let it get to you. I can only imagine what you've been through. Instead of thinking this day as a sad one think of it as a good one.**_

"_**Why would I do that?"**_

"_**Because someone who was not worthy of you or your father walked out of your life. She saved you both when she walked out your lives, trust me if she stayed then both your lives would have been miserable. Your father has moved on and so has your mother, now its your turn.**_

"_**But I'm scared Ryu! I don't think I know how to move on."**_

"_**I will be there to help you Naruto. I will always be there when you need me."**_

_It was YOU, who believed in me, When everyone was telling you, don't sign me. _

_Everyone at the f-cking label, lets tell the truth. You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you. Nobody wanted to f-ck with the white boy...Dre, I'm crying in this booth._

**FlashBack Over**

You too said you would be there but your not! Your gone! I need you now Ryu! So where are you? That was the last thing Naruto thought before she couldn't hear her thoughts anymore.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he became more worried. He some how could not feel Naruto anymore. The doctors walked away and came into the room where Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi were.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded to know as the two gays in the room wondered if she was okay.

The doctor pulled off his mask and looked them all sadly in the face. "I'm sorry but your daughter is dead. We tried all we could do but we just cant get any response."

And that's when it all hit Sasuke so hard. That's all it would take for him to go insane. To snap! He couldn't believe what he was hearing surely that doctor is lying. Sasuke bolted out of that room and ran into the room where Naruto was.

He screamed at her over and over again to get up he even shook her a bit but she wouldn't move. Sasuke 0looked around for something to help her. His eyes glanced at the cardioversion and he slammed it into her chest trying to make her breath again.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN UZUMAKI!"

_You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours. But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more. But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me._

_Get up Dre! I'm dying, I need you, come back for f-ck's sake cause._

"I LOVE YOU!"

The doctors all shouted at me to stop but I kept going. Until a group of doctors pulled me off I struggled with all my might but I couldn't get them off.

"Please! I can save her!"

_I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long I'm running out of time._

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor To bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life, Bring me back to life…._

I begged but they just looked at me with pity in there eyes and kept dragging me away.

"Wait!" The doctors looked at Iruka. He was staring at Naruto and her heart monitor. I took a chance to break free of there grip. I ran to Naruto side and half of her big blue eyes were staring back up at me. I wanted to hug her but I was so afraid of losing her again. So I just sobbed on her bed sheets while she rubbed the back of my head. I was just so grateful.

**Three Months later**

**Sasuke's POV**

I stare down at the blood that was on my shirt from when I picked her up and brought her to the hospital. I watched as Naruto struggled against the restraints the nurses tried to put on her. She screamed curses at them and even spit at them.

"Sasuke! Come help me!"

I sigh and turn away, I just cant bare to see her like this. Its been like this for three months now no one knows what to do or how to handle it. Everyone is scared for her she has been in and out of mental hospitals and they have done all they can but it doesn't seem like she is getting any better. She tries to commit suicide a lot but thankfully It wasn't as bad as the first time she tried. All she does its cuts herself until she loses lots of blood. Lucky we have the same blood type but I'm running out of blood to give her.

When I brought her back home to Kohona the first face she saw was her father's. They embraced each other tightly and cried on each others shoulders. A lot of people were happy that Naruto was returned safe and sound. The stupid paparazzi wouldn't stop buzzing around my house or hers. Everyone wanted to know what it was like and how did she survived. They bugged her about who she stayed with and everything, but no one dared to bring up Itachi's name.

The nurses stuck her with a needle and she instantly falls a sleep. The nurse frown at me as they leave the room. I make my way over to a chair and watch as my beautiful angel sleeps. Naruto I want to help you so bad I just don't know how. Why do you keep pushing me away? I am here for you I've always been here for you. Ryu isn't.

**FlashBack**

Sasuke walked into Ryuzaki's mansion and an old man showed him the room of were he was to go. Sasuke waited for about a minute until Ryuzaki showed up.

"Well. Hello Sasuke. I have heard a lot about you. Even I didn't expect to be introduced to you. But because of the circumstances-"

"You better have a good reason for calling me here. I still want to badly kick your ass."

"I came to make a deal with you Uchiha."

"And why the hell would I make a deal with you?"

"Because this concerns the safety of Naruto."

That's all it took for Sasuke to be interested in what Ryuzaki was saying.

"I'm listening."

Ryuzaki took a sip of his tea and put three dozen sugar cubes in it. One at a time of course. It made Sasuke wonder if this guy ever worried about Diabetes.

"I want you to take Naruto back home."

"I intend too."

"Don't get me wrong. I love her with all my heart, but she isn't safe here. It would be selfish of me to keep her knowing her life is in danger." Ryuzaki sighed and lowered his cup of tea losing the will to enjoy it.

"Sasuke I know who the real Kira is. He has threatened to hurt Naruto by rape and by the death of me."

"What! How do you know?"

"I put a microphone piece on him and he basically confessed while threatening her. He can kill her anytime he wants. He might do it. He is after me, but I am afraid he will kill her to hurt me. Or that she will not be able to handle my death."

"Alright then. I understand. Is there a certain way you want to go about this?"

"Yes. I'm going to make it look like she was unfaithful to me."

"Are you insane! That would hurt her!"

Ryuzaki looked at Sasuke and blinked. "I'd rather have her a little hurt than dead."

Sasuke hated the idea of Naruto getting hurt but Ryuzaki did make a point.

"I also will come back for her in about a year."

"What?"

"I told you I love her. She just cant be with me right now. I want you to tell her what we discussed her so that she wont be confused when she sees me. But.."

"But what?"

"But if I don't come for her in a year that means I have failed."

Sasuke thought it over and decided to go along with Ryuzaki's plan.

"Alright I will."

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Please look after her."

"I will like I've always done.


	10. I would do anything for you

I am so sorry I have had no inspiration because I was sad when my computer died on me DX it was my favorite! We should all morn the lost of my beautiful Acer laptop DX…okay now I am trying to finish this story quick so then I can move on to the next one with ease. I am so far behind. I might either make this chapter really long or I might just update twice. We shall see how it goes.

Thank you guys for being patient with me. I don't own!

**Sasuke's POV**

**I sighed to myself as I watched over her as she slept. Where did I go wrong? I cant help but feel like this is some how my doing. I know it isn't. I am also a little worried about Ryu. This is all his fault! If she never met him she wouldn't be hurting like this. I told him not to do it that way but did he listen? No he did not. Hopefully, Ryu will have been killed by Kira and I can work on restoring my relationship with Naruto. I know what it sounds like. I have to admit it does sound pretty selfish but I am still an Uchiha after all. I fight and work hard for what is rightfully mind unlike Itachi.**

**The hospital did all they could do for Naruto. They suggested to Iruka that he restrain her to the bed and keep a close eye on her. He agreed and took the restraints from the doctors. We all chipped in and watched her. Sometimes she could be trusted and sometimes she couldn't. The only time we trusted her not to do anything is, sadly, when she is asleep.**

**Naruto stirred awake and I smiled at her as she blinked at me. "Good morning." she said to me lazily.**

"**More like good afternoon Naruto. Its almost six o'clock." She muttered a small 'oh' and tried to stretch but was restricted by the restraints.**

"**So how are you feeling?**

"**I feel better than normal strangely. May I stretch my legs please?"**

**I hesitated, I wasn't sure if I should without Iruka's approval, but if she did try anything I could handle her myself. I take off most of the restraints and look at her with a stern look. She rolled her eyes and mumble 'whatever' as I removed the last one from around her ankle. I look at her as she frowns rubbing her wrists. I know this must suck for her, but it is the only way we know how to keep her safe. Since she came back she has been so fragile in every possible way. Her eyes where always red, she has dropped about 30 pounds and her hair is dry and lifeless. Her face used to be so full but now it was boney with dark bags under her eyes. Her beautiful clear skin that once glowed, had stitches from her head to her toes. Her tan body has also grown pale from the lack of sun light. There were needle marks from where the doctors kept pricking her and the rest were marks that she had done herself. I cant believe this is what she has become. Of course I still love her I just hate to see her like this. I hate feeling useless. If only there was something I could do.**

"**Sasuke?"**

"**What is it Naruto?"**

"**Can we go to your house?"**

**I looked at her a bit surprised. She hasn't asked to go to my house since she has been back. It makes me wonder what she is up too.**

"**Are you sure you want to go Naruto? You haven't been to my house since…" I trailed off not wanting to finish my sentence. She looked at me and then nodded her head. I was taken back and excited at the same time. I was happy because I thought she was finally trying to getting better. So I pulled out my cell phone and held down the number 2 button. It rang about five times before Iruka actually picked up.**

"**Hello Sasuke is everything alright? Naruto hasn't tried anything has she?"**

"**No Iruka, I was just wondering if I could take her to my house? Naruto has asked to go there with me." Iruka sounded surprised as I did but he also sounded skeptical.**

"**Don't worry. I can take care of her. My parents are home as well."**

"**Put Naruto on the phone Sasuke." I handed Naruto the phone and relaxed in my chair. They talked for only a few minutes and Naruto handed me back the phone.**

"**Don't keep her out to long and be careful. Make sure Naruto takes her medicine. Call me if anything happens. I will see you guys later." I thanked him and hung up. Naruto got up and headed towards the door.**

"**Where do you think your going?"**

"**To wash up a bit."**

"**I'm coming with you."**

"**Fine. Just try not to be too big of a pervert Sasuke." I slightly blushed and followed her into the bathroom. She sponged cleaned her arms, her legs and gave me a look when she wanted to wash her privates. I blushed and turned around give her some privacy. When she was done when tapped me on the back and we proceeded to leave.**

**Once we arrived at my house my mother came to the door. She was so excited to see Naruto.**

"**Fugaku! Get in here now!" We all winced because we are not used to her shouting.**

"**What's all the commotion about? Why are you- oh hello Naruto. Its good to see you." Naruto blushed and my mother squeezed the life out of her in one of her death grip bear hugs. I could literally almost see her eyes bulging out of her sockets.**

"**Don't suffocate the girl Mikoto. We don't want her back in the hospital."**

"**I'm sorry dear I am just so happy to see you Naruto. It's been ages! I must get dinner started! I'm making your favorite! Ramen!"**

"**Thanks ! You're the best. Your like the mother I never had!" I was so happy to hear Naruto say that and actually mean it. So was my mother. I haven't seen her give a genuine smile in months.**

"**You know Naruto, Sasuke never gave up looking for you. It was always, Naruto this and Naruto that and-"**

"**That's enough mother I think she gets it. We will be in my room if you need us." Naruto and I blushed as my mother put her hand over her mouth and giggled. We walked passed her and made are way to my bedroom.**

**Naruto enjoyed the dinner. I never thought I would see her enjoy herself again it was great. It seemed like she was almost back to her old self. She had like ten bowls of ramen and fried pork. I wish she had more table manners ,and would chew with her mouth closed, other than that the evening went great. My parents loved having her back, it was like she never left.**

**Upstairs we snuggled up close to watching a movie. We watched the movie called 'Up' and Naruto and I were enjoying it. Then from no where she looked at me and our eyes met. She whispered my name and the way she whispered it so close to my ear, gave my shivers, shivers. **

"**Yes, Naruto." She bit her lip cutely and shyly. Then she gave me her trademark smile.**

"**I want you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.**

"**Y-you w-want m-me." I stuttered. She moved away from me and started to strip slowly. I wanted to stop her but my "second brain" had other ideas. I watched as she slid her pants off slowly and they seemed to flow off her body like a waterfall. I was blushing madly wondering where Naruto got the courage to do this. I couldn't help but look down and wonder if she noticed how my pants got tighter with every move she made. I think it gave her the courage to go on. I examined her body as she got closer to me.**

**She wore a beautiful silky outfit. It wasn't much but I was okay with that. She was wearing a small black bra that threaten to spill her breasts if she sneezed even gently. She wore a sexy thong that fit her ass just perfect. I couldn't wait to take it off cuff my hand around her lovely cheeks. I told her that if she wanted me to give her pleasure , that I would be gentle and she smiled at me seductively. She crawled over to me and told me how much she missed me. She slid into my lap and moved around a bit. Moaning as my hard member pleasured her through the clothes. I liked hearing the sounds of her moans. We aren't even naked yet and she is enjoying herself. I bit down on her neck as I reached over and grabbed her breast. I smirked a bit as she let out a little moan. I reached down and fondled with her panties waiting for a sign to stop. I continued to play with her underwear until I had them completely off. I couldn't take all the teasing anymore and I captured her lips. My tongue search every inch of her mouth and I could still taste the ramen that we had for dinner. She moaned softly as unbuttoned my shirt. Never breaking the kiss, I feel my way to her sweet hotness. I rub her clit softly and gently earning multiple moans from her. She broke the kiss and looked at me.**

"**P-please…S-Sasuke...more." I thought it was cute how she was begging me to touch her. I lay her back gently. I slip my finger inside her and she gasped and her blush deepened and she looked away. **

"**Naruto. Look at me. I want you to look at me when I touch you." she did not protest. I looked her in the eye as I fingered her. I could feel every inch of her and it was wonderful. She was so tight and wet. I wondered what she tasted like so I removed my finger and she frowned. I give her a reassuring smile as I spread her legs and kiss in between her thighs. Finally I reached my destination and heard Naruto scream my name as I went down own her.**

"**You like it when I lick you Naruto?" She shook her head yes and I continued to taste her. She moaned so loud that I was afraid my parents would hear. Which says something, because our house is huge. My mouth was filled with warm white liquids as she came in my mouth. She was so cute as she was panting.**

"**Naruto? Are you ready for me? We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. Just say stop and I will stop."**

"**It's okay Sasuke. I want too. Please." I discarded all off my clothing and prepared to remove what little clothing she had left. I was trying to take her bra of but I some trouble. She giggled at me and stood up. Just as I had said earlier, she sneezed and her bra popped off hitting me in the head. I fell back and hit my head kind of heard I rubbed it and looked around. Naruto was gone. I guess it was a dream. Damn! It was so real. I was hoping this was actually happening. Wait! Naruto was gone. I tried to stay calm I checked my parents bedroom, all the bathrooms, and the kitchen and I still couldn't find her! I hope she didn't go outside, because we have a huge backyard and it would take me forever to find her.**

**I was about to dash outside but I remembered one more place I didn't look. Itachi's room. Why would she be in there? I just had to check to be sure. I was running out of stamina and my heart was pounding out my chest. The door was locked , so she is in here, but why? With all my strength I kicked down the door and saw Naruto holding a knife. It was Itachi's survival knife he got for his thirteenth birthday.**

"**Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" She looked up at me slowly. Her eyes held pain and relief in them.**

"**Sit down Sasuke."**

"**Give me the knife Naruto."**

"**No Sasuke. Please just let me go. Do you want to keep me like this? I don't want to suffer anymore because of you. You are the only one keeping me here! I am so tired of being in pain from what your brother did to me! You guys look so much a like sometimes its scary."**

"**I AM NOT ITACHI!" She winced when I yelled at her and I could see a few tears slip down her face and I instantly regretted it. I just don't like being compared to a rapist that's' all, and especially if that rapist just happens to be my brother.**

"**Why Sasuke? Why did he do it?"**

"**He was sick in the head Naruto. You did nothing wrong. You know that don't you?" She looked at me and back to the knife I tried to take a step closer to her and she pointed the knife at her throat.**

"**Don't come any closer Sasuke! Or I will end my pathetic life while you watch!" I cant believe this. Does she enjoy hurting me like this? All I ever did was care about her and love her! I just wanted to show her how much I loved her but she wont let me! I felt like I was a failure as I man.**

"**That's it Naruto! I cant take this anymore! Fine! Be selfish kill yourself! Hurt everyone who loves you and stayed by you even after all this shit went down! You are not the woman that I love! The woman that I love would have never wanted to hurt anyone the way you are now! Your just like your mother Naruto!" She was taken back by what I said, but mostly angry. Her eyes widened and she pointed the knife in my direction as her tears hit the floor even faster.**

"**How dare you Uchiha! You don't want to be compared to your brother, yet you compare me to my mother! I am nothing like her! She was a whore!"**

"**No! Maybe you aren't like her on those terms Uzumaki! But your being as selfish as your mother was! She left without a care in the world! She didn't care that she left the people who loved her behind! Even after the countless begging and the sincere offers , She still left! And didn't think about no one but herself! So yes Naruto you are exactly like your no good mother! So please for the love of god! Just stop! Stop all this bullshit Naruto!" **

"**You don't know anything about me Sasuke! How dare you!" She was crying even more as she was swinging the knife wildly as she yelled at me. She tensed up as I walked over to the dresser and held on to something but kept it purposely from her view.**

"**What are you doing Sasuke?"**

"**You can kill yourself Naruto, this time I wont stop you. But I do have one last thing to say to you before you go." She looked at me confused and hanging on to my every word interested in what I was saying.**

"**Goodbye my love and I will see you in hell."**

**I faced my back to her as I finally allowed her to see what was in my hand it was a gun. Another one of Itachi's weapons. I cocked the gun and aimed it at my head ready to pull the trigger.**

"**Sasuke! Stop! Why are you doing this!"**

"**Because Naruto, I refuse to live without you again. Those were the worst years of my life. So Naruto, If you die then I die to." **

**And I pulled the trigger.**


	11. Last Straw

Yea I know am trying my best to finish this story. There might be at the least 5 more chapter and that's it. Don't lose hope. Trust me this story will heat up soon. Oh and be warned there is a character death in here.

I don't own myself!….I mean Naruto XD

NORMAL POV

Mikoto and Fugaku rushed upstairs when they heard a gunshot. It came from Itachi's room. They where so worried because like a lot of people, they knew that Naruto was on suicide watch, but as they reached the room they were unprepared for what they saw.

Naruto was holding Sasuke from behind and had manage to move the gun away from Sasuke's head. The bullet went into the wall and it did not hit Sasuke, thanks to Naruto. She was silently crying and her gripped tighten on Sasuke.

"No Sasuke…I'm sorry. Please don't."

Naruto had to admit that taking her life was a little selfish and she didn't want to live or die knowing that Sasuke would take his life. It would haunt her. She never imagined that anyone could care for her the way Sasuke did. Well other than Iruka of course, It was just this Ryuzaki thing was tormenting her. She never had feelings for anyone like they way she loved him. Naruto would have done anything for him, all Ryu had to do was ask.

Sasuke hesitated but lowered the gun and Naruto didn't hesitate as she took the gun away from him and gave it to his parents. Fugaku took the gun and looked at Naruto. He looked over to Sasuke and felt nothing but hurt coming from him. To him this did not look good. Fugaku may act all tough on the outside and that he is all business but ever since Itachi fled he has been watching Sasuke. He noticed how he had lost weight, sleep and his patience with people. He seemed so distant from everyone. Why? It was because of the girl that stood before him. Fugaku didn't have to be a genius to realize how much Sasuke cared about Naruto.

Mikoto looked sadly at the gun and didn't like the look of things "What is going on? Sasuke are you okay?" she asked her son with a worried voice.

"Here. Please take that thing far, far away from here." Fugaku looked at the teens and nodded as he took the gun and escorted Mikoto and himself out of the room closing the door behind them to give the two of them some privacy. Sasuke slowly turned around an looked at Naruto's tear stained face. Sasuke let the tears fall down his face as Naruto jumped into his arms and cried with him. She never liked to see Sasuke cry. It broke her hurt because it was rare for the male Uchiha's to show such emotions. Even though Sasuke felt comfortable crying in front of Naruto, didn't mean he would. So when Naruto saw him cry she couldn't help but jump in to comfort the poor boy.

Time flew by pretty fast. It was almost midnight when Iruka came by to pick Naruto up. He was expecting Sasuke to bring her home almost two hours ago, and when they didn't show, he became very worried. He called Sasuke dozens of times but no answer. He then decided to drop by to get to the bottom of it. Iruka rushed to the door and knocked over five times before someone answered the door.

"Iruka? It's good to see you. What brings you over at this hour?" Fugaku said as he welcomed the worried father in. He was in the middle of reading a good book that he didn't want to put down.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is Naruto still here?"

"Yes, Sasuke and her went to bed hours ago? Is something wrong?"

"I need to bring her home! She is still on suicide watch."

"Iruka she will be fine here. You didn't have to come all this way-"

"Look please wake Naruto up. I don't feel comfortable with this."

Fugaku didn't want to bother them. When he walked in earlier they were snuggled against each other. They looked at peace for once and he didn't have the heart to send Naruto home. Never the less, Fugaku knocked on the door to Sasuke's room and entered.

"Sasuke, Iruka wishes to bring Naruto home. So please get up."

Sasuke grumbled at the people responsible for waking him up. When he saw Iruka he was sure he would get it. He was just having fun getting close to Naruto without her trying to harm herself.

Downstairs Naruto put on her shoes as Iruka waited for her to get ready. "Before you go Naruto, do you mind going into Itachi's room to get my phone?" Iruka looked at Sasuke shocked that he would ask such a thing. Naruto looked at Iruka and then to Sasuke and made her way up to the room like it was nothing.

"Why did you send her up there for? You know she is still terrified of his name."

"Naruto is actually trying this time. I don't think she wants to kill herself anymore."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"We made some progress today. I left her alone for a while and she tried to kill herself."

"What! Sasuke you were supposed to be watching her!" Sasuke explained to him how he threaten to take his life. Iruka was shocked. Not only by what Sasuke did, but at how Naruto responded.

"It's true Iruka." The two of them looked up Mikoto. "Sorry I overheard you, but I couldn't help but finish listening. We all worry for Naruto, Iruka, she is like the daughter I never had. When Sasuke did what he did today. I could feel something from her."

"What would that be?"

"Hope." They all looked over to Fugaku. "Forgive me, but I must eavesdrop as well." Fugaku took a breath as he looked at Iruka. "Mikoto is right. We love Naruto as if she were one of ours. We all care about her well being. I don't mean to over step but I think it would be best if she stayed here for a while. We think that it would be in your best interest to."

"And why should I do that?"

"So that she can be around people who care about her. Sasuke never gave up looking for her. He got through to her first." Iruka looked away and gave some thought into what Fugaku said. He hated to admit it he was right. If anyone could help her it would be Sasuke. He never left her side not once. He has basically put his life on hold for her. It reminded him of how he did the same for her mother, but it didn't keep her from leaving. He wanted to help Naruto get better. He wanted to be by her side.

"Fine. She can stay, but only for a few days. Tell Naruto I will bring some of her some clothes tomorrow." Mikoto thanked Iruka and hugged him and walked him to his door. She was happy that Iruka allowed them to help with Naruto.

While all that was going on, Naruto was still searching for the phone in Itachi's room. It still gives her the shivers coming into here. She could still see the blood that he had left that came from her. This room carried so many bad memories for her. She knew she had to try, for her sake and everyone else's. She didn't want to worry anyone anymore. She was just about to give up on her search when a hand covered her mouth. She panicked and thought that she was having a flashbacks, but she realized she wasn't. She tried to turn around to see who her attacker was but he had her in a tight hold.

"I will release you. If you promise not to scream. I mean you no harm. I just want to talk." The man said to her in a calm and monotone voice. She stopped struggling. She recognize that voice from anywhere. She hadn't heard this man's voice in years. She dreaded turning around to face the man that was talking to her. She was hoping with all her brain that this man wasn't Itachi. As she turned around she was met face to face with Itachi. She gasped and tried to get a hold of herself. She felt so many things running through. Anger, hate, betrayal, sadness and horror.

'W-what are you doing here? W-why did you come back? What do you want?" Naruto stepped back. She realized that she couldn't make a run for it because Itachi was too close to the door. He could just grab her. She thought about screaming but she was to scared too.

"I'm sorry." Naruto looked up at Itachi and was shocked beyond words. "What did you say?" Itachi dropped to his knees and gently touched Naruto's feet. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry. Naruto was still in shock, but that shock turned into anger. "Then why! Why did you do it?" Itachi still rubbed at her feet and she tried to pull away. "Tell me! Why!" Itachi didn't look up at her. "Naruto, I don't deserve you or your forgiveness. I was in love with you. I didn't know how to tell you without scaring you. I'm so much older than you are. When I found you that day I just lost control. I'm sorry I never meant for it to happen. I just freaked out when I overheard my brother talking about how he was going to ask you out. I didn't know what to do. I am so sorry Naruto. I really am. " Naruto stepped roughly on his fingers as tears angrily slid down her face. "Your sorry…YOUR SORRY? I begged you and begged you and screamed for you to stop! Don't you tell me you didn't mean for this top happen! Why? Why didn't you stop when I told you how much it hurts! Out of all the things you could have done, why the fuck did you think that would have worked? If you were really sorry then why did you wait so long to apologize? Not that it would have mattered anyway because I will never forgive you for this Itachi Uchiha! Never!" Naruto cried as she stomped down hard on Itachi's fingers. He let her because he knew that he deserved it.

"What's with all the noise?" Sasuke had come up to tell Naruto that she could stay when he heard her yelling? He didn't know if she was in trouble or was just singing again. When he came up stairs he didn't expect to see his ex brother. Sasuke was filled with hatred and anger at the sight of his brother. "ITACHI!"

Sasuke ran up to Itachi and punched him right in the jaw.

Sasuke's parents ran up the stairs to see what all the commotion was again and were shocked to see his eldest son. Fugaku harshly pulled Sasuke of Itachi and hand cuffed him. "Aren't you going to read me my rights father?" Itachi said with a smirk. Fugaku rolled his eyes at Itachi's stupid comment. Mikoto held on to Naruto. She wasn't sure how this would affect her. Out of no where Naruto busted out of Mikioto's grip and ran downstairs. "Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto's POV

Today has been a very stressful day for me. First Sasuke trying to kill himself to get his point across, then Itachi coming back and now my poor father. I had a vision, my father was in the woods and he was getting mugged and the attacker killed him. I cant afford to lose my dad too. I race out the house as fast as my legs would carry me. Even though it was late I managed to bump past a few people.

After a few minutes I made it to the park and started frantically searching for my father.

"Baby girl?" I turned around and saw him. I released a wave of air that I had been holding and was making my way to my father, when suddenly he fell down to the ground. I panicked and ran over to the fallen man. I shock him violently trying to wake him up but he didn't budge. I even tried mouth to mouth but no response. Then my eyes traveled to the hole in his back. I have never seen so much blood in my life.

"Dad, hey wake up. Please dad wake up! Get up dad! You have to get up so we can go home! Dad please! Don't do this to me! I'm sorry! Daddy! Wake up! You cant leave me by myself!" I shook him and shook him hoping that he would awaken but he never did.

That didn't stop me from shaking him. I didn't realize who it was that pulled me off but it pissed me off.

"Naruto, please stop…he is gone."

"Get the fuck off me Sasuke!" Gone? What the hell does he mean gone? My dad isn't gone! We can help him. I know we can. I struggled against Sasuke but he was stronger. There was nothing I could do so I fell to the floor and cried.

At the hospital Normal POV

Everyone sat in the waiting room patently waiting for the results. The Uchiha family already knew the outcome and the felt so horrible that Naruto would have to go threw this. Naruto however had so much hope that her father wasn't dead, he was just sleeping, yea that's it just sleeping. Fugaku had someone from the police force to pick up Itachi and throw his ass in jail. It was a hard day for Fugaku as well. No father wanted to see his son behind bars, specially when he deserved it.

Everyone stood up slowly as soon as the doctor arrived. Waiting to help pick up the pieces when Naruto cried. Naruto has been through so much over the past year. The wished the universe would give her a break.

"May I speak to Naruto please." Sasuke let go of Naruto as she made her way to the doctor.

"Well? How is he? Is he going to be okay? When can I see him?"

"Naruto, my name is Shizune. I was taking care of your father." She got closer to Naruto and kneeled down before her. She hated delivering bad news to people, specially people so young.

"Naruto…I am so sorry, but your father didn't make it."

Naruto took forever to process what the doctor was saying. She couldn't believe her ears. What did she do to deserve this? Maybe this was a joke. A really sick joke. She then smiled at everyone her genuine Naruto smile and started to hug Sasuke.

"Did you guys here? My dad is going to be fine."

"Naruto…" They were all scared and didn't know what to say. Mikoto stepped up and tried to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, honey, your father didn't make it."

"No he is alive. You guys are just trying to get back at me." Sasuke was even more worried he knew Naruto would grieve but he didn't expect her to be in denial. Naruto turned to Shizune and smiled at her. "Miss Shizune lady, may we see him? I know he needs his rest but I really want to see my dad. Shizune frowned and looked to Uchiha's for guidance. Fugaku nodded his head and Shizune led them to the room were Iruka was in.

"What the hell! Why is his face covered up? He wont be able to breath." Naruto ripped the covers off of him and saw him. He was a few shade lighter than his actually skin tone and when Naruto touched him he was cold. She shook him to try to awaken him but no response. Sasuke knew this wasn't good for Naruto to but he decided to tell her the truth.

"Naruto? Your father isn't alive."

"Sasuke shut up with the stupid joke."

"Well then Naruto, why are his eyes cold?"

"He is sleeping silly."

"Why is his body so cold."

"….it's a hospital Sasuke, its always cold." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and made her look him in the eyes.

"Naruto! Your father is dead! And he isn't coming back! Please stop this."

"I don't believe you Sasuke! Your lying! All of you are lying!"

"Naruto, if he was alive don't you think the first thing he'd want to see is you? He'd want to tell you he is okay and that you didn't have to worry. Naruto your father is dead please accept that."

"NO!" Naruto kept hitting Sasuke and the nurses had to pull her off. She kept struggling and struggling trying to get away from the screaming that her father is not dead in the process. One of the doctors injected her with medicine and she fell limp in their arms while Mikoto cried into her husbands arms.

Ok I think it was short but because you have been so patient I have a surprise for you in the next chapter ;D so make sure you read it.


	12. Dead inside

I got an awesome review that gave me a little inspiration to update today. So I decided to update. Besides I know how it feels to have someone write a kick ass story and not finish it and I don't want to be that person. Anyway thank you all fro your support and I believe we only have 2 to 3 chapters next after this. So if more of you read the faster I will update. That is a promise.

I don't own Naruto! Just the plot people! ;) please enjoy my story.

**Sasuke's POV**

There seems to always be something bad happening ever since Naruto came back. She was doing so great, but then her father died and everything went down hill again. She has been living with us for almost a year now. I am just glad she isn't suicidal. I almost actually prefer that. Ever since her father died she just stopped having emotion.

**Six months ago (Normal POV)**

After the nurses gave Naruto medicine to calm her down, they put her in another room and allowed her to rest. They felt bad for her because they all know about how hard her life is. Sasuke spent the night in the hospital room with her, still scared to leave her side.

Sasuke woke up before Naruto and went to check on her to make sure she was still breathing, and that's when he saw it. Glistening in the sun was half of the ying and yang necklace. 'I never gave her mine. It is still locked in the safe at home.' Sasuke was then enraged when he took a closer look and saw the engraving said 'Ryu'. 'How dare he make her where this!' He snatched the necklace off Naruto's neck and threw it out the window.

Naruto however, felt the sudden jerk off her neck and was startled awake. "Sasuke? What did you do?" Naruto reached up and felt around her neck noticing that her necklace that Ryu had given to her was gone. She has never taken it off! That is when she realized that Sasuke threw it out the window. She was enraged! That necklace meant everything to Naruto. It was the last connection to Ryu that she had and she would do anything to keep it. She jumped out of bed and ran over to the window to see where it had landed, and even attempted to jump out the window to get it. Sasuke grabbed her before she could try.

"Naruto! What do you think your doing!"

"How could you Sasuke! Ryu gave me that necklace!"

"Why should it matter? He is gone! He is never coming back! Why do you still think about his sorry ass!"

"Because I love him Sasuke! He was the first person I ever loved besides Itachi!"

It angered Sasuke to hear Naruto mutter those special words about Ryu like that. On top of that Itachi! How could she had ever loved his stupid brother. After everything Sasuke has done for her she still thinks about that bastard Ryu. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of hearing about the guy.

"He doesn't love you! If he did he would have been here!"

"It's not true! He loves me too! I just have to find him again! And he will tell you! I would have never done those things!" Sasuke sighed. He figured it was time to tell Naruto about what him and Ryu talked about. "Naruto sit down I need to talk to you." Curious at the sudden change in Sasuke's mood, she obediently sat down.

"I know you didn't do anything and so does Ryu." Naruto was surprised Sasuke would say that. Sasuke would never lie to her so it must be true. She decided not to get her hopes up until she asked Sasuke some more questions.

"How do you know this Sasuke?"

"Ryu sent me a message saying he wanted to talk to me. When I arrived, he told me that he would frame you."

Naruto gasped in shocked and wiped away the few tears that escaped from her face. "But why? Why would Ryu do that?"

"Because he didn't want you around anymore. He never loved you Naruto. He was only using you for your powers. He told me himself. When I found that out I told him that I would tell your father where you were. Ryu didn't want to deal with that drama so we agreed with framing you."

Naruto's mind wouldn't stop repeating those words in her head. They were tattooed in her brain. She officially gave up. Sasuke kept calling her name waiting for the tears and the screaming to began but they never came. Instead she sat there blankly soaking up all the words Sasuke had said. Sasuke became worried he really didn't see this reaction coming. Maybe he shouldn't have lied to her like that. Maybe he should have just told her Ryu was dead. Technically it wouldn't have been a lie. It has been a bit over a year anyway so he probably was dead.

After a few minutes Naruto got up and walked out. Sasuke went after her and tried to find her but she bolted off running and he didn't know what hallway she went to.

Naruto ran to the receptionists desk and talked to a young male nurse with brown hair and green eyes.

"How may I help you."

"Do you know which room Itachi Uchiha is in?"

He looked at her funny. Everyone knows what he did to her so why does she want to talk to him? He didn't want to ask since it was none of his business anyway. He looked up Itachi's name and found it in the system.

"Third floor room 303." Naruto thanked the man and walked off.

She figured Itachi would be in the hospital since Sasuke had beat him so hard he could barely walk and with her luck she was right. She got off the elevator and went to find Itachi's room. A few moments later she came face to face with him. Half of Itachi's face was swollen and bruised and the other half was just bruised. Naruto expected him to be handcuffed to the bed but he wasn't.

"Naruto what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Itachi was just as confused at why she would be here. After she said how much she hated him, he didn't think she would ever go near him again.

"I just wanted to say I forgive you Itachi. I hate what you did to me but with all my heart I forgive you. I am not pressing charges against you. I have no will to see you behind bars anymore."

Itachi's eyes widen at her statement. "Naruto what is going on? Your not going to kill yourself are you?"

"No."

"Then why the change of heart?" Itachi never got his answer because Naruto passed out on the ground. Itachi rushed to her side as fast as he could and cradled her in his arms as he screamed for the nurse to come.

"What did you do Itachi!"

"I did nothing. She just came into my room acting strangely and just fainted.

"Bull shit Itachi!"

"Calm done Sasuke.' Fugaku told his youngest son. A few hours had passed by since that happen and they were still worried about her. This is too much stress for a teenager to go threw. Shizune came in and told him that Naruto was okay and she was awake. The Uchiha's made their way into the room and Sasuke hugged Naruto.

"Naruto, I am so glad you are okay." Sasuke looked at her and gasped. She looked different. Her eyes no longer sparkled , they were dull and lifeless.

**Back to the Original time (Sasuke's POV)**

She has been like that for six months now. She was dull, lifeless and boring. She never talked again, she never smiled again. She never showed no emotion what so ever. She still went to school and did averagely okay but she never talked. Everyone had gotten used to it by now, but not me. I was ready to comfort her yet again at her father's funeral, but she didn't shed a single tear. Kakashi wanted to take her in since Naruto was technically his stepdaughter since her dad and him had been dating for over ten years. My father didn't think it was such a good idea so she has been living with us. We were so worried about her we had her committed again. She was in the mental hospital for two weeks and they gave her back. They said there was nothing they could do to snap her out of it, but as long as she wasn't trying to kill herself she would be okay. My mother had to give her baths and change her clothes and I had to feed her. I never left her side.

Since Naruto wasn't in a good mental state, she couldn't go to court and press charges against Itachi. So against my liking he was under house arrest until further notice. I know This may sound selfish but at least I know Naruto will be mine forever now that I don't have to worry about Ryu, but I wish I knew what to do to help her. I don't like her empty shell. I want her to be the normal hyperactive Naruto that I know and fell in love with.

**With Near**

"Light Yagami you are under arrest for being Kira and for the unauthorized murders of criminals and innocent citizens." Near stated to Light in a cocky fashion.

"What!" Light tried to make a run for it ,but a few of the guards caught him before he could make his move. He couldn't have gone far anyway, they were in an abandon warehouse. All around the warehouse was open space. Light looked in to Ryu's eyes like he had seen a ghost. He didn't realized one of the men that had grabbed him was Ryu, but how?

"How! You were dead! I checked!" Light shook with furry as he looked at Ryuzaki. He didn't understand, it just didn't make sense to him. His plan was so perfect! He checked every alternative and outcome and it was looking good for him until now of course. 'How is this possible! This can't be happening to me! It must have been Misa, that bitch ruined everything! I knew she would!' Light thought to himself.

Ryuzaki looked down at Light in pity. Ryu thought about how pathetic Light looked in those handcuffs and decided to humor the poor wretched man. "Well if you must know Light, I faked my death as you can see. I talked to your friend Rem and she told us everything."

"What! That's not possible! Your lying! Rem likes Misa too much to rat me out! If I die Misa dies too!" Light screamed in denial. Near was sitting down on the ground twirling his hair not giving Light a second glance.

"Its true Light. L and I made a deal with Rem after we put some pieces together." Near spoke to Light still not looking at him. To Near, Light was lower than dirt and did not deserve any attention.

"What pieces are you talking about! There are no pieces!"

Ryu smirked at Light cunningly, "Before Naruto almost two years ago I decided to bug her. I didn't trust that she wouldn't leave me again, so I had a tracking device slash tape recorder installed in her hair bow. That is exactly how I knew where too find her the night you attempted to rape her. It only took two years too catch you after that, because we weren't sure how many of the killings you were responsible for and if you were making someone else do it. We needed more hardcore proof that you were the first and current Kira. Since we knew you weren't the only Kira we had to find out who else you might have passed on your powers too."

Light's eyes were still bulging out his sockets when he looked at Ryu. He couldn't believe he had been out smarted by a dumbass like him Ryu. Light just knew he was so much better than this low life trash of a person.

"I was able to see Rem when I switched out the death note, so of course her statements help put everything else into place. We had everything we needed, we knew it was time to take you in." Light looked up at Near as if realizing he was just here. Light was devastated he didn't want to go down like this! There had to be some other way! Then he had an idea. While everyone was distracted he took the chance to injure the guard with his head, breaking the man's nose in the process. He used his fists to injury the other guy and his feet to knock Ryu to the ground. Light ran as fast as he could into the corner.

"Give it up Light, there is no where you can go." Near said blankly. Light started laughing like a manic and they all looked at him like he was a mad man. "Maybe so Near, but there is one more thing I must do before I am locked away." He was still smiling at them at first when Light pulled a needle and paper out of his watch, they thought he was going to kill himself. Sadly they were okay with that. He couldn't kill all ten people at once, so what else could he do?

"This is for you Lawliet!" Light said with an evil gleam in his eye. Light pricked his finger and began writing on a piece of the death note paper. Ryuzaki's eyes were filled with hatred as he figured what Light was going to do. "Stop him!" Light managed to write some of Naruto's name before he had a heart attack and died. Everyone looked at Light and was curious at how he died so suddenly.

"What choice did I have to take his life. This was a fun game at first, but he lost and I wanted my death note back." Ryuk stated to everyone before flying back to the Shinigami realm.

After everyone cleaned up from the earlier scene, and broke the news to Misa, Ryu decided to take Lawliet a side and tell him something important.

"Listen Near you did very good on this case. You practically did most of it. You truly have surpassed me."

Near looked at Ryu and was grateful that his idol had admitted something like that to him. "Thank you, but I couldn't have gotten it done as quickly as I did with out your help. Why are you saying such things anyway."

"Because I want you to be the new L." This was turning out to be a surprising day for Near. First Light got caught, then his idol was proud of him and now he got to be L.

"Why would you give this to me? Wont you go back to being L now that everyone knows that you are not dead?"

"No. I have neglected someone for too long. It is not far that it has taken two years to finish this case when I promised I would be back after one. I promised to come back to her and I must keep that promise."

"Oh I see. Your in love with her." Near was happy for Ryu, he just wasn't accepting him to give up his title of being L for something silly like a girl. He himself wouldn't do it, mostly because he doesn't understand the word love, but this Ryu and Ryu never did anything stupid. They were raised to not have emotions and the way Naruto broke down his icy barrier was very rare. The only one that had any trouble let go of his emotions was Mello, and he still had them.

"Then go to her. I promise to keep surpassing you until the next L comes along. Thank you for this opportunity."

Ryu smiled a little at Near and went off to prepare his jet so that he could see Naruto.

DUN DUN DUN! Told you it would get better….well…sorta. Ryu is back and alive and well! How do you think Sasuke will take the news! The faster you review the faster the next chapter will come!


	13. Awakening

I'm backkkk! Yup! Sorry I've been taking so long, I am also doing another story on a different website. Amway's as for my first flame…it was completely and totally unnecessary -_- I understand where she is coming from but her info on my motives was COMPLETELY wrong. It hurt a little but I got over it, I am moving on with my life ^^

I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST HIS ASS XD kidding but I really don't own Naruto

Sasuke's POV

More time had passed and Naruto wasn't getting any better. So we took her to the doctor and they said she was in a walking coma. It usually happens after traumatic events occur in life. They couldn't help her either, they said it was something she would have to do on her own.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." I told her. She looked up at me, her eyes still dull as ever and went to sit at the table. My mother decorated the house for Naruto's birthday, but of course Naruto didn't seem to care. It hurt my mother's feelings, she felt all her efforts to make Naruto's birthday special went to waste. We all sang happy birthday to her and we still got nothing. I blew out her candles for her and cut her a small slice of cake and gave her a scoop of her favorite ice-cream, strawberry.

"I was hoping she would wake up today since she turned 18." Itachi said to me disappointed. "Well you cant rush these kind of things, it will happen when it happens." I replied back to him. "Well hopefully it's soon." Itachi commented back to me as he cut himself some cake and went to go watch TV. We have been getting along okay. I still kind of hate him, but as long as Naruto's with me, nothing in the world could bring me down. Once she is out of this funk she will love me, I just know it. Itachi cant do anything to influence that.

I tried to help Naruto as best as I could. I have done everything in my power to try and wake her up. I tried going on walks with her, playing games with her, going to the movies, and even inviting friends over to see if that would help her. I did this for two weeks straight and I got no response. I still had hope though. I wasn't going to give up now. She was worth fighting for. I have come so far. No one but me didn't think we were ever going to see her again.

As I was feeding her cake, I couldn't help but look her in the eyes and tell her my love for her.

"Naruto. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you and as I promised I will always stay by your side and never leave you. I don't care if you ever talk again. You are my love, you are worth waiting for." As expected no response, so I kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. Suddenly I felt something wet on my face so I pulled away.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I could see all the hurt in them.

"I love you to Sasuke." She spoke to me. I cant believe it! She spoke to me. I was so excited but sad at the same time. I was only sad because she was crying. I hate to see her cry, so I took her in my arms and carried her into her room and watched her fall asleep.

Normal POV

**Dream Sequence**

"**Naruto? Why are you crying?" Itachi came over to a eight year old Naruto. **

"**Tachi, I miss my mommy. I want my mommy to love my daddy." Itachi wasn't sure what to tell her so he sat beside her on the porch and swung and arm around her bringing her close. "Naruto-kun, I'm not sure I can help you, but if it counts I love you." Naruto sniffled cutely and smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Really? I love you too Itachi." Itachi smiled back and suddenly Itachi turned to Sasuke and the scenery changed as well. Sasuke was waiting at the end of the alter smiling as he patiently waited for his beautiful bride to arrive. Naruto's dress was elegant it was a long white princess gown with a train at the end. Sasuke and Naruto made eye contact causing her to blush as she shyly made her way down the isle. Her father Iruka was there smiling at his daughter on her big day. He was so proud of her as he walked her to Sasuke and kissed her on the check as he went to sit down. He began to tear up and Kakashi rubbed his back.**

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today, to witness the bringing together of this lovely couple. I must say a lovely couple they are. They have been through hell and back for each other and they deserved all the happiness in the world." The preacher paused and cleared his throat as he smiled at the couple. "Sasuke do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold through sickness and through health and in death do you part? And might I add will you still love her when you wake up and your house is covered in ramen?" Everyone laughed at that last part and Sasuke smiled and said, "I do." "And do you Naruto take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and through health, through do you part?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke and said, "I do."**

"**Now if anyone has any reason why these two should not be wedded please speak now or forever hold your piss...I mean peace." After a few moments no one responded. "Alright then I know pronounce you-" "STOP!" Everyone looked who came into the church it was a strange man that no one saw before.**

**Dream Over**

Naruto woke up and was weird out by her dream. 'Who was that? I have never seen he before. He kind of looks like Sasuke, in a weird way.' She shrugged it off and went straight to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and put on fresh clothes. She made her way down stairs and was greeted with a pleasant smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes. "Wow it sure smells good in here." Fugaku put down his morning paper as he looked at wide eyes at Naruto. Itachi stopped sipping his coffee to look at her. Mikoto almost burnt her bacon looking surprisingly at Naruto. All the Uchiha's were stunned to see Naruto talking after almost seven months of silence.

"What's with the weird stares people?" They all exchanged glances and Itachi was the first to speak. "Naruto are you feeling well?" Naruto turned her head sideways and smiled at Itachi. "Of course I fill awesome!" Mikoto ignored her pan and gave Naruto a big death gripping hug. "Oh Naruto honey! Your okay! I'm so happy!" Naruto confusingly returned the hug and giggled.

"I don't think she remembers." Itachi stated.

"Remembers what?"

"Mikoto the bacon." Fugaku said sternly as she let go of Naruto to toss out the burnt bacon to make another batch. Naruto shrugged it off and ate her food like she hadn't eaten in weeks. After she was finished, she stood up and made her way to the phone. "Naruto honey, what are you doing?" Mikoto asked her concerned. "Oh I'm calling my dad to ask him if I could stay longer."

"You mean Kakashi?" Sasuke asked her. She shook her head, "No Iruka." Itachi once again stopped sipping his coffee and the Uchiha family exchanged nervous glances. Mikoto walked over to Naruto and gently hug up the phone. "Naruto honey, come with me." Naruto followed Mikoto into the living room while the Uchiha men sat quietly to hear the conversation.

"Take a sit Naruto." Naruto sat down and was now more confused than ever. "What's up." "There's no easy way to say this…" Mikoto got on her knees and held Naruto's hand. "Iruka died six months ago. He was murdered during a mugging." Naruto stood up, "What! That's impossible! I saw him yesterday! I did!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto stood stunned for a few seconds and began to cry. Mikoto, being the motherly type went over and comforted her as she wept.

"It seems she has involuntary selective amnesia." The doctor stated as he finished checking Naruto. "Is she going to be okay?" Mikoto asked nervously. " She will be fine. She doesn't have any brain damage or anything. Her memory will either come back in a few months or never. Naruto I suggest you take plenty of vitamins. It will help with your brain function." Naruto sighed and Fugaku thanked the doctor. Mikoto went to sign her out and Sasuke got up from the waiting room. "What did they say?" Fugaku sighed, "They said she was fine she just has picky amnesia." Sasuke hugged Naruto and kissed her forehead. "Well at least you didn't forget me." Sasuke joked. Naruto smiled sincerely, "I could never forget you Sasuke." Sasuke's heart did flips. Naruto had no idea how happy Sasuke was to hear her say that. They all piled into the car and headed home. As they got there they were all in for a very big surprise.

"Hello Naruto-kun. What did the doctor say? Are you going to be alright?" Itachi asked concerned. Sasuke answered instead, "She is going to be fine." Itachi smiled, "Finally some good news. Oh and Naruto there is some gentlemen in the living room. He says it's urgent that he speaks with you. Naruto hung up her coat as she made her way into the living room. When Sasuke walked into the room he immediately turned angry. All the angry and hatred seemed to be seeping out of him and all the other Uchiha's backed away scared. " Naruto, I've missed you. I'm glad to see your doing okay." He reached out to give her a hug. "I'm glad to see you to uh…I'm sorry who are you?" When Sasuke heard those words he smirked and thanked the universe. If Naruto doesn't remember Ryu then he cant take her. "What do you mean who am I?" Ryu backed away stunned and hurt.

"I'm sorry sir I never seen you before."

"I know I made you upset by lying on you but don't you think this is a bit much?" Sasuke stepped in proudly, "She says she doesn't know you so why are you still here?" Ryu was stunned at the words he was hearing. He looked at Naruto and Naruto really seemed to not know who he was. He figured it was the youngest Uchiha's doing so he just walked away. 'I will not let go of Naruto so easily Uchiha. I will make her remember me.' Ryu thought as he walked out the door

SOOOOOO what do you think? Comment please oh and I am putting a poll on my profile. Who do you guys want to end up together? Let me know! Sorry if it seems rushed or short I promise the next chapter will be long. Only two more chapters left .


	14. Tonight She Knows

**Hey! As promised I have updated! I hope you guys are ready for this to end :/ Thanks to the people who voted…it wasn't many people and that was disappointing, but its all good XD Anyway, there are a total of 15 chapters, so this is the second to the last chapter…I cant believe its finished! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Sorry for anyone I offended in the past present or future with my stories! And please don't rush to judgment…Thanks for the people who read and I reread the whole thing O.O it is pretty dark Sorry ugh cant do anything right…oh wells!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! If I did I would only semi own one person…fan girl squeal!…not Sasuke -_-**

Normal POV

Ryu slammed his fist into the hotel wall. He was extremely frustrated. How could Naruto not remember him? She really didn't know who he was. It hurt like a deep cut, not to mention he got a glimpse of her. It was sad to say she looked awful. She had cut scars and dark eyes and she was even skinnier then normal. 'What happen to her? What did Sasuke do?' He could tell by the look on her face that she really didn't know who he was. Could Sasuke have done something to her. He seriously doubted it, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Ryu looked at his feet in confusion and shifted his weight back and forth at unease for a minutes. He was getting depressed. He couldn't wait to see Naruto, he was not expecting this reaction at all. He wondered what could have happened to her to make her forget everything they had. Mind control? Medication? Emotional torture? Ever since he was aware of the death note's existence, he wouldn't be surprised if they had a book for making people forget things too. He sighed and slipped on his shoes as he picked up the phone to call the front desk.

"Hello, this is the Marriot hotel on 57th street, my name is Manitou, how may I assist you today?"

"Can you call a limo for me, My name is Hideki Massimo I'm in room 1202."

"Thank you Mister Massimo, I will notify you when it arrives."

He hung up the phone and was certain of himself once again. He loved Naruto too much to walk away from her. He waited so long, and thought about her everyday to get by. He even thought about calling, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to take any chances in his plan backfiring.

Ryuzaki would be damned to hell forever if he didn't try to be with Naruto after all this time. Something weird was going on and he wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of it. He was going to do some major investigating. There had to be an explanation for Naruto's strange memory loss. Him being the great detective that he was, could pull it off in a heartbeat. Smiling at himself Ryu, walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face. 'I give it less then two days before I find out what I need to know.'

Naruto's POV At School

Its been about six months since I saw that man, who looked oddly familiarly. Its like I've seen him before. Its on the tip off my tongue, but I just cant remember. He seemed so hurt when I didn't remember him. I tried to but I couldn't. Anytime I would talk to Sasuke about it, he would just blow it off. Telling me to not think about it, or that he is nobody.

"I don't know Sasuke, he sounds important."

"Well if he is so important you wouldn't have forgotten him in the first place." He did have a valid point, but I did still think about the guy, from time to time. The bell rung loudly over my head and I had a chance to escape my thoughts. Today went by pretty fast. I gather up my belongs and attempted to make my way to my locker when Ino bombarded me at the door. "How's my favorite blonde doing." I giggle at her, that never stops being ironic, I swear if she wasn't dating Sai, I would believe that she was her favorite blonde. Not to be mean, but she does come off as conceited sometimes. "What's up?" I ask her as she follows me to my locker. "Prom is only a month away, have you found a dress yet?" I rub my forehead, "Damn, I completely forgot about prom."

"Well you are going right?"

"I guess."

"Has anyone asked you?"

"Nope."

"What about Sasuke?"

"No."

"He will ask you, so don't say yes to anyone else okay!?"

"How would you know?"

"I just know these things okay."

"Alright, if you say so."

"We need to find you a dress! Tomorrow we are going dress hunting! Hinata still hasn't found hers yet, so we can all go together for you guys. Be ready at 4!" I nodded in agreement and she gave me a quick hug as she ran off to go find Sai. I like her a lot better now. We've only been friends for a year and a half and I must say, I like this Ino way better. A few months after I came back to school, she followed me around for weeks begging me for forgiveness. I finally got tired of her pleading and agreed to be friends. It didn't go so well for Sakura. She isn't bothering me anymore, all she does is glare at me, she doesn't say anything. She is kind of a loner now, except the occasionally people who talk to her. Ino practically ditched her to by my b.f.f and Sakura didn't take that to well, but I don't care. I don't go to school to please her. I honestly don't care what happens to her, but her evil glares and stares are really annoying. Speaking of annoying every time Sasuke comes near me there are always a group of girls who come with him. Not the normal group of obsessive fan girls either. It seems that they are in love with the idea of us being together. Anytime he does something nice for me they would say 'aww' and say 'how romantic'. Sometimes they would stalk me into the bathroom and tell me how lucky I am to have Sasuke love me, and how they wish a guy would drive themselves crazy to look for them. Sasuke and I, aren't even an item, yet…I guess. I do love Sasuke and the fan girls do have a point. He did practically drag himself to hell and back just for me. I do have a lot to be thankful for, and I appreciate everything he does, but something is holding me back from pursuing him any further. Well as long as Sasuke doesn't ask I will be in the clear. I sigh as I put my hair into a ponytail and make my way to meet up with Sasuke in the parking lot.

Normal POV

"Hey Naruto, ready for the weekend?" Sasuke asked her, putting their bags in the backseat, shutting the trunk. "I sure am, I actually put in an effort this week." He laughed and Naruto charmingly smiled at him. Sasuke kept sneaking glances to her hoping she didn't catch him. He knew prom was next month and he was wondering how to ask her. He wasn't much for school events, but even he wouldn't miss prom. Besides, he is going out his way just to make sure no one asks her. "Got any plans for this weekend?" She continued to look straight ahead, intrigued by the scenery. "Yes I do actually. Ino is taking me an Hinata dress shopping." Sasuke smiled, trying not to let his cockiness show. "That sounds like fun." he stated cunningly, Naruto just shrugged her shoulders, not really caring too much. She really did wonder why no one would ask her. A lot of boys looked like they were going to ask her, but it all ended the same. Every time they would attempt to ask her, they would back away in fear. She said yes to a few boys, but then the next day they would tell her horrified, that they forgot they asked someone before her. It was so strange, but Naruto would always brush it off, as long as she got to go, she didn't care who took her.

"Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me." Sasuke asked, interrupting her thoughts. "You sure you wont change your mind?" Sasuke made a jokingly hurt face at Naruto's accusation. "Of course not Naruto. I would never." She giggled at him, "I'm just wondering, its been happening to me a lot lately, so I wanted to be sure." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's naivety. She had no idea he was behind all of it. "Well I'm not like the losers at school. When I say I do something, I do it." He said it proudly. Naruto warmly smiled at him, "That's why you are so awesome Sasuke." She stated, while Sasuke was struggling with an upcoming blush. The rest of the car ride home consisted of her talking about random nonsense. From Gai sensei being creepy, to Kurenai assigning too much homework to a bunch of other rambles Sasuke tuned out. He loved Naruto, he did, but sometimes she talked to much for her own good. How could someone with such a small body, hold in so many words. He was surprised she didn't pass out from lack of air.

They arrived home and a rosy scent hit their nostrils. There where roses everywhere. Even ramen packets and teddy bears. Sasuke was pissed. He had been paying his brother to get rid of all the of the gifts that guy kept sending. Every month, since his appearance, that guy would have extravagant gifts delivered. Sasuke didn't even want to hear or say that man's awful name. Sometimes he would pass the gifts off as his own, the other he had Itachi destroy before Naruto could see it, today his brother clearly failed. He would yell at him later.

Sasuke's mother came in and smiled brightly at the teenagers before her. "Looks like you have a secret admirer sweetie." There were so many roses that filled the room, many different colors, but only one caught Naruto's eye and that was the luxurious yellow roses. She picked them up and inhaled their scent. "They smell really good. Who's it from?" "Here, they even left a note." Mikoto made her way over to Naruto and handed her the note.

She ripped it open, not trying to rip the note and not caring at the same time. _My Lovely, Naruto, how I miss the sound of your voice, the brightness of your face and most importantly , I miss your presence. It has been hell not being able to see you for so long. I am sorry for your loss, and the emotional trauma I caused you. I did not mean for things to turn out this way. I love you so much and all I wanted to do was protect you. It seems I failed miserably. I never stopped thinking about you, even after the day you were forcefully taken from me. I will do whatever it takes to win you back. You have become a beautiful young woman and I am ready to be with you, not as your guardian but as your partner for life. In due time you will remember me and I will be waiting. Sincerely Ryu. _

_P.S. I hope you've been getting all my gifts…_

Naruto blushed at the letter and put it to her chest, but Sasuke snatched it up and read the letter angrily. He scoffed and balled it up throwing it in the corner. "You don't believe this bull shit do you? He is just some creepy pedophile stalker! I think you should request a restraining order." "I think it's cute." Mikoto said as she fondled with the roses, wondering where she should put them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Get rid of this stuff will you?"

It was the next day, and it was cheerfully sunny as Naruto rode with Mikoto to pick up Ino and Hinata. She heard of Naruto's plan to go dress shopping and begged her to let her take them. She had never had a daughter and the her joys for going dress shopping were robbed from her because she had two boys, and there was no way they were going to wear a dress for her. She asked.

Naruto attempted to listen to Mikoto as she talked about all sorts of things pertaining to prom. She had too much on her mind to listen, she wanted to know who this Ryu person was. He seemed to know her, but she for the life of her couldn't remember him. She wanted to talk to him, find out how they knew each other, but anytime she brought it up Sasuke would angrily brush it off and say what he always said, "Stay away from that creep." It was getting annoying that she couldn't talk to Sasuke about it. She just couldn't help her curiosity.

They pulled up in Ino's drive way and Mikoto waited patiently as Naruto pulled out her phone to text her that she was here. It just so happened that Hinata was already here, that would save them an extra trip. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha, thanks for giving us a ride." "Its my pleasure Ino, I don't mind at all." Hinata thanked her too as they both hopped in the back seat.

Sasuke knew he would be bored without Naruto there, so he invited Shikamaru and Neji over to play some video games and just hang out. They had already had there suits rented and bought, so all they needed was for the day to come. "I creamed you again Uchiha." Shikamaru said slyly Sasuke just ignored him and tried to beat him. They were playing Halo 3, it was one of Sasuke's favorite games but Sasuke had some trouble concentrating.

"You are starting to suck at this game, Sasuke." Neji noticed raising an eyebrow. Sasuke placed the controller down. "I cant help it, I have so much on my mind."

"It isn't that guy again is it?"

"Who else would it be."

"Why don't you just tell him to back off?"

"Yea, because it totally worked the first time, Nara."

"Just trying to help."

"What about a restraining order?"

"That wont stop him either."

"Why don't you just tell her." Sasuke gave Shikamaru an ugly look and he raised his hands saying forget it and went back to playing the game, this time Sasuke kicking his butt. Even though he was winning now, that didn't stop his thoughts, 'I want to pursue her, but I feel it is too soon. I am scared she will get her memories back and then I may have a problem. Then again, maybe I wont. She will remember the hell that man put her through and she will hate him forever.' He heard the door bell ring twice before he yelled to Itachi to answer it.

Itachi was taking a nap when he was rudely awaken by his little brother. He gave them all evil glances as he answered the door.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I don't think Sasuke wants to see you."

"I'm not here for him, I'm here for you." Itachi raised an eyebrow in awe, 'what could she possibly want?' "What can I help you with Sakura?" She cleared her throat and answered his question, "I was wondering if you would escort me to prom?" She asked nervously blushing and biting her finger. Itachi wore a blank look on his face, not giving any hints of what his answer would be. "Well?" Sakura asked again getting a little impatient. "No." He simply said slamming the door in her face. The boys were spying around the corner and laughed at Itachi as he rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs to sleep. Sasuke tried his best to contain himself, for once she wasn't bugging him.

The night of prom had finally arrived and everyone was excited at the events that would unfold. Sasuke sat on the couch and waited for Naruto to come downstairs, his mother went out of her way to make sure he didn't see Naruto's dress until this very day. He shook his head, he loved his mother, but sometimes he wondered about her. Just then he looked up and was entranced by Naruto's elegantly beautiful dress. It was magnificent, she wore a short ball gown dress that had an orange ribbon wrapped above her waist. Her long blond hair was curled and it bounced as she walked down the stairs. Sasuke's tongue was caught in his throat. He was just stunned at her wonderful appearance. Sasuke knew she looked beautiful in anything, but this time he was lost for words.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto questions as she blushed and looked down at the floor. Sasuke took a few steps towards her, took her hand and kissed it gently. "You look gorgeous, Naruto." Sasuke stated before his mother and father came into the room. "You guys look so cute together! Get closer so we can take a picture!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto and took several pictures for his mother as the limo pulled up. "Mom hurry up the limo's here."

"Okay, okay, one more and I promise we're done." As promised she took one more picture. "Wait, Sasuke honey, don't forget the corsage." Sasuke walked back to get it and hugged his mother. "Thanks mom." She hugged him back, appreciating her son's gratefulness. Sasuke place the corsage on Naruto's dress and they held hands all the way to the limo. "What's up home slice! Whoa! Naruto you look amazing!" Kiba said in awe as Sasuke rolled his eyes, why did he invite him again? Naruto thanked Kiba and complimented Temari on her dress. "Thanks I got it shipped from Paris. It was a present from my grandparents." She stated proudly. Sasuke wasn't too thrilled when Naruto asked if Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Hinata, and Kiba could all share a limo. He really was against it, but anything to make her smile, so he agreed, he would put up with all their mindless chatter all the way to prom. He nearly killed Sai when he almost spilled juice on him, twice.

They pulled up at the prom and the limo driver escorted them out of the limo. Sasuke thanked the driver and tipped him generously. The women all rushed up ahead to get a good look at all the beautiful decorations. "It's amazing!" Naruto gasped, there were white and yellow party streamers everywhere, even yellow and white rose petals leading inside. Everything sparkled and glistened, and Naruto was amazed by the perfection. Hinata held open the door and that's when the loud music and the sugary aroma of sweets and sweat hit their noses. Each of the girls caught up with their dates and bugged them into dancing.

"Come on Sasuke dance with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't dance."

"Do it for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll dance with you." Sai stated winking at the couple. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pulled Naruto out on the dance floor and attempted to dance. Attempted. After the song was up Naruto went to go dance with Ino to 'Scream' by Usher. They danced in semi unison as the sweat began to drip off their body's by the end of the song. A new song came on and she was about to dance when Sasuke interrupted. "I brought you some punch." She thanked him and gulped the punch down. "Thanks Sasuke, I was starting to get thirsty." he told her she was welcome and offered her a seat with him and the other people who rode with him. "Give us two more songs!" She asked and Sasuke agreed. The girls grabbed Hinata and danced like they haven't had fun in years.

Sasuke was not a prom person, but he had to admit he was having fun watching Naruto dance around like she was a little kid again. He hadn't seen her smile like that in so long, and it was a nice change. People who didn't know her, would have never guess she had a mentally break down that lasted about a year and half. Sasuke frowned, he liked the way things were and he hoped they stayed that way. He was worried that Ryuzaki would show up again and ruin everything. Even though he hadn't made a personal appearance, Sasuke knew who he was dealing with and its not like Ryuzaki was just going to keep sending her flowers and candies forever, he would step in eventually. This guy was so cunning it was sick. Sasuke tried to shake the thoughts that clouded his mind, it wasn't easy, but he did it. Today, is prom, and it was time to forget about life right know and focus on their last dance as seniors before they all went off to college. Sasuke smiled at Naruto as she came and practically sat in his lap. "Why are you so happy?" He asked, he didn't want to complain, he liked the thought of her sitting on his lap, he was just curious. "Sakura ripped her dress dancing." Naruto giggled and the whole table filled with laughter. They ate cake and talked about people's dresses and their dances. Ino mostly couldn't stop talking about one person's dress, it was clear as day she hated it. Naruto kept saying the night would be better if they had ramen juice. "Naruto, that's gross." She stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru, and he just shook his head.

"_There's nothing I could say to you, nothing I could ever do to make you see….what you mean to me…"_

Sasuke smiled and held out his hand and Naruto took it confusingly. "What are you doing?"

"May I have this dance?"

"But I thought you didn't dance?"

"I can make an exception, for you." Naruto smiled and rolled her eyes while the girls giggled at how cute they were. Shikamaru just gave him a thumbs up as he walked away. Sasuke led her deep into the dance floor. He placed his arms around her waist and she settled her hands on his back as they danced around slowly to the song.

"_All the pain, the tears I cried, still you never said goodbye…and know I know…how far you'd go…I know I let you down…but it's not like that now….This time I'll never …let…you…go…."_

Sasuke held her close and took in her scent. She smelt like strawberries, he didn't like strawberries, but they smelled so good on Naruto. He had thought it over and he decided it was time. Time to ask her a very important question. Maybe not at this moment, at this moment he loved feeling her head rest on his chest, he didn't want this moment to be interrupted.

"_I will…all that you want…and get myself together… 'cause you keep me from falling apart….all my life…I'll be with you forever….to get you through the day….and make everything okay….."_

He sled his hand up her back and rested it in her hair. She just smiled and took in his scent. She enjoyed being in Sasuke's arms, she couldn't help but feel like something is missing. Before she came here she had one of her visions. She hadn't had any in a while and it started to bother her. Its like her visions took notice of this and gave her a fulfilling vision.

"_I thought that I had everything…I didn't know what life could bring, but know I see….honestly….you're the only one thing I got right, the only one I let inside…..now I can breathe….'cause you're here with me…"_

In her vision she saw Sasuke, his eyes were filled with hatred and vengeance. It made no sense. Who would Sasuke hate so much? Him and Itachi barley speak to each other so it couldn't be him. It made Naruto wonder. It was just the look he held in his eyes it scared her. Those were the eyes of a killer. She knew Sasuke very well and she knew he would never kill anyone. Her vision just didn't add up, usually she could always understand them, but this one she just couldn't. She had that vision last month and since then she stuck to Sasuke like glue, she was scared for him. Things had finally gotten good for them, and it would be a shame if it all came crashing down now. She sighed into Sasuke's chest, "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll protect you." Sasuke looked puzzled for a moment and smiled lightly at her random comment, "I'd do the same for you Naruto."

"_And I will be…all that you want, and get myself together…'cause you keep me from falling apart….All my life 'my life'…I'll be with you forever 'forever'…to get you through the day, and make everything okay 'okay'….I will be all that you want…'I'll be' and get myself together…'cause you keep me form falling apart….and all my life….you know I'll be with you forever…to get you through the day….and make everything okay…."_

The beautiful song had ended and Sasuke was ready to make Naruto his forever. He led her over to a more secluded corner on the dance floor. He took a deep breath and fondled with the box in his pocket. He was more nervous than he thought he would be. He looked over for guidance from his friends and the all egged him to do it already. Ino had her camera out and was ready to take a picture of Naruto's reaction. It was now or never, Sasuke gulped and looked at Naruto. "We've known each other since we were little kids and even now I still enjoy your company." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, she agreed with him. She was highly oblivious to what was going on. All their friends knew but her. Ino and Hinata went all out for her. They made sure she had the perfect dress and not and inch of her was out of place. They didn't over look any detail. They all knew she deserved to be happy, especially after everything she'd been through. She and Sasuke were perfect for each other, not many guys would chase someone to the end of the earth and wait for them patiently. Most girls were jealous of her story. Everyone wanted the happy ending, but not everyone deserved it.

"I love you and I want to protect you forever. I want to make sure that no one ever has the pleasure of hurting you again. Life wasn't always perfect for you or for me but I honestly think we deserve each other. I really do love you and I want to show it to you every way possible." Naruto smiled at his sincere words, she still didn't know why he was saying them but she enjoyed it. She loved when Sasuke was nice to her, she cared about him a lot. "I love you too Sasuke." "Then do me the honor.." Sasuke was ready to pull out the ring when he heard Naruto's name being mention on the stage. It seemed to be a live performance dedication song for Naruto. The crowd awed and Sasuke looked confused at first, and decided it was one of his friends that did it for him. He didn't expect what happened next.

Sasuke's POV

It was him! What the hell is he doing here!? I felt pure rage at the scene that unfolded before me. I looked at my friends and they looked as confused as I did. He put his pale white fingers on the piano and began his song.

"_I think you're pretty without any makeup on, I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down….Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine…._

_Let's just talk, all through the night, there's no need…to rush. We can dance, until we die You and I….will be young forever…_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…_

_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, Don't ever look back….._

Look at that loser! I cant believe he thinks this would work. I look over at Naruto and she seems to enjoy it. I was beyond pissed. If I could I would go straight up to him and punch his lights out until he stopped moving. Even if it did make her happy it wouldn't work, by the time she would even remember him we would all ready be married. I smirk and listen to the rest of his pathetic song. I have the upper hand, he needs to remember that.

Normal POV

_When you're around me life's like a movie scene I wasn't happy until you became my queen I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's just talk all through the night There's no need to rush We can dance until we die You and I will be young forever….._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep, Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch now baby I believe this is real So take a chance and don't ever look back, Don't ever..._

_I will get your heart racing if that's what you need In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need In this teenage dream tonight…_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back…_

Ryuzaki's eyes never left Naruto's, he wanted her to hear the words, to feel them, and know that they meant something. He was undeniably in love with her. Never has he, the former L, made such and effort for someone. This was his first time singing in public. He didn't realize he hated every minute of it, because he was too busy focusing on Naruto.

_My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch now baby I believe this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, Don't ever..._

Tears lightly fell from Naruto's face. She reached up and wiped them away as quickly as they came. She didn't even know why she was crying, she didn't even know this person, but she was overwhelmed with such emotion it hurt. 'Who is this guy and how is he doing this to me?' she wondered. She was in loved with Sasuke not this man, but this one man had the power to make her knees quake as he sung to her. It was a lovely gesture, and no one ever sung to her before, but that was still no excuse for her to feel that way. She felt like she knew this man her whole life, but how?

_I will get your heart racing if that's what you need In this teenage dream tonight_

_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need In this teenage dream tonight…_

The song was finally over and the crowd roared, even Naruto herself clapped and cheered for him as well, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Before Naruto could turn around and ask Sasuke anything he had shouted for her to 'stay put', as he made his way back stage to give Ryu a 'little talk'. Naruto was curious as well and was tempted to follow Sasuke.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Oh hello Sasuke, did you enjoy my song."

"Fuck you! You better leave if you know what is good for you."

Ryu stared blankly at Sasuke giving away no emotion whatsoever. "I'm sorry Sasuke, are you scared that Naruto is going to come flying into my arms after she realizes the lies you told her." Sasuke shoved Ryuzaki unto the wall, "Shut the hell up!"

"I had hope for you, but I figured you wouldn't tell her. I'm pretty sure you made up foolish lies telling her how much I hate her, and never wanted to see her again. I'm not dumb Sasuke." Sasuke hid his eyes away from Ryu, to hide the rage that built up inside him. "You weren't there.."

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't there! Ever time she tried to kill herself! You weren't there every time she cried about you! You have no idea what we have been through! You were the biggest mistake she ever made! I had to deal with this day end and day out! If you love her so damn much then why did you leave!?" Ryuzaki paused for a moment and harshly shoved Sasuke off of him. "I do love her Sasuke, despite what you may think, that's why I sent her away. You should have told her I'd be back for her, like you promised. I don't know what I would have done if Light actually killed her…You should be thanking me." Sasuke lost his temper and Ryuzaki's jaw connected with Sasuke's fist. Ryu flew back knocking over some stage equipment. "What's wrong Sasuke? Jealous? Because no matter what you do her heart will always belong to me. Face it Sasuke you are just a childhood dream." Sasuke came after Ryu preparing to punch him, but Ryu intercepted and kicked him flat on his stomach sending him flying to the ground. "If you really love her then leave!"

"And why would I do that Sasuke? I love her and as I promised I cam back for her. You should have seen this coming."

"Let her live her life with me! She is finally happy!" Ryuzaki shook his head. "Sasuke you just don't understand. I'm not going anywhere unless she tells me too."

"Then I will make you leave!" Sasuke got back up and quickly double punched Ryuzaki in the face. Ryu grabbed his shirt and punched Sasuke in the face a few times and was prepared to deliver another punch.

"Stop!" Sasuke stopped struggling away from Ryu's grip and Ryu stopped in mid punch. Both boys looked up at the group of people who entered. They searched for the voice that stopped them. There in the middle stood Naruto, tears streaming down her face. Ryu instantly regretted his actions and let go of Sasuke.

"Sasuke what's going on? Who is this guy?"

"He is no one-"

"Stop lying to me! If he is know one then what is this all about?! Someone please tell me!?" Naruto was on the verge of bursting into to uncontrollably tears. Sasuke looked away he didn't have the heart to tell her. Truth is, he was terrified of her finding out the truth. Ryu stepped up to her and he looked into her eyes. "You still have the necklace I gave you." She shook her head, "No Sasuke gave this to me." Ryu frowned and grabbed the necklace, she was right it had Sasuke's initials in it. "What happened to the one I gave you?" Naruto shook her head, confused about what he was asking. He released the death grip he had on her necklace. He was beginning to really hate Sasuke for interfering.

"Naruto, I took care of you for almost three years. I sent you away, because I feared for your life."

"No way." She stared in question trying to process this.

"Its true. I found you in my barn. You were on the verge of dying. I let you stay with me. You begged me not to send you back home because you were scared of facing everyone's judgment." Everyone stared at him, but Sasuke, as he told his story. "I home schooled you and you met your grandfather, and everything Misa did annoyed you. Don't you remember any of this? All the fights we had? All the moments we shared?"

"This has to be a lie. I don't think Id forget this. Parts of my memory are gone but this just doesn't explain anything." Ryu hung his head in defeat. "Don't you remember this?" He held up the other half of his necklace that he had hanging on his neck, "I've never taken it off."

"Sasuke has one just like this." Naruto said stepping forward to get a better look. "Enough of this bullshit. She said she doesn't remember so just leave." Ryuzaki gave Sasuke a nasty look. His attention went back to Naruto as she grabbed the necklace and examined it in her fingers. Their eyes met and it all came flooding back. Everything she had forgotten. She remembered it all, its like Ryu's eyes were filling her head with all of her lost memories. She remembered it all, Misa, Light, Rem, her grandfather. She remembered Ryu's real name, Lawliet. Their eyes never broke contact until her knees gave out and she fell.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Ryu screamed in unison. Sasuke would have rushed over to her but she was closer to Ryu who caught her and helped her up. "Are you alright." She looked at him and walked away. She went to a corner and picked up one of the sticks they had lying around and hit Ryu with it. "Ouch, why are you hitting me?" She didn't stop hitting him, all he could do was block her hits, but either way it still hurt. "That's for leaving me! You no good asshole! I cried for you! I wanted you to love me so bad!"

"I do love you and I never stopped."

"Then why did you believe those fake pictures!"

"I didn't I had to pretend they were real so Light would think you didn't mean anything to me anymore. I told Sasuke I would come for you in a year. He was supposed to explain everything once you were safe." She looked over at Sasuke and by the guilty look on his face she could tell it was true. So she throw the stick, hitting Sasuke in the ear.

"OW!"

"I cant believe you Sasuke! All this time you knew! And you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't know how.."

"How about every time I was trying to kill myself! How about every time I cried myself to sleep! You've been lying to me! I cant believe you would do this!" Sasuke tried to apologized but she ran out the door while Ino went after her to make sure she was okay.

She felt utterly betrayed, like she could trust no one. She knew things were going way too great to last that way. She managed to bump into Neji who spilled punch over his suit. "Naruto what's the hurry?' He asked slightly irritated. She looked into his eyes and he saw how distressed she was. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh Neji." ,She leaped into his arms and cried. Neji held her close and she cried nonstop.


	15. At All Ends Here

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. It seems it is time to end it ****L Sorry. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story, that took me forever to finish…or at least update. **

**I don't own anything but the plot and you are more than welcome to review if you want. Tell me what you think and if I get enough requests, if people don't like who she ends up with, I would be glad to make an alternate ending and remember you voted! Thanks again guys enjoy the last chapter! **

Naruto's POV

Prom was a disaster! Well, it wasn't all bad, but the end of it was terrible. I finally got my memories back and its been hell ever since. Ino was nice enough to let me stay with her, because I couldn't bare to see Sasuke's face. How could he lie to me like that! I haven't talked to him in four days. I have almost forty-two missed calls from him and thirty-nine calls from an unknown number, which I'm assuming is Ryu. It felt like a hurricane ripped through my heart when Ryu told me he didn't want anything to do with me. I hate him just as much as I hate Sasuke at the moment. They could have told me about their stupid scheme to "protect me". He could have sent letters, a text messages, sent someone to tell me, anything! But no, he led me to believe that he didn't love me, and Sasuke didn't help it either.

"I hate men!" I scream out loud as I burry my face into a pillow. Ino frowned and patted me on the back. "There, there. Men can suck sometimes Naruto, that's just the way things are." She sucks at comforting me sometimes. I know she means well, but her ability to suck at comforting can be irritating sometimes. "But I just don't get why he would lie to me." Ino sighed and seemed to ponder the thought. "Okay, there is no doubt that Sasuke loves you Naruto, don't ever doubt that. Everything he does, he does for you. Maybe he didn't tell you about Ryu because he was scared of losing you again. All he ever talked about before he brought you back was how he was going to bring you back and make sure no one ever hurt you again. He loves you Naruto, he really loves you. I know its not my place to tell you this, but maybe you owe it to him." I take me head out of the pillow and give her a funny look. "What are you talking about? I don't owe him anything."

"I use to be jealous of you Naruto. I wanted Sasuke so bad. Part of me still does. I would give anything to have a guy look out for me as much as Sasuke does for you. I gave up on him after he cussed me out. I honestly had no idea you went through that. I only heard what I wanted to hear." She paused, and looked at me. "He was practically a zombie when you weren't here. He barely passed his classes, he didn't eat and he wouldn't give anyone else the time of day. His parents were thinking about having him admitted. It was just scary Naruto, you didn't see him the way we saw him. And then not to mention all of the good things he has done for you when you were in that walking coma state."

"I was in that state because of him!"

"No you were in that state because your father died."

"You don't know me that way yet Ino."

"Naruto, I am just trying to help you. Just forgive Sasuke."

"I don't want to and besides what about Ryu?"

"What about him?"

"I still care about him too."

"Just forget about him Naruto."

"Why?"

"He doesn't love you, not like Sasuke does."

"You don't even know him Ino, you cant say that."

"Maybe I don't, but its all his fault! If he had just left you alone you could be so happy with Sasuke. He was going to propose you know, but that Ryu guy ruined everything!" Ino shouted, I don't know why she was even shouting. It takes a few minutes for her words to settle in. 'Sasuke was going to propose to me?' I blush a little bit, astonished. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. I care about Sasuke a lot. Marriage, between either of them, never crossed my mind. I just don't know who to choose. I love them both, and now that I remember, I can't just forget about what me and Ryu had. I sigh, why is this so difficult? I know Ino has a point, Sasuke has given up a good chunk of his life to help me, as where Ryu…took me in and gave me a reason to live. I wish my father was here, he would know what to do. He was always good at giving advice.

Sasuke's POV

I'm so sorry, all I've ever wanted to do was protect you, but all you've done is push me away. I wish I could give up on you, but then I remember that I just love you too damn much to do that. That damn Ryu ruins everything he touches! Why couldn't he have just died! I was this close to being with Naruto! This close! He always swoops in and takes what isn't his! Naruto was always mine and no one else's, why cant he understand that. I hope she remembers everything I've done for her, I've been very patient up until now. I gave her, her space and it seems she is pulling away. I don't know if I even stand a chance now that she remembers everything.

I grunt as I swung my legs over the bed and poured me a shot of whiskey I had on the nightstand. I was trapped in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice Sakura wrapping her arms around me. "Sasuke-kun, good morning." I simply ignored her and sipped my drink. She continued to rub her hands all over me. "I had fun last night, I hope you did too." She whispers in my ear. Sakura pulls me back into bed and places herself on top of me. She moves her hands slowly up my chest and begins licking my neck. I just close my eyes and imagine Naruto, that she is the one doing all these things too me. I want her to be the one touching me, holding me and kissing me. It should be her, and no one else. She should be the one I lose myself too. It's got to be her…

She is riding me and moaning. I love the sound of her moans, they give me the strength to go on. I take my hands and guide her hips into mine, plunging deeper and deeper inside her. She is flushed and almost at her limit I could tell. I flip her over, not losing connection, and I continue to thrust into her. I was about to climax when I whispered her name and my whispers became louder.

"Naruto!?" Sakura screamed at me and pushed me off of her. "I'm not Naruto! Get over her! I only excused you last night because you were drunk! You are sober now and I am better than that stupid slut!" Just then I lost control of my emotions and I strangled her. I almost didn't stop, I feel that she is the cause of my pain this is all because of her. Naruto wouldn't have left school if it want for her! And if she stayed in school that day, I could have protected her from Itachi! I hate you Sakura Haruno, I hate you. I want you to die, you deserve it, you really deserve it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!?"

My head turns around fast and I am face to face with Naruto's shocked face.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

**Sasuke threw his annual spring break party, inviting over half the school it seemed. His parents always went out of town for his father's police convention. Mikoto always tagged along to spend time with her husband, leaving Sasuke and Itachi to do whatever they wanted. So every year since junior year of middle school, he has thrown the best spring break parties. His brother wasn't much for parties so he stayed locked away in his room. One drunk teenage girl, accidentally stumbled her way into his room and she left terrified in tears. What did Itachi do to her? Only G-d knows.**

**His friends all tried to cheer him up, but all Sasuke wanted to do was sulk and drink. Anyone who tried to talk to him was cussed out immediately, so everyone left him to himself. The young adults partied for hours. Some passing out in the yard, while others passed out in the bathroom. The music never died down and neither did they. Sasuke even swore he saw a few strippers, or it could have just been girls in bikini's, they do have a pool.**

**Sasuke didn't realize how drunk he was, and trust me he was very drunk. He was in mourning over his beloved Naruto. Scared of never seeing her again, and scared that Ryu would take her back and she would forget about Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want to handle that. He didn't want to see Naruto leave ever again. His heart just couldn't bear it. Why must it hurt to love someone this much? His heart lifted when he saw her face full of concern. He hugged her and even cried into her shoulder a bit as she helped him upstairs. He confessed everything to her. How sorry he was and why he did what he did, everything and he beg for her forgiveness. She forgave him and even slipped off her clothes and helped him take of his. He let her properly deflower her. Sasuke knew they were going to be together forever now that they slept together. Nothing could ever come between them now…except for reality. He never realized he was so drunk that he confessed his love to the wrong girl. He had drank so much, he didn't realize he slept with Sakura. At least until it all sunk in.**

Back to Sasuke's POV

I looked up to Naruto and I saw the pure shock on her face. "Sasuke! What are you doing!?" She screamed at me. I didn't know what she was talking about. I wasn't doing anything. I felt something underneath me squirm, I looked at my hands. I gasped, my hands were wrapped around Sakura's throat an she was fighting to breath. I released my hold on her and she still struggled to breath. What have I become? I looked at the disappointed look on everyone's faces, but I only noticed Naruto's. "Naruto, its complicated." "Sasuke you are strangling Sakura and your both naked. It doesn't take much to tell what is going on. You don't have to lie to me Sasuke." "But Naruto-." "Save it Sasuke, I just came to get my stuff. I will be staying with Deidara and Ino's family until graduation." I just stayed there and looked at her. I didn't even attempted to get up. I was so scared, I didn't know what to say. Is this her way of saying we are over? I don't know, maybe if I stay here, time will rewind and let me do things over again. She looked at me one more time and left as the bystanders closed the door. What have I done? I should go after her, but what if she yells at me, and tells me she hates me. I don't think I can live if she says those words to me. Sakura yelled something at me before she left, but I didn't care. She could rot in hell for eternity. All I cared about, was Naruto.

Naruto's POV

How did things take such a bad turn like this? I only came back to the Uchiha house to get my things. Ino called her father and he agreed to let me stay in the guest room until graduation. Itachi knew I was coming over, he and Deidara offered to help me box and load all my things. I was walking passed Sasuke's room when I heard yelling and it sounded like someone was in trouble. Part of me wished I'd never opened that door. I tried to hide my tears, strangely it wasn't that hard. I knew Sasuke loved me and he would never want to hurt me. I have a feeling he only slept with Sakura because I hurt him so much and it made me feel guilty. I didn't know what to say to him, I did almost cry when I saw the hurt look on his face. I saw the pain from all the years.

I couldn't take it anymore. This place just held so much memories. I needed to leave and clear my head. I was going to sit in the car while they guys loaded the heavy stuff in the truck. I was out the door when a piece of yellow paper caught my eye. It was crumpled up in the corner. I went over to it and unwrinkled it. The paper carried a vanilla scent to it.

I read it and smiled sadly. It was from Ryu when he made me that note almost a month ago, or maybe it was two months ago, I don't really remember. I reread it again Ryu does love me doesn't he…but so does Sasuke. I threw the paper back in the corner. God why cant love be easy! Why did they both have to love me! I fall to my knees and cry. I just wish this was easy for me, why cant things be easy for me and stay that way! Why does life have to be so damn hard. Ino comes in and rubs my back, I was so lost and I just wish someone could tell me who to be with.

…...

It was four days ago since that incident, Sasuke tried calling and I didn't answer, I got out of Ino's car and made my way inside the school, dreading first block. Why? Because of Mister Hideki Massimo or better known as Ryuzaki. I was so pissed when I found out he was going to be my first block teacher.

"Where is Asuma?"

"He just disappeared without a trace. Don't worry, I'm sure they will find him eventually." He smiled at me. Lies! Disappeared my ass! I knew he probably hid him some where. Asuma maybe laid back and kind of lazy but he never misses school. He once came in a bodysuit used to contain contagiously toxic people when he had the flu, only because he didn't want to mess up his salary. I was even more upset at his lame attempt to see me after class. Yea right, as soon as the bell rings I am the first person out the door. He even tried giving the class extra homework. "You will have to turn in a three hundred word essay by the end of each week till Naruto takes responsibility and stays after class." The class would groan and give me the evil eye, but I would just flip them off. "Nice try Ryu but peer pressure doesn't work on me." Naruto:100, stupid, dumb Ryu: none. It was bad enough I had to go out of my way to avoid Sasuke, I didn't really want to deal with Ryu at the moment either. When Sasuke found out Ryu was working here he would go an extra mile to find me. He would wait by my classes and even had the nerve to wait by Ino or Sai's car. I even heard he was spreading rumors about Ryu being a pedophile and that he eats the hearts of virgins. That explains all the werid stares Ryu gets.

This routine almost went on for weeks but it stopped being as frequent. Sasuke still wouldn't stop calling me and neither did Ryu but I still didn't want to speak with them. What was I supposed to say? Oh I'm sorry I don't know which one of you I love better? I couldn't say that to them, even if it was the truth. I knew I would have to make a decision soon. Graduation was in a week. I don't know what I plan on doing as soon as graduation hits Ino wants to know what I am going to do. They didn't mind me staying even longer, but I didn't want to impose, but I didn't want to go back to the Uchiha's either. Mikoto would still talk to me, she was a little upset that I left, she said she loves having me around. I kind of felt guilty leaving her by herself, but I just needed to get away. I have been away for over a good month now, and I'm still no where close to finding who I want to be with.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. I asked who ever it was to come in and it was Deidara.

"Someone downstairs wants to see you." I gave him an annoyed look. "Don't worry, its not Sasuke or the other guy." He said smiling at me. I'm curious to see who it is now. If it wasn't those two then maybe it was one of Sasuke's parents. I got off the bed and made my way downstairs.

"Yo."

"Kakashi? Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too Naruto, you haven't been returning my phone calls.

"I haven't been returning anyone's phone calls."

"Good to know. I was worried about you, I still care you know."

"I'm glad to hear that." I say honestly.

"Listen I have sometime before I need to be anywhere. Would you like to go get ramen with me?" A smile crept on my face and I was out the door in seconds, causing him to sweat drop.

It wasn't that crowded at the ramen shop, just a few unfamiliar faces as always. Even though I was busy munching away on my fourth bowl, I still looked around to make sure I wasn't being followed by Ryu or Sasuke. "Are you expecting someone?" Kakashi asked me. I guess he saw me looking around suspiciously. "No, the exact opposite actually." He looks at me for a few moments, then returns to his ramen. "You know Naruto, you are the talk of the town." I roll my eyes, "Aren't I always?"

"This time it is about you and Sasuke, oh and the new guy. Not about your mother." That I wasn't expecting. "Why are people talking about that?"

"Everyone loves a good drama Naruto, it's a distraction from the issues they have going on in their own lives." I never really cared what people thought of me, and I'm not about to now. "Maybe they should mind their own business and focus on their lives. I cant stand people who are so busy worrying about people when their lives need to be fixed." I saw him shake his head in agreement out of the corner of my eye. I went back to eating my ramen. It was my favorite, pork flavored with the other random veggies and meats mixed inside. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sometimes Kakashi could be so random. "Talk about what?"

"I was told you got your memories back and now you are confused."

"Why is that your business anyway?" I asked slightly irritated. I was hoping this lunch date wouldn't turn out with him trying to pick my brains for answers. He placed his chopsticks down and looked at me seriously, "Look I know I probably wont be as close to you the way Iruka was, but I still want to try he meant a lot to me, and so do you." I swallow the last of my ramen, regretting those words. I forgot how much my dad meant to him and vice versa. I just assumed once he died he would just disappear, not that I want him to. I tell him the story of how I got my memories back and how I found out the truth. He continued to look at me, taking in my ever word. "Sasuke's heart was in the right place and so was Ryu's, Naruto. They both care about you deeply. They both did, what the did, out of love."

"So it was okay for him to lie to me and tell me that Ryu was just using me for my visions?"

"I'm not saying that. People make mistakes Naruto."

"I know that, but he should have told me the truth. My brain literally stopped thinking, when I went into, whatever it was. Do you know what it feels like to just check out like that? It felt like I was alone in a dark room rocking myself back in forth. Not thinking of anything, all I saw was darkness. I don't know how I made it out or why it happened, but it was all because of that." I never want to be in that place again. I was alone, I felt nothing and I saw nothing. it's the worst empty feeling of them all."

Kakashi looked at me, with the same normal expression on his face. "Sometimes, when we take on too much pain and don't know how to deal with it our brain does it for us. It's the mind's way of looking out for us. Some people shut down, some people drink, or hurt themselves and so on. So I wouldn't necessarily say it was Sasuke's fault you shut down. I believe you shut down because you have been through a lot and weren't dealing with it properly."

"Well then what are you trying to say then? What should I do then? Because I don't know." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm just trying to tell you to pace yourself. Don't go with Sasuke because you feel like you owe him, go with him because you love him." I ponder his words, I do feel like I owe Sasuke, but that is not why I love him. I love because he was always there when no one else was. I love him for a lot of unexplainable reasons too. I love Ryu as well and I kind of feel like I owe him too. And I find it interesting how he only mention Sasuke and not Ryu, guess I know who he wants me to pick. If he thought I should pick Ryu he would have said 'don't go with Ryu because you feel like you owe him, go with him because you love him.' The one thing I learned about Kakashi is when he wants you to do something, he indirectly tells you. When he wants something he will just say, "It would be nice, but I can only dream." or "I don't wish to be a burden on anyone." or the famous "It means nothing if I make someone do something." And then he will pout for a few hours, tsk, tsk, so typical of him. I order up another batch of ramen and we talk about other things, to keep my mind off of…them.

It's finally the last day of school and I still don't know who I want. I don't even have a college lined up. Everybody is so sure of themselves and here I am not knowing anything. Ino got into a very good botany internship and will be going to China in a few weeks. Sasuke is probably going into the police force with his dad. Neji was the only one in our school to get into Harvard. I hear it's in Unites States so I probably wont be seeing him in a long time. He is going to practice law and I hear Harvard is a really good school.

I want to go into politics. And yes I said politics. A lot of people laugh when I would tell them that, but I am super serious. I want to go into politics so people can take me seriously. I feel like I can make a big difference in this community. I want to show people that no matter what background you are from that you can do anything you set your mind too. As long as you don't procrastinate and have lots of motivation. I didn't have that for a while, but now I do and I am dieing to make my dreams come true. Plus I have people who love and support me.

I was cleaning out my locker when I saw Sakura at the water fountain. Normally, I don't go out my way to acknowledge her existence, but today I felt like I needed to speak to her. I come up to her and I frown, she still has the bruises around her neck that Sasuke gave to her. At least they are clearing up. "What are you staring at?"

"Uh, nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." She looks at me werid and I continue, "Sasuke doesn't mean anything by what he did. He is just in a bad place right now." She scoffed at me and shook her head, "You're an idiot you know."

"Why am I an idiot."

"You have to be an idiot not to like Sasuke, especially after all the things he's done for you." Why was I talking to her again? Or right I felt sorry for her, maybe it was a mistake to come over here. "You are just like your mother Naruto, wasn't it Iruka who spent his last dime trying to put your mother through college and she spent it on drugs."

"What the hell does my, mother have to do with this Sakura!?"

"It doesn't matter because I blame you!" What the hell is she talking about? Blame me for what. It was her that tormented me all through middle school.

"Sakura, what are you talking about? Blame me for what?"

"I blame you for everything wrong with Sasuke! Why couldn't you just stay wherever you were!? Why couldn't you just leave Sasuke alone?! I love him Naruto! Not you! You are the one that left. Why can't you just die!"

"That's enough Sakura!"

We both turned to the voice and it was Sasuke. Strangely, this is the last person I expected to see. "Sakura get out of here before I strangle you again." she looked from him, then to me and stomped off. So much for that. I tried to sneak away, but Sasuke grabbed my arm and made me face him, so much for that too!

"Sasuke I am still not talking to you."

"Fine then just listen." I sigh, I guess I could I have been avoiding him and Ryu for a long time. Maybe this is the first step in finding out what I want. "Naruto, I love you. I love you more than I love myself. It has been hell since you've been away. I really miss you. I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry. I was just scared of losing you to Ryu again. Actually wait, no I'm not sorry."

"What do you mean your not sorry? Sasuke you hurt me, and because of you-"

"Just listen, I am sorry that it hurt you, but I am not sorry that I did it, because given the circumstances again I would do it over. I don't want to lose anyone to you ever again. No I don't like how things are turning out, but Naruto I will follow you till the ends of the earth if I ever lose you again. As long as I know you love me, I will never give up on you and you can't make me." I was speechless, I didn't really know what to say.

"Look, Naruto, If you really want to be with me, the way I want to be with you then I will be waiting in the park at 4:30 just like the last time. If you don't show up, then I understand." Sasuke said to me as he walked away. That's four hours from now. I look at the ground and just stop thinking. I turn to walk away and bump into a teacher. "Oh I'm sorry mister…oh its you." I try to walk away from Ryu too and he runs in front of me.

"Naruto wait."

"What do you want, I'm about to be late to my next class."

"Just please, I waited patiently to talk to you."

"Fine go ahead."

"I love you Naruto, and you know that. I sent you away because I worried about you and I wanted you to live. Here, please take this." Ryu hands me this rectangular looking box and I take it.

"What is it?"

"Open it later and after you open it come find me. I will be in room 1202 at the Marriott hotel. Meet me there at 4:30."

"But Ryu-"

The bell rang and he disappeared before I could say anything.

It was finally the end of the day. The vehicles pulled up to take kids home one last time. School went by so fast, not just today but I feel like my life went by too fast. Some people cried and hugged knowing that this was their last day seeing each other, not including graduation. I just set by and watched, still jealous of everyone, at least they knew what they wanted. Graduation was tomorrow and not to mention I have to meet with Sasuke and Ryu in two hours. Oh wait I can only meet with one of them, and I still haven't decided who I want to be with yet. I only have two hours to decide! That was not enough time! I swear they got together again and did this on purpose! I got a ride with Deidara, since Ino went over Sai's house so I was going to be left by myself with my thoughts as the clock ticked down.

When I finally got into my room ,I sighed and hung my head, what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt anyone. I kind of already have an idea of who I want, but I don't want to hurt the other person's feelings if I go with that person. I unzip my bag and dump everything out, I wont be needing it anymore, no more school until college. I pick up the gift that is wrapped in orange wrapping paper. I open it curious at whatever it could be. I open it and see a note, a disk and a necklace that looks like the one Sasuke gave me. I read the not first, _Naruto - I managed to find the necklace you "dropped" It took me a while but I found it. Please watch the DVD, it will explain everything. ~Ryu_

Still intrigued, I turn on the TV and put in the disk. I looked at the date stamped and it was right around the time when Ryu left me. I saw Sasuke walk into Ryu's mansion and grandpa was there, leading him into the living room. Sasuke stayed there for a few minutes and then Ryu showed up.

"Well hello Sasuke, I have heard a lot about you. Even I didn't expect to be introduced to you. But because of the circumstances-"

"You better have a good reason for calling me here. I still want to badly kick your ass." Yup that is Sasuke I said to myself sweat dropping and he says I'm predictable.

"I came to make a deal with you Uchiha."

"And why the hell would I make a deal with you?"

"Because this concerns the safety of Naruto."

I am really interested at this point. Make a deal? He isn't talking about me is he? Oh wait…

"I'm listening."

Ryu took a sip of his tea and put a bunch of sugar cubes in it. I shook my head and giggled, oh Ryu I'm surprised you don't have diabetes with that diet..

"I want you to take Naruto back home."

"I intend too."

"Don't get me wrong. I love her with all my heart, but she isn't safe here. It would be selfish of me to keep her knowing her life is in danger." I frowned, he really was trying to protect me wasn't he? I saw the look on his face, he looked devastated.

"Sasuke I know who the real Kira is. He has threatened to hurt Naruto by rape and by the death of me." I cringed at the word, and wondered how he knew about that.

"What! How do you know?"

"I put a microphone piece on him and he basically confessed while threatening her. He can kill her anytime he wants. He might do it. He is after me, but I am afraid he will kill her to hurt me. Or that she will not be able to handle my death." Oh Ryu…

"Alright then. I understand. Is there a certain way you want to go about this?"

"Yes. I'm going to make it look like she was unfaithful to me."

"Are you insane! That would hurt her!"

"I'd rather have her a little hurt than dead." A little hurt? Come one I was in a walking coma for months.

"I also will come back for her in about a year."

"What?"

"I told you I love her. She just can't be with me right now. I want you to tell her what we discussed so that she wont be confused when she sees me. But…"

"But what?"

"But if I don't come for her in a year that means I have failed."

"Alright I will."

"Oh and Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Please look after her."

"I will like I've always done." Sasuke walked out of the room and tears poured down my face as Ryu sat there, probably daydreaming. I can't believe it. He really was honest with me from the start. Damnit Ryu, I was about to turn it off when I saw Ryu walk over to the door and fall on his knees. I couldn't tell what he was doing until I heard him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ryu, no Lawliet, was crying, he was crying for me. I've never seen him cry before. I half expect the world to explode.

I unhappily switched off the TV, put the necklace in my pocket and wiped away my tears. I was going to end this once and for all." I had ten minutes so I decided I better get going. I took out my phone and sent a text to Sasuke, telling him I'd be there soon. I went outside and started to walk over towards the park to meet Sasuke when I felt a pain in my neck and collapsed.

Normal POV

Sasuke stood in the park next to a swing. He waited patiently. He was just sure Naruto would pick him, there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't. It was already confirmed when she sent him that message. He loved her so much just as he always has said, and he knew in his heart that she loved him more than she could ever love Ryu. He smiled to himself 'It's only a matter of time before she gets here.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke waited and waited and waited and she never showed up. It was almost six o'clock and she still hasn't showed up. Sasuke felt hurt, like his whole world had shattered. He wondered why she would do this to him. He was going to go home and probably cry. When he remembered something. 'Last time she didn't show up was because…' Sasuke's heart dropped, he was praying she wasn't in trouble, but wouldn't it explain why she isn't here. Sasuke was about to call her when his phone went off. "Naruto, where are you!?"

Naruto's POV

I woke up with a terrible headache. I thought my head was going to burst. I swung my feet over and looked around and I had no idea where the hell I was. "Hmph! Finally! It took you forever to wake up." I looked over and saw Misa sitting on the couch. "Misa? What the hell are you doing here? Wait, what the hell am I doing here?" She got up and pointed at me.

"I hate you Naruto Uzumaki! "

"Me? What did I do to you?"

"You took Light away from me!"

"What no I didn't! Ryu didn't tell you? It was just a lame attempted to keep me safe!"

"I know! And because of you Ryu killed Light."

"Misa I have nothing to do with that."

"Ryu killed Light because of you! So you have everything to do with it!"

"Misa you're crazy."

"No I'm not! You are."

"You just can't leave well enough alone can you Naruto!?"

"You are insane Misa, I'm leaving." Before I take a step out Sakura steps out of no where and points a gun directly at my face. "Not so fast Naruto. You're not going anywhere." I slowly hide my hand and push a few buttons on my phone through my pocket, hoping that I can speed dial Sasuke. "I want to see your hands! Now!" I give up on trying and I hold my hands in there air. I look at the both of them scared, but trying to keep a straight face so the wont sense my fear.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Why do you care? You're going to die anyway."

"I was just wondering." Sakura rolled her eyes and Misa spoke.

"We are at some stupid motel called Honey Bee. Which I think is a stupid name for a crappy place like this."

"Misa, quit your jabbering and tie her up!" Sakura said in frustration as she threw the ropes at her. Misa walked over to me while Sakura still had the gun pointed at me. Misa tied me up roughly to the chair beside the sofa, the ropes already starting to cut into my wrists. "How do you guys even know each other!?"

"It's amazing what you can do when you have a lot of money. I hired a private investigator to find you. I found out about your enemy Sakura and who would have guessed she hates you just as much as I do. When he gave me all the info I needed I killed him."

"Misa you didn't!" I state to her shocked.

"I did."

"Why?"

"You forget I was the second Kira, Naruto. I killed him and burned the evidence so your death wouldn't be traced to me." I look at them both, I can no longer hide my shock. I gave the a look of disgust, letting them know how sick I think they are. That's when Sakura spoke up.

"I've always hated you Naruto. You took Sasuke from me. He was so upset when you left he wouldn't even let me comfort him! I love him Naruto, not you, me! I would do anything for him! You don't appreciate anything he does for you cause you're an ungrateful little whore! Just like your rotten mother!" A loud noise shattered my ear drums and I screamed.

"Sakura don't shoot her yet! We need to make it look like a suicide."

"I didn't shot her, I just shoot past her."

"No one would ever believe that I would actually kill myself!" Misa smirks at me, she puts a paper in my face to read with her gloved hands.

_I was trying to be happy, but I feel as though I don't deserved to be. Sasuke was so nice to me and then Ryu came back and it brought up all the memories of my past. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't choose one without hurting the other and I hate that my presence hurts the people I love. I am sorry, I just don't have the will to live anymore. I will never escape the shadow of my mother. Naruto_

I read it over and frowned, "No is going to believe this Misa. I am happy."

"Really? I seem to recall you crying and moping the last few months because you couldn't make a decision about Sasuke and Ryu." Sakura spat to me. She had a point but I still don't think anyone would by that. At least the people close to wont. People in town might, since they believed I ran off and got pregnant with Itachi. I let out a shaky breath. I can't believe they're really going to kill me.

"Now that you're going to die, I can be there to comfort Sasuke-kun when he mourns your death." I close my eyes tightly as she pulls the trigger and a another shot could be heard echoing through the walls.

"You shot me!" I opened my eyes and I saw Sakura bleeding out of her arm.

"You shot me Sasuke-kun! How could you!" I don't know if she passed out from shock or from the blood loss, but she did and Misa pointed her gun at Sasuke and I screamed. I heard a small sound and she fainted. I looked over towards the window and saw a small hole and red lights pointing over here. I let out the pent up air and Sasuke untied me and I hugged him and cried. I really thought I was going to die and I would never be able to see him again.

"Naruto are you alright!?" He asked me holding me tightly. I shook my head and he continued to hold me.

Normal POV

Ryuzaki walked in time to see Sasuke holding Naruto. Ryu let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know what he would do if Naruto was killed, this was the situation he was trying to avoid. It's a good thing he put a mini almost undetectable recorder/tracking device inside her necklace.

He was worried when Naruto didn't meet up with him later. He was aware of the fact that Sasuke asked Naruto to meet him at 4:30 that's why Ryuzaki picked the same time to see who she would go too. So when she didn't show up, he was heart broken. He looked on the monitor and noticed she wasn't in the park or at home and thought it was strange. He flipped on the other device and the second he heard Misa's name he called the swat team for back up.

He was going over to make sure she was okay when he saw Sasuke kiss Naruto. She didn't even try to stop him. It was clear to Ryu, that he had lost. He would just let the swat team's leader handle this. He couldn't be here anymore. He couldn't watch the love of his life live him for another time.

Ryuzaki got into the taxi and instructed the driver to take him back to the hotel. It seemed like the longest ride for Ryu, he was too afraid to think. He was taught to be a proud man. A man of no emotions, he was afraid that if he thought about Naruto, he would cry and Ryu has never cried before. Well except for that one time. He sighed to himself and struggled with his depressed thoughts, "Driver, take me to the nearest bar." The driver nodded his head and traded lanes to meet his customers demands. Once they arrived to, The Tokyo Bar, he tipped the driver generously and made his way inside to drink himself to death.

Once inside he had two shots of whiskey before he felt it enter his system. He was a virgin to the alcohol, according to Ryu, alcohol was for deadbeats and people who wanted to waste their lives away. Today was a different day, today he would engulf in alcohol until he died. He had no reason to live anymore. Life without Naruto just didn't seem worth living. He had given up so much to be with her and had gotten nothing in return. He used to be the L, he had it all and he could have had anything he wanted and the one thing he wanted, it seemed he couldn't have. Ryu tried to shake his head of the depressing thoughts about Naruto. Three shots later, he ended up pouring his heart out to the chair next to him and then tried to fight it for dominance, and the bartender cut him off. "Iz not drank! Pur me mer sots! My Narupo ish gun! She gun foreber!" It started to scare sober and drunk people away, thinking that he was crazy. Even drunk, talking to inanimate objects is not a good sign. The bartender just shook his head and called Ryu a cab. Once the cab arrived, Ryu held tightly to the confused bartender refusing to let him go. "Man, someone must have done a number on you!" The bartender said as he kept attempting to get Ryu in the cab

"Wa yew men?"

"I mean somebody must have upset you really bad in order to have you act this way." He said to Ryu, who fell back into the cab. He had seen a lot of strange things in his day, but this one hit the jackpot for being the oddest. The bartender shut the door and the cab drove off. It was a good ten minutes to the hotel and the cab driver had to stop three times just so Ryu could puke his guts out. 'Great, my buzz is already starting to wear off.' He wanted to stay intoxicated, if he stayed that way, he wouldn't have to face this harsh reality. A reality without Naruto. Ryu stared out the window, trying not to let any tears slip, he didn't want to appear to be weak in front of the driver, to anyone for that matter. The cab finally came to a stop and he ended up over paying the cab driver, his head was pounding and it hurt to much to even think about math.

The former L stumbled in and made his way to his room ignoring the extremely perky receptionist who seemed concerned with his actions. He took the elevator after slamming his fists on the buttons for taking longer than usual. He just wanted something to end well for him. He let his thoughts roam as the elevator took him to his room. Ryu went from being hysterically sad, in a manly way, to pissed off. He had did everything to avoid this from happening. He never wanted Naruto to set eyes on Sasuke ever again. He was L! How could he not figure out how to keep the girl he loved away from Sasuke? How could he not have seen this outcome? And why couldn't he have found another solution? Why did he have to send her away? At this point Ryu didn't know who to blame. It was between Sasuke, Light and Misa. Either way, whose ever fault this was, he still hated all three of them. It was he who knew where to find Naruto. It was he who called the swat time as soon as he saw her lying unconscious in an unmarked motel, how did Sasuke even find her?

All this thinking made his head hurt even worse and he decided to just rest on it. He didn't really want to die, but he didn't want to live either. His life really didn't have a purpose anymore. Ryu pulled out his key and it took him almost two minutes to stop fumbling with it and open the door. He didn't even bother turning on the lights. He just kicked off his shoes and went to bed. He was fluffing his pillow when he felt a presence beside him, he went unto drunken alert mood and fell out the bed.

"How did you get in here!?"

"Relax Ryu it's me."

Ryu had to squint for a moment. His head still hurt and he couldn't see. The stranger got out of the bed and flicked on the light and he squinted his eyes in pain. He gave them time to adjust and he looked up and confusion filled his brain. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" He was seriously shocked to see her. He wasn't expecting to see her ever again. She rubbed her eyes and Ryu looked her up and down and noticed she was wearing one of his shirts'. The neck hole seemed to fall off her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you to come back. You were gone for more than three hours so I guess I fell asleep."

"I was…" She looked a little eager to hear his answer, but he was more eager to hear hers. "That's not important. What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke?"

"He is at home I guess."

"Shouldn't you be with him. He wouldn't like it if you were here with me."

"Uh, I think he will get over it."

"Why are you even here? Come to say good bye?"

"What?"

"Well you can leave, because I don't need your stupid goodbye."

"I didn't come here to say goodbye."

"Then why are you here? Don't you want to be with Sasuke…I'm sure you guys will get married and have a beautiful house and lovely children." Ryu sighed, seeing her here upset him and made him depressed. Every time he had to look at her he would be reminded that she wasn't his. She was someone else's, Sasuke's. Ryu's thoughts were shattered when a shoe hit him dead in the eye, most likely leaving a bruise.

"Ow…"

"You asshole! I don't want to be with Sasuke! I want to be with you!" She screamed as tears flowed down her eyes. It took Ryu a good minute to process what she had just said to him. He looked at her, tiny tears could be seen escaping his eyes as he ran to his returned lover and hugged her. He finally had what he wanted. He didn't need any explanation he just held her, like he was scared she would disappear.

Naruto's POV

Sasuke's arms held me tightly as the swat team wrote down my statement. I was so shocked, I wasn't expecting anyone to come. I really thought I was going to die. I'm not really afraid to die. I just don't want to die with things left unsaid. I needed to tell the man I loved, that I love him. Sasuke looked at me and brushed my hair back lovingly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea."

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Sasuke didn't give me a chance to answer as he placed his lips against mind. I was so exhausted with all the drama it took me some time before I finally pushed him away.

"Sasuke, how did you know I was here anyway?"

"I guess you butt dialed me. I picked up and I heard what was going on and rushed right over here."

"I appreciate it Sasuke."

"It's nothing dope." He smiled at me and tugged at my hand. We got a few feet away from the room when I stopped. Sasuke pulled but I didn't budge.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I care about you a lot and I appreciate everything you have ever done for me." He let go of my hand and frowned at me.

"What are you saying Naruto?"

"You know what I'm saying Sasuke…"

"No I don't Naruto. Enlighten me."

"I want to be with Ryu." His face was stuck. He didn't make a movement. He didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at me. With one movement he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"After everything I've done for you, you go crawling back to that ass! He doesn't love you Naruto! He never has! I love you! Haven't I proved myself already!"

"Sasuke, don't you get it! I do love you but not in the way you want!"

"But, you texted me! You said you were going to meet me at the park."

"To tell you to your face that I want Ryu. I thought you deserved that much."

"No! This isn't happening Naruto! Is this because I slept with Sakura!? That bitch means nothing to me. I was too drunk to realize it wasn't you! I don't want her! I want you! Besides she's dead now…"

"This has nothing to do with Sakura."

"Then what Naruto!? What else do you want from me!?"

"Nothing! Look, I truly do appreciate your efforts, but it has always been Ryu and you know that! I only stayed with you out of guilt."

"How the hell could you even say that!?"

"It is the truth!"

"You can't leave me! Not again!" Sasuke let go of me and I almost fell. He backed away and reached in his back pocket and pulled out a gun that same gun he used to almost end his life that day.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"I can't lose to him! Not again! Not to anyone! I'm going to kill you Naruto! I'm going to kill you and then kill myself! I refuse to be without you! Even in death!" He cocked the gun and before I could say anything he pulled the trigger. My eyes where wide with shock. I looked at him and his blood was running down his arm and dripping to the floor. One of the swat members had come out to see what the commotion was and saw him holding the gun. Sasuke looked at me and then threw the gun at the swat member's face blinding him temporary. When he looked back up, Sasuke was gone. After all that I just left and went to look for Ryu.

…...

I finally graduated, the Uchiha's were there cheering for me, all but Sasuke. I never saw him again after that day. When I came back for the graduation party, he wasn't there and all his stuff was gone. I sighed he was still my best friend….was. He missed me walking down the aisle on my wedding day. Kakashi was there, him and Fugaku walked my down the aisle while Mikoto cried her eyes out. Still no Sasuke. He missed when I moved to New York and graduated from NYU. I became a great politician and people eventually started to take me seriously. He even missed the birth of my five children. My five little rotten kids that I loved to death. That bastard even missed when I became a grandmother. He missed when Ryu got sick and I was all alone. He missed it all. I never forgot about him. He was always in the back of my mind. I would always think about him when I wasn't thinking about Ryu. Don't get me wrong I love Ryu and I knew I made the right decision but I still missed him.

I smiled, I finally got to see him again. It took a really long time. Almost eighty-three years. I saw him and he smile at me. I watched a tear silently escape his eye as he left a bundle of roses on my graveyard. With the old ying and yang necklace wrapped around it, keeping the flowers together. At least I got to see you one last time. I put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "Its about time bastard." I let go and watched as he put his hand up to the place I touched him. Almost like he could feel it. I looked up at the sun and smiled. A cold hand touched my back. I turned to see Ryu smiling at me. "I've been waiting for you." I warmly looked at him and took his hand as we disappear to enjoy the rest of eternity together.

**~looks up~…damn…I typed all that...I should have made it into two chapters…. Omg! DX I teared up a little wring this. You must for give me I was listening to a sad song…maybe that's why. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story :D I still would love to hear your feed back. Thank you guys for following this story. Thank you to all the people who voted and review and threaten to cut me if I didn't finish the story. ^^" Thanks guys. Until next time! ;D**


End file.
